Chandler and Monica - Their Story
by ScorpioQueen051180
Summary: A collection of moments we didn't see and beyond, starts in London. Follows canon. Mondler obviously :-) I hope you enjoy my vision of C&M's life together. Please note that I am a perfectionist and I often re-review chapters and correct mistakes. Please review, reviews really make me smile and want to write more :-)
1. Chapter 1 - TOW The Night Of Seven Times

**Chapter 1 ****–**** TOW The Night Of Seven Times:**

**AN: Spoilers for Episodes up to and including TOW Ross's Wedding & TOW the Truth About London (flashback scene). Starts after Joey leaves the hotel room in London. Scenes are divided by [-].**

Chandler and Monica are in bed, naked and kissing. Chandler gently pulls apart from Monica, lying side by side, "are you sure you want to do this", his fingers slowly walk down her spine - Monica shakes with anticipation. "Yes", she replies, nodding. Chandler looks deep into Monica's eyes and smiles, "well let's make this a night to remember." Before Monica can reply his lips are on hers again. Chandler wraps one arm around her waist pulling her into a tight embrace, his other arm goes around her shoulder and his hand reaches into her hair. His fingers dance around her head while his tongue sorts entrance into her mouth. Their tongues tangle and they both see fireworks, Monica's hands wrap around Chandler, racking her nails down his back. Spurred on Chandler moves one hand down to her butt and give it a squeeze, then he moves his lips to her neck. Monica leans her neck back and lets out a contented sigh, oh no, thought Chandler, I want her to remember this; he suddenly pinches one of her nipples and gently bites her neck. Monica lets out a surprised squeak but before she could say anything Chandler rolls her onto her back and straddles her, he leans down and kisses her on the lips again, after a few deep kisses he moves his lips across her jaw and down her neck, he uses one arm to support himself whist the other starts to explore her breasts with feather-light touches. Chandler moves his head down to her right breast and latched onto her nipple while his right hand squeezes her left breast. Monica moans with delight and buried her hands into Chandler's hair. Chandler lowers his body, his right leg lying in between Monica's. He slowly grounds his manhood into Monica's hip. She moans again and tugs on Chandler's hair. Chandler bites her nipple while pinching the other and then pulls himself up. Monica looks at him, slightly breathless and with lust in her eyes. He leans forward and kisses her on the forehead, nose and lips. He then moves down her jaw, this time on her left and repeats his attention to her neck and breasts.

Monica was not a virgin. She'd been with a few guys who knew their way around a woman's body, but no one has made her feel like this before, it was like bursts of electric shocks throughout her body. Monica was close to orgasm and Chandler hasn't even gone beyond her breasts yet! She starts panting as Chandler uses both hands to squeeze her breasts and tease her nipples. He kisses a path in between her breasts down to her belly button; he blows lightly over her stomach and caresses her skin making Monica shiver in pleasure. Chandler moves to in between her legs and places both hands on her thighs, and then playfully dances his hands upwards - Monica's breath hitches "are you teasing me Chandler?" She says in a husky voice. Chandler grins, "just being thorough…" his right hand runs through her public mound and his fingers graze her lips. She arches her back, another bolt of electricity going through her, Chandler watches in wonder, amazed that it was him that was causing her pleasure. At that moment Chandler knew that turning her on, giving her as much pleasure as possible was his mission for tonight - he didn't care that his erection was bordering on painful, he just wants to please her, Monica, his beautiful best friend.

Chandler's right hand finds her entrance; he slips his right forefinger into her whilst his thumb grazes her clit. Monica jumps and moans "Chandler", her hands twisted in the sheets, "wow Mon you are soaking wet" Chandler comments shocked, "you sound surprised" Monica replied. Chandler paused and then removes his hand; he pulls himself up to Monica and gives her a passionate kiss, "I don't usually have this effect on women." Monica stares at him for a couple of seconds, "maybe I bring it out in ya." Monica retorts with a cheeky grin. "Oh that's a given!" Chandler replies and quickly silenced any potential response with another kiss while his hand snakes back downwards. He re-inserts a finger in her and gently teases her clit. Monica starts panting as Chandler starts moving his finger in and out, then adding a second finger. His other hand is stroking her inner thigh; he lowers his head and starts showering both thighs with kisses. Monica groans when Chandler removed his hand, Chandler grins at Monica as she squirms on the bed. He then wraps both hands around her and raised her hips by squeezing her buttocks. Chandler lowers his head and gives Monica a long lick, his tongue lingering on her clit. That was the trigger point for Monica, she came - hard - and Chandler laps up her juices.

"Oh My God!" Monica whispers, breathless. Chandler smiles shyly, "was that ok?" Monica looks at him speechless for a second, "are you kidding? Do you think I could fake that? My body is still shaking and my arms and legs are tingling…" Monica fades off. "I'm not finished yet" Chandler whispers as his attention returns to her opening. His tongue enters her again while his hands grab her thighs, squeezing gently. Monica had never experienced pleasure like this; her body hadn't even recovered from her first orgasm when Chandler's tongue starts the second. When his teeth nibble her clit it was game over. Chandler pulls Monica into his arms when her body started shaking and spasms. He kisses the top of her head and his hands run over her skin. They stay like that while Monica trembles.

They stay silent, just the sound of their breathing, calming down slowly. After a few minutes Chandler broke the silence, "do you want to continue?" Monica smiles, "do you even have to ask!?" Chandler grins and kisses her, pushing her back onto the bed. Chandler breaks their kiss and runs his hands around her breasts; he kisses each nipple and then her belly button. He runs his hands through Monica's mound and then pulls away. Monica looks up with confusion but then sees the smirk on Chandler's face. He picks up her right leg, holds it upright with his left arm while running his right hand from her toes up to her thighs; he follows his hand with his lips, kissing every inch of her. He then repeats this on her left leg. Monica feels worshipped, no man has ever spent this much attention on her before. And they actually haven't had sex yet!

Condom, thought Chandler, he sits up and then sighed. "What's wrong?" Asks Monica, sitting up looking confused. "Joey only left me one condom." Monica bit her lip, thinking for a moment. "Chandler, I'm on the pill and since we are friends we both know each other's exes…" Chandler looks at Monica surprised. "Are you sure?" She nodded, "I've never had unprotected sex with any guy before, you would be my first." Chandler took Monica's hands. "Me too." He said softly. "I know it's irresponsible but I want to feel you inside me..." Monica says blushing. "If you are on the pill then it's not irresponsible and I also feel the same." Chandler pauses. "I probably shouldn't say this but you are amazing." Monica smiles, "Chandler, I think you are amazing too."

Chandler tenderly kisses her and pushes her back down the bed. Monica's hand darts in between their bodies and takes hold of his manhood. Chandler gasps and closes his eyes, she takes advantage of his pause to take control, and she flips them over so she is on top of him. Chandler raises his eyebrows "you are freakishly strong!" Monica mimics his expression, "did you really think you would be in control the entire night?" Chandler grins, "I see…", they kiss, Monica pushes her breasts in his chest, Chandler groans. Monica runs her finger nails down his chest and reaches for his manhood. She glides her fingers up and down and Chandler squirms and moans deeply. She moves closer and licks her lips - Chandler almost cum just watching her prepare to go down on him. She lowers her mouth and flicks her tongue over his head; Chandler arches his back and his hands rest in Monica's hair. She bobs her head up and down and Chandler has to use every fiber of his being not to let go. "Monnn…" he moans, "Mon... Stop..." Monica raises her head, a confused look on her face. "I'm gonna cum if you continue doing that." Monica still looks confused, "isn't that the point?" Chandler pulls Monica up to him. "First I want to make love to you." He kisses her again and moves on top of her, he kisses her neck while pinching her nipples; she wriggled under him as his fingers walk downstairs, and then checking to see if she was ready. Finding her still wet he grins and positioned himself at her entrance. Her arms wrap around his neck as he slowly pushed in. Both gasp and pause, taking a moment to feel each other. Then they start to move, perfectly in rhythm. Chandler setting the pace and Monica meeting his thrusts. "Mon you feel so good." Chandler says breathlessly, "So do you, you fit perfectly…. Urghhhh…" Monica is cut off by a deep thrust by Chandler and he then raises Monica's hips, she automatically crosses her feet behind his back and feels her third orgasm build. Chandler can see Monica is getting close, he is very aware he wouldn't last much longer so he needs her to cum first. Chandler sucks each nipple and then pinches them, Monica starts to moan louder and squirm; he puts his hand in between them and pinches her clit. He feels Monica's inner walls squeeze him as she goes over the edge so he thrusts deeply once, twice and one final time before he cums - hard. He lies on top of her, getting his breath back. "Wow!" She whispers. "We are definitely doing that again!" Monica grins. "How long do you need?" Chandler returns her grin, "not long." Monica moves out of his arms, "I'm going to the bathroom, back in a sec…" She gives him a quick kiss before leaving the bed.

Chandler sits up, back against the wall and his arms locked behind his head. He has a happy smile on his face which then turns into a wicked grin. Monica walks back in and he turns his head towards her. "Hey Mon, what's your record for sex in one night?" Monica sits next to him and thinks, "Four times, you?" Chandler's grin gets wider, "five times - I win!" Monica scowls, "me losing isn't a turn on Chandler!" Chandler's grin turns playful, "what about setting a new record? Isn't that a turn on for ya?" Monica's expression softens, "you think you are up to that Mr. Bing?" Chandler laughs, "with you as my muse hell yes!" Chandler pulls Monica into his arms and starts round 2. This feels amazing, thought Chandler and he sighs with a smile plastered on his face. He rolls of Monica after their second time, both panting.

[-]

Monica looks at the clock on the side table, midnight, she notes, I can't believe I've spent the last couple of hours having sex with Chandler… Chandler her best friend, and it felt so right! This has to be a sign; no man has ever made me feel this way before. Chandler notices the thoughtful expression on Monica's face. "You ok over there?" Monica turns towards Chandler and starts running her fingers up and down his arm, "yeah…" she pauses, "just can't believe how right this feels", Chandler looks into her eyes and smiles, "same here, if I had known we were that good together I would have pushed harder during our trip to the beach last year!", Monica frowns, remembering how she kept insisting he wasn't boyfriend material. "Chandler I'm so sorry, I didn't realise you were serious, I…" Chandler cuts her off, "It's ok, I know it's hard to take me seriously with all my jokes and sarcasm…" he pauses, Monica senses he's not finished so she waits for him to continue, "the truth is I've had a crush on you for a long time Mon, but you are so important to me I can't stand the thought of losing you, we've seen what happened to Ross and Rachel." Monica looks deep into Chandler's eyes, "oh Chandler that would never happen to us, I promise." Chandler doesn't look convinced, "Mon I do stupid things in relationships you know that!" Monica smiles "that's my point, I do know… now as much as I love talking haven't we got a record to break", Chandler grabs her and rolls her onto her front. "Round 3 Miss. Geller." Chandler whispers into her ear. He straddles her back and starts massaging her shoulders and kissing her neck. Monica lets out a sigh as Chandler makes his way down her back, his fingers and lips brush gently over her skin. Monica opens her legs and Chandler slips in between them, he kisses each buttock and his fingers search for her entrance. "Mon, get onto your knees." Chandler orders in a deep husky voice, Monica lifts herself up. Chandler dips two fingers into her and Monica bucks her hips, Chandler grins. "Patience Monica," Monica growls "Don't tease me!" Chandler laughs, "but it's fun, don't worry I will get to the finish line." He then enters her with his tongue and Monica's knees shake, Chandler reaches under her and squeezes her breasts in turn. He nibbles her clit whilst pinching her nipples, now knowing the effect that has on her. Monica shrieks in pleasure and Chandler surprises her by quickly entering her. He thrusts hard into her, encouraging her release. "Oh Chandler, don't stop, don't stop… " Monica mutters. Chandler moves faster, pulling her hips to meet his, "harder Chandler", Monica demands, Chandler slams into her, the force moving both of them up the bed. Chandler pauses for a second, "grab the headboard Monica", she does so and Chandler pulls out and then slams back in, burying himself deep inside her, "oh my god," Monica whispers, gripping the headboard, "I'm so close Chandler…" Chandler hears so he picks up the pace, his hands grabbing her breasts and squeezing them roughly. "Cum for me Monica", he moves one hand to her clit and applies pressure with each thrust into her. Monica falls over the edge and her knees start to collapse, Chandler wraps his arms around Monica and holds her up as he continues his thrusts. Monica is driven into another orgasm as Chandler plunges in one last time; he buries himself deep in her and holds her tight as he came. No longer able to hold them both up Chandler collapse onto the bed, Monica under him. Both see stars as they lie there panting.

"Well that was number 3." Chandler says once he got his breath back. "And round 4 is my lead…" Monica says pushing Chandler back on the bed. "Mon, I'm gonna need a minute." Chandler says. "Shhhh…" Monica replies, "trust me." She winks at him and then smiles. Monica spends the next twenty minutes covering him with kisses and dancing her fingers over his body, Chandler shakes slightly; it feels like his nerves are on fire. Monica settles in between Chandler's legs and takes hold of his manhood, which due to Monica's foreplay was now rock hard. She gives him a gentle squeeze and Chandler lets out a groan, she leans down and takes him into her mouth, her hand wanders to his balls and she gives a light tug. She looks up at Chandler and notices a layer of sweat on his forehead, he is close, she thought. She moves on top of him and she guides him into her; they both hiss in pleasure. Monica starts moving, lifting her hips up and then slamming them back down, "oh Monica", Chandler moans as he thrusts his hips up to meet Monica's. He hits her G spot and Monica sees stars, she nearly let go but notices Chandler reach out to support her. Monica pulls herself off Chandler "oh no, remember I'm in control this time!" She settles back in between his legs and resumes her earlier activity, she tastes herself on him and it is so arousing. She concentrates on the task at hand and Chandler runs his hands through her hair. "Mon I'm gonna cum", he warns her but that makes her work harder. "Arghhh… Monica!" Chandler came, hard, and Monica sucks him dry. She lifts herself up when she was done and lies next to Chandler. "Wow - no woman has ever done that for me before! Thank you Monica." Monica grins, "so you like it when I'm in control?" Chandler laughs and pulls her close, "hell yes!" Monica laughs and they snuggle together.

[-]

1.23am, both Chandler and Monica are lying under the covers, both enjoying the post-sex atmosphere. They couldn't stop touching each other, just feather-light touches all over each other. Chandler breaks the silence, "you ready to go again," Monica turns to him, "I'm committed to breaking this record so yeah!" Chandler laughs and gets out of bed. "Where are you going?" Asks Monica. "I want to try something." Chandler explains, holding his hand out to her. She accepts his hand and Chandler pulls her up, and then suddenly picks her up. Her legs wrap around his waist as he carries her to the desk on the other side of the room. There is a large mirror on the wall above the desk. Chandler sweeps everything off the desk surface and then sits Monica down. He grabs the desk chair and pulls it back a bit before sitting in it. "What are you doing?" Monica asks confused. "I want you to touch yourself Mon, and I want to watch, but you are not allowed to cum." Monica's eyes widen "are you serious?!" Chandler keeps a straight face, "deadly serious, it's my turn so do what I say." Monica feels wetness pooling at Chandler's words, she likes this take-charge Chandler. "Okay," she breathes, "what do you want me to do?" Chandler spent the next 30 minutes providing very specific instructions to Monica; she has her legs spread with her feet propped up on the armrests of the chair Chandler is sitting in. She is so close but Chandler has forbidden her to orgasm - the order itself is damn arousing to her! She is dripping and shaking, yet Chandler had yet to touch her. Monica could see that he was starting to lose control, "get up and turn around," Chandler orders. She does so and she is facing the desk and mirror, she can see Chandler come up behind her. "Do you want me Mon?" He whispers in her ear, she shudders but doesn't answer, "do you want to watch as I fuck you over this desk?" Monica pants, her eyes agreeing but unable to voice a response. Chandler wraps his arms around her, "Answer me Monica", he says firmly. Monica licks her lips and swallows, "yes." Chandler kicks her legs apart and pushes her down on the desk, "look in the mirror Monica and remember you are not allowed to cum until I say." She obeys as Chandler thrusts into her. "Oh fucking god!" Monica screams and Chandler moans loudly. He knows that with all the kinky foreplay he won't last long. "Mon touch yourself as I fuck you", Chandler orders. Monica pinches her nipples with one hand as the other travels down to her clit. As she touches herself her fingers also graze Chandler and he jumps, "oh dear god, cum now Monica!" She doesn't need any more encouragement, she lets go, watching their reflection as Chandler thrusts twice more before he also lets go. Chandler falls back in the chair, pulling Monica with him. "Wow! Oh wow!" He says whilst panting. Monica smiles, "I had no idea you were kinky Chandler." Chandler goes red and turns his head away, "hey," Monica says while turning his face back to her. "That was mind-blowing Chandler." She pauses, "I've never experienced beyond having sex in different locations. I loved that, you telling me what to do." Monica now turns red and Chandler laughs, "good to know" and he kisses the side of her head.

[-]

The sixth time was both their favourite of the night, although neither voiced it out loud. It was slow and loving, staring in each other's' eyes, kissing the entire time, it was also the longest with Chandler pausing to just stare at Monica or cover her with kisses… they both felt the connection. Neither wanted to be with anyone else ever, ever. For the first time both felt complete and whole. They drifted off to sleep tightly embraced.

[-]

Chandler has always been a light sleeper, so when the first bird chirped before sunrise he woke up instantly. He still had his arms wrapped around Monica. He didn't want to let go, but now it was morning… was this just one night? He sighs and lets go of Monica and gets out of bed. He walks into the bathroom and looks at himself in the mirror. He looks different, he couldn't point out how but… he is just different. It is like a weight has been lifted off his shoulders. No matter what, he would have Monica in his life - he had no idea how yet, he wasn't stupid - he knew what Monica wanted. But right now he couldn't think about that, the commitment, the whole can-of-worms of his experience with marriage. No, no, no - right now the one thing he knew what that Monica will always be in his life - period.

Monica wakes up cold, about 30 seconds after Chandler got up. She sees him standing in the bathroom, naked. It then hits her, he completes her. He read her tonight, knows how to touch her, he knows her spirit, he knew and accepted her for being her, despite her obsessiveness and competitiveness. But what if he is having doubts? What if my feelings for him are stronger than his for me? She shook her head. Not now, she told herself. She got up and walks up behind him.

Chandler was so deep in thought he didn't notice Monica until her arms wrapped around him. And then he made a split decision. Fuck later, he spins around and pulls her into his arms. "Lucky number 7." He says. He then kisses her passionately and lifts her up; he steps forward, and manages to kick the bathroom door shut. He pushes Monica and himself up against the bathroom door and his hands start to roam. Monica moans as he nibbles at her neck and pinches her clit. She loves this side of Chandler, it makes sense to her, she's so in control day in day out that it's so freeing having Chandler take control. She's taken away from her thoughts when Chandler thrusts into her, "oh god…" she moans. Chandler starts to play with her breasts - they are perfect - he thought. He couldn't go long like this and he wanted to give Monica one last orgasm. He reaches down and presses her clit; he bends down and kisses her neck gently. Monica shudders and her squeezing triggers Chandler's release.

"Chandler," Monica pauses, "one more hour, can we just lie in bed?" Chandler smiles and walks back into the bedroom, Monica still in his arms.

**AN: This now puts both characters in the right setting for Ross to barge in the hotel room. Don't forget to check out my other fics set in the Chandler and Monica - Their Story universe. See my profile for details.**


	2. Chapter 2 - TOW London Time

**Chapter 2 ****–**** TOW London Time:**

**AN: Spoilers for Episodes up to and including TOA Ross Says Rachel. Starts after Chandler and Monica agree they are on London time. Scenes are divided by [-].**

Chandler and Monica are lying on their sides, face to face on her bed - they had broken their not-in-New-York rule, rather dramatically with a quickie on Monica's couch! Then they shyly dressed, Monica took Chandler's hand and led him into her bedroom. They haven't discussed what they were going to do, or what they are… right now neither one of them cared, they are lost in the moment.

Chandler's attention is drawn to Monica's night stand. "Hey", he whispers, "sit up." She does so without hesitation. Chandler also sits up and then leans over to her night stand. He picks up her brush and sits behind her. Chandler slowly starts to pull the brush through her hair, careful to avoid any knots. Monica closes her eyes and sighs. "I love your hair, I love running my fingers through it but I also wondered what it would feel like to brush it." Monica smiles; she can sense the shyness in his voice, and the hint of doubt if he is saying the right thing. "What does it feel like?" She asks, trying to sound reassuring. "Wonderful." Chandler simply states. Monica stops him by turning around, "another first with you Chandler Bing, no man has ever wanted to brush my hair." Chandler looks amazed "but it's so soft and silky!" He replies running one hand through the front of her hair. Monica smiles and pecks him on the lips, "hungry?" She asks. "For you yes." Chandler winks. "Chandler!" She laughs and leaves the bedroom, Chandler following her.

Monica prepares a snack and they both sit down at the table. Chandler's fingers dance along her thigh. Monica sighs and decides to address the elephant in the room. "Chandler, what are we going to do?" Chandler freezes for a second and then removes his hand. He rubs his hands over his face and then stands up. "I don't want this to stop…" pause, "but I don't want to put pressure on this, I want to see where we go but not yet…" Chandler trails off and lets out a frustrated growl. Monica quickly stands up and grabs his hands, "I get it, let's just enjoy one day at a time. And we'll keep this between us." All the tension drains out of Chandler's body, he pulls Monica into a hug. They stay like that for a minute and then sit back down, Chandler's fingers resuming their dance on her thigh.

"So," starts Chandler after they finish eating, "when are you back to work?" "Tomorrow", answers Monica. "You?" "Same," pause, "want to go to dinner after work?" Monica smiles, "love to, but what about the guys?" Chandler smirks, "tell them you have a double-shift, we may have to get used to lying, if we want to keep this secret. Actually, I think that sounds exciting…" Monica laughs, "I agree… but we need to figure out a nighttime routine coz I love sleeping in your arms." Chandler leans over to her and gives her a kiss, a moment after they pull apart the apartment door opens. "Hey guys, wanna watch a movie? I got Die Hard and the Joey Special!" Joey declares as he steps through the door. "Actually Joey…" Monica starts but Chandler interrupts, "come on Mon it'll be fun," as Joey turns to the VCR Chandler whispers, "think of tonight as practice." Monica wasn't totally sure what Chandler meant but decides to follow his lead - wow, she was flooded with that freeing feeling again, trusting Chandler to take control.

The three of them sit down on the sofa; Chandler, then Monica in the middle and Joey at the end. Monica subtly moves closer to Chandler. The good thing is that Monica and Chandler have sat close for years, so none of their friends would think it was strange sitting really close to each other. Joey presses play on the VCR remote and then starts eating his pizza. Chandler grabs the afghan which is on the back of the sofa and drapes it over their laps. Chandler puts one arm on the back of the sofa, his fingers stroking the back of Monica's neck, while his other hand moves under the cover and rests on Monica's knee.

They spent half of the movie caressing each other under the afghan, Joey too engrossed in the movie to notice. Suddenly Chandler, feeling cheeky, slips his hand under Monica's dress and runs a finger over her underwear. Monica jumps, which Joey did notice. "You ok Mon?" Monica composes her face, "yeah, just a leg cramp, made me jump." Joey nods and turns back to the movie. Monica's breath quickens as Chandler continues to stroke her nether region, and then slips a finger inside her underwear. He dips inside her and feels her wetness. Chandler grins, Monica is holding it together but her face is starting to flush. Chandler leans closer to her and whispers in her ear, "are you able to cum silently? If that's too difficult I can stop." Chandler starts to withdraw his hand, but Monica grabs his wrist, their hands still hidden by the cover. Monica turns towards Chandler, noticing the wicked grin on his face. He knew what he just did, he'd laid down a challenge, and she couldn't fail! She nods slightly and lets go of his wrist. Chandler has a quick glance at Joey to ensure he was still engrossed in the movie and then returns his attention to Monica. He has to be careful; he couldn't get to her top half without Joey noticing so he was going to have to work just between her legs. He scoots a bit closer and dips two fingers inside her, Monica's legs widen slightly. He went very slow, dragging out each pump of his fingers. His thumb grazes the soft skin of her inner thighs, he avoids her clit, leaving that to last, and starts wiggling his fingers so they hit her inner walls. Monica couldn't help but shudder but keeps her mouth firmly shut. Chandler grins and starts moving faster, feeling her wetness coat his fingers. She is getting closer. "So Monica, have you heard from Rachel yet?" Monica glares at Chandler, knowing he was making her speak, "no", she says gruffly. Joey looks at Monica, "you ok Mon?" Monica turns to Joey, "I'm fine Joe, just want to watch the mov… arghhhhhh." While Monica was talking to Joey Chandler suddenly pinches her clit which triggers her orgasm. Joey raises his eyebrows, "damn leg cramp, I swear it was the flight home, sitting sit for hours!" Monica blurts out covering, lucky it was Joey as a 'leg-cramp' could not explain her trembling and the beads of sweat on her forehead. Chandler removes his hand and licks his fingers while smiling at Monica.

[-]

It's 1am and Chandler creeps out of his room. He tip toes out of his apartment and slips into no. 20. As Rachel is stuck in Greece they got the whole apartment to themselves. Monica has scattered a few candles around the apartment. "I think we need to christen each room." Monica says with a grin. "Including the balcony?!" Asks Chandler, with a touch of pleading in his voice. "Let's save christening outside locations to another time." She pauses, "you may have to earn that." Chandler's eyes go wide and sparkle. He likes that idea. They both take a few steps forward and fall into each other's' arms. Kissing and touching, both moaning with lust - with the odd sigh of contentment.

[-]

Ring, ring, "Hello Chandler Bing", Chandler is in his office the next day when his phone rings. "Hey," Monica's voice comes through the phone huskily, "I can't stop thinking of you." She whispers, jeez how does she do that? Chandler thought as his manhood twitches at the sound of her voice. "Same here, I can't wait to be with you later. Dinner, our first official date." "Humm unmm…" Monica agrees distractedly. "You ok?" Chandler asks, there is a pause. "What would you do to me if you were here?" Monica whispers. Now Chandler pauses. Oh my God! Phone sex, she wants to have phone sex with me! Okay, go with it. "Where are you?" He asks. "My bedroom." She responds straight away. Okay, Chandler thinks, I know her, she's a liberated 20th century woman, and she's been single for a while… "Mon, do you have any toys?" He asks, knowing she'll know what he means. Another pause. "Yes." He hears rummaging in the background, "I got it." Got what? Thought Chandler, "what is it?" He asks. "A vibrator." Again replying instantly. "Hang on." Chandler says. He puts the phone handset on the desk and gets up. He pokes his head out his door and tells his secretary he was going to be on a conference call and should not be disturbed. Then for extra precaution he locks his office door. Chandler returns to his desk and picks up the phone. "Back, no chance of being caught." Monica can hear the smile in his voice. "Get on the bed; sit in the middle, back up against the headboard." Chandler orders, even though the instructions were blunt, the voice he delivers it in in just melts her - his voice is husky, full of lust - for her. She just couldn't resist it - it's still surprising to her, that Chandler Bing could be so damn sexy!

[-]

Monica is cleaning up some pans while muttering under her breath, "if I want it done by my standards, I have to do it myself!" Suddenly one of the waitresses walk in, "Monica, you have a visitor." She freezes and she gets goose pimples - Chandler. She hears his steps before she sees him, but when she does see him she gets breathless. Chandler pulls her into his arms as the waitress smiles and leaves. He kisses her deeply, "hello Monica," he says, "hello Chandler." She responds. "Every hello should be like this." She hears him whisper. She looks directly in his eyes. "I agree, as well as every good bye." Chandler beams and nods. "Well, shall we go to dinner?" He asks, letting her go but then offering her his arm. "Yes." She answers, linking arms with him and walking out.

**AN: This now puts both characters in the right setting for when Rachel returns in TOW All The Kissing. Don't forget to check out my other fics set in the Chandler and Monica - Their Story universe. See my profile for details.**


	3. Chapter 3 - TOW The Points

**Chapter 3 - TOW The Points:**

**AN: Spoilers for Episodes up to and including TOW Phoebe Hates PBS. Starts after Chandler and Monica sneak out of the closet in Central Perk. Scenes are divided by [-].**

Chandler is sipping his coffee, "I've made a list." Chandler nearly choked at Monica's words. Chandler stares at Monica horrified and Monica looks taken back by Chandler's reaction. "What's wrong?" Asks Monica. "A list!" Croaks Chandler. Monica then got it. "Oh no! I'm not Ross! I mean a list of places where I would like to have sex with you." Chandler feels his heart calming. "Okay, that type of list I like." He pauses, "can I see?" Monica smiles, "yes." Chandler moves over to the orange sofa as Monica pulls a piece of paper from her pocket and hands it over. Chandler reads it; car, roof, back of taxi, in my restaurant, in Chandler's office, in a cinema, Central Park, a train, a changing room, a library, a plane. He smiles and reaches out for the pen he knows she has. Monica hands it over knowing he is going to add to the list. Chandler leans on the coffee table and writes down 'Central Perk', and puts a tick next to it; and then adds 'balcony'. He hands the list back to Monica. "Nice, but you know you have to earn the balcony." "How?" Chandler flies back at her, Monica licks her lips. "I'll have to develop a points system." Chandler shivers in anticipation, he knew this was going to playful and he loved it! Before he could response Rachel walks in. "Hey guys." Rachel greets, "hey Rach." Both Chandler and Monica reply. "Well kids I got to go, see ya later." Chandler gets up, points have to be earned, which means I need to plan, Chandler thought as he walks out of Central Perk. Monica grins as he dashes out. This is going to be fun, she thought. Rachel interrupts her thoughts. "Hey Monica, I wanna hear more about your new secret boyfriend." Oh no, Monica groans internally. "It's not a big deal Rach." Rachel shakes her head, "it is if you are hiding it." Monica sighs, "I just want to take it slow Rachel, no pressure from friends - please respect that." Rachel pauses before replying. "Okay I'll drop it but answer me one question." "What?" Monica snaps. Rachel leans forward, "is he better in bed than Richard? You didn't answer Chandler's question earlier." Monica's expression softens. "Oh yeah!"

[-]

Knock, knock. How strange, Monica thought, no one ever knocks. It is Sunday morning and she is home by herself as Rachel has gone shopping. Monica answers the door and Chandler grabs her, pulling her outside. She laughs, "what's going on?" Chandler wraps an arm around her. "You, me, picnic, Central Park, right now." She grins, "okay." They walk downstairs. It is a sunny day and Chandler is carrying picnic basket, he actually had to buy a picnic basket! It wasn't something he possessed and he couldn't ask any of his friends if they had one. But he didn't mind, he liked buying things to make her happy. On the way to the restaurant on their first date they had passed a gift shop. There was a cute little teddy with a I-heart- NYC t-shirt sitting in the window. He watched as it caught Monica's eye and her lips turned up in a cute smile. On the way home from work the next day he popped in the shop and bought it for her. He loved how her face lit up when he gave it to her; the teddy has an honored position on her nightstand.

They reach a secluded yet sunny spot in the park, Chandler opens the basket and pulls out a blanket. He lays it out and sits down, Monica joining him. "This is lovely Chandler". "That's not all," he says, he opens the basket again and produces a flask of coffee, a bottle of red wine, glasses and assorted pastries. "You know I'm useless at cooking, but I'm very good at buying!" Chandler says once he lays everything out. Monica looks at Chandler, "wine and coffee?" Monica comments. "Yeah, wine to get us in the mood, then we get giggy behind this bush, and coffee to sober us up before we go home. Plus I've checked out this bush, it's the most secluded I could find." He says proudly. "You are efficient!" Monica says giving him a peck on the lips. Chandler opens the wine and pours them a glass each. They chink glasses and both take a slip. "So," Chandler starts, "how many points is this?" Monica raises her eyebrows and gives him a look, "oh don't look at me like that," Chandler says, "I know you figured out a point system already. I want to know!" Monica can't help but smile, a points system would be a turn off for most men, but Chandler loves the idea. "Okay," she starts, "for each activity we do together there are two categories, romance and sex. You get up to five points for each. Reach a thousand and you get sex on the balcony." Chandler's eyes widen, "two questions, one do I get credit for 'activities' going back to London? Two, do you get points?" Monica thought for a moment, "yes and yes." Chandler pulls her into a hug, "so when you reach a thousand what do you want?" Monica thought for a few moments, "I want you to be my sex slave for 24 hours." Chandler grins madly, "sounds good to me! I think we should work out our totals so far," as Chandler said that he produces two pads and pens from the basket. Monica squeals and grabs one. "Okay," Monica says in a hyper fashion, "first we list the activities we are scoring for each other." She pauses, "does London count as one or seven?" Monica asks, "seven," Chandler replies instantly, "and as it was our first night we both get points." Monica nods, "so each time in London, that's seven, next when you came back into my apartment when we got back." Chandler interrupts, "up to when Joey and I left right?" Monica gives Chandler a look, "whattt! I want credit for my magic fingers on the couch!" Monica rolls her eyes, "okay, that's your one, but the night of christening is mine! That was my idea!" Chandler grins at the memory, "no argument from me. Oh and the first date is mine." Monica thinks, "only if the phone call is mine." Chandler gasps, "but you were following my instructions!" Monica shakes her head, "I made the call." Chandler sighs in defeat, "fine, but make sure you include the teddy bear in your evaluation of the first date." Monica laughs. They have agreed on ten activities, they scored each other without seeing. Monica also wanted them to add little comments to improve future performances. With any other woman this conversation would be humiliating, having your lover review you and give you feedback. However with Monica there is this constant need and drive to please her. When they showed each other's scores Chandler was pleased with his 92 out of 100 and pumped his fist in the air, "yippee only 908 points to go before sex on the balcony!" Monica, however, was frowning, she looks at the notepad in her hand and saw that Chandler had given her 100 out of 100, and the only word he had written, repeatedly was 'perfect'. "Chandler, aren't you taking this seriously?" Chandler frowns, "I am, Mon you are perfection to me." He leans over and gave her a kiss.

[-]

Later that night, Chandler, Monica, Rachel and Joey are watching TV. Chandler is rubbing Monica's feet. Rachel rolls her eyes, "can you please explain again why you are massaging Monica's feet?" Chandler sighs dramatically so Monica answers, "he lost a bet". Monica didn't elaborate, Joey also looks over curiously. "What bet?" Asks Joey. "I don't want to talk about it." Chandler says, faking a sulk. Monica grins, a secret relationship hiding in plain-sight - there was no bet, no sulking from Chandler, this was just an excuse to justify Chandler rubbing her feet. When Joey and Rachel turn back to the TV Chandler and Monica grin at each other. Chandler's mobile phone beeps suddenly, a new text message – from Monica. Chandler glances sideways and sees a grin on her face.

_Message From: Monica _

_Text: put ur phone on silent x_

_Message From: Chandler_

_Text: done, what's the plan? x_

_Message From: Monica_

_Text: working on it. Keep rubbing my feet though x_

_Message From: Chandler_

_Text: Cheeky! Watch urself Miss Geller_

_Message From: Monica_

_Text: keep rubbing and I'll rub you later!_

_Message From: Chandler_

_Text: what do u want oh queen of my life xxx_

Monica laughs out loud, Rachel and Joey turns around. Monica improvises "Chandler tickled my feet!" She leans over and lightly slaps him. "Hey it was an accident!" Chandler protests. Both Joey and Rachel roll their eyes and turn back to the TV.

_Message From: Chandler_

_Text: guess neither of them remember that u aren't ticklish!_

_Message From: Monica_

_Text: thank god, we are crap at lying. Can't bel no one questioned my lack of jacket further when we got to the hospital a couple of weeks ago x_

_Message From: Chandler_

_Text: think we need to thank Pheebs for that lucky escape! So what's the plan, as much as I love massaging ur feet I could be massaging ur perfect boobies! :-)_

Monica pulls her feet off Chandler and gets up. "Well I'm really tired so I'm going to bed, night guys." Monica walks to her bedroom without a glance at Chandler, "night Mon," both Joey and Rachel said. A few seconds later, Chandler's phone flashes incoming call. "Sorry guys, gotta answer this, it's my boss." He gets up and walks into the kitchen, "hey Doug." "Doug? You've given me a man name? Couldn't you think of a woman?" Chandler walks to the window and climbs out to give himself some privacy. "Well if I made up a woman Joey will be all over me for details, the only other women I know are you three girls and my mother!" Monica pauses, "good point." Chandler leans on the balcony ledge, "so, any bright ideas on how to smuggle me into your room?" Monica sighs, "only really lame excuses." Chandler thinks, "too lame for Rachel to fall for it?" "Dunno, but I'll give it a try." The phone goes dead. Chandler makes his way back into the apartment when Monica walks out her room. "Chandler, my ceiling light has blown and I can't be bothered to get the ladders, can you change it for me?" Chandler gives a big sigh, "ok." Timing was actually pretty good as Rachel picked that moment to go to bed and Joey returned back to no. 19. A few minutes later Monica and Chandler were making out on top of her bed when there was a knock on her door - Monica pushed Chandler off the side of the bed furthest away from the door. Rachel walks in, "Chandler fixed your light?" She asks, "yeah," "wow that was quick. I didn't even hear him leave!" Monica keeps her cool, "what's up Rach?" Rachel sits on the edge of Monica's bed, "what should I do about Ross Mon?" Rachel sighed. "Oh no!" Monica says getting up, "I'm sorry Rachel but I can't do this, not now, not until Ross has sorted out his marriage. He's my brother! Any advice I give you will affect him." "But.." Starts Rachel, "no - I'm sorry Rachel." She gives Rachel a hug and gently, but firmly pushes her out of her room. Monica leans her back against her door and giggles when Chandler pops his head up beside the bed. "Coast clear?" Chandler asks while crawling back onto the bed. Monica joins him, "for now" she whispers kissing him.

[-]

12.30am, Chandler opens the door to his apartment. "Where have you been?" Joey asks, Chandler jumps a foot in the air, he wasn't expecting Joey to be up. "Errr… on the roof." Chandler says, not able to think of anything else. Joey frowns, "why?" He asks. "Smoking!" Chandler blurts out. "Ewwww man I thought you had quit!?" Joey moans. "I have, just a minor lapse, bad day at work… anyway, I'm home now. Go to bed Joey." Chandler says as he walks into his bedroom.

_Message From: Chandler_

_Text: Wait! Joey still up, will text u when he's in bed x_

_Message From: Monica_

_Text: can't u sneak him sleeping pills?_

_Message From: Chandler_

_Text: do you need me to explain why I shouldn't do that? *raises eyebrows*_

_Message From: Monica_

_Text: *pouting* but I want you now_

Chandler pokes his head out of his room; Joey is sitting in his chair. "Not going to bed Joe?" Chandler asks, "yeah, just gonna finish watching this movie." Chandler hovers by his door, "what time does it finish?" Joey turns to Chandler, "got an hour left, so 1.30… why?" "Err well you know I'm a light sleeper and the TV will keep me up?" Chandler explains. "Dude put earplugs in like you normally do!" Joey rolls his eyes, "dunno why I didn't think of that," Chandler grumbles and goes back into his room.

_Message From: Chandler_

_Text: Joey watching TV, come over 3am, he'll be asleep by then xxx_

**AN: This now puts both characters in the right setting for the opening scene of TOW the Kips, where Monica sneaks into no. 19 at 3am... Don't forget to check out my other fics set in the Chandler and Monica - Their Story universe. See my profile for details.**


	4. Chapter 4 - TOW Nora's Visit

**Chapter 4 - TOW Nora's Visit:**

**AN: Spoilers for Episodes up to and including TOW the Kips. Starts after Joey finds out about Chandler and Monica. Scenes are divided by [-].**

Joey sat in his chair thinking, Chandler and Monica, together, this was huge! Joey knew he wasn't smart, but he knew women. He starts to think about their behaviour towards each other… "The bath, the kissing…"Joey spoke aloud. Chandler chooses that moment to walk in. Joey swings his chair around. "I can't believe I didn't see it!" Chandler looks down at the floor. "Sorry I couldn't tell ya man." Joey runs a hand through his hair. "It's so obvious now… was she hiding in the bathroom when I walked in a couple of months ago?" Chandler sighs, "she was under the water." Joey stands up fast. "She was in the bath with you! Niceeeee!" Chandler relaxes a little bit, "you can't tell anyone man. And if I tell you details you cannot, cannot, tell Monica!" Chandler says seriously.

Chandler and Joey sit in their chairs, each have a beer. "Tell me." Joey asks, "that night we returned from London, when we watched Die Hard - what was happening…" Joey trails off and Chandler picks up, "I was touching Monica under the blanket." He grinned, "how far?" Joey asks. Chandler take a sip of his beer. "All the way." Joey grins, "didn't know you had it in ya man!", and he pats Chandler's shoulder. "I didn't either." Chandler replies with a lope sided grin. "She inspires me Joey, and she makes me want to be a better man."

[-]

Ross is feeling sorry for himself; he sits in the single armchair in Central Perk. Monica had arrived about ten minutes ago but he hasn't made any effort to talk to her. He was drowning in self-pity. He knows she has tried to talk to him, but he blocked her out, allowing himself a bit longer in his self-pity state. He scrubs his hands over his face and takes a deep breath; he looks over at Monica. He opens his mouth to speak but pauses; he took a good look at his sister. She is sitting, reading a magazine, humming with a small smile on her face. She looks good, content even. "Hey Monica, everything ok with you?" Monica startles and for a split second Ross was sure he saw panic in her eyes. "I'm good Ross, how are you doing?" A quick change of subject, Ross notes. "You look happy Mon." Monica's face lights up. "I am happy," she paused, "sometimes Ross, it's fun to live in the moment." Before Ross could comment Phoebe walks in.

[-]

"Joey you cannot tell anyone! Even if this does eventually come out, you still can't say anything!" Chandler pleads. Joey is laughing, "dude I promised okay - but I'm finding this unbelievable - seven times! You!" Chandler gets angry, "why is that hard to believe? I may have not slept with loads of women but I'm not bad in bed!" Joey folds his arms, "Chandler I share a wall with you." Chandler stands up and takes a step closer to Joey, "Sex with Monica is earth-shaking; I don't give a rat's ass about sex with any other woman. She makes me amazing in bed." Joey nods and Chandler sits back down, "okay dude I believe ya. Oh, I wanted to ask, the kissing thing after London, how did that happen?" Chandler laughs. "It only happened twice, first time we just forgot! Rachel wasn't back and every morning we kiss goodbye. The time you saw, you guys had just walked in on us. Five more minutes and you would have seen a lot more!" Joey laughs, he raises his beer up to toast Chandler, "congrats and good luck." Clink.

[-]

Buzzzz, the intercom makes Chandler jump. He presses the talk button, "yes" he answers. "Mr. Bing," his secretary spoke, "you have a visitor." Chandler looks at his watched and frowns, Monica was at work. He presses the talk button again, "ok send them in." Chandler stands to greet whoever his visitor is, the door opens and Chandler wishes he said he wasn't available. "Darling!" Nora says as she walks into his office. "Mom" Chandler says with as much enthusiasm as he could muster. Nora walks around his side of the desk and pulls him in a hug. She pulls back and holds him at arm's length. "Let me take a good look at you." She pauses, "I see you are getting laid dear, I'm so pleased." Chandler's eyes bug open and his mouth drops open. Nora moves around to the front of Chandler's desk and settles into the guest chair. "Sit down and close your mouth Chandler, it's not a good look for you." He obeys, "how…?" Chandler tries to ask, "my naïve little boy, I write sex for a living, do you not think I don't notice the real thing around me." Chandler frowns. "It is that obvious?" He asks. Nora smiles, "I'm your mother of course I'd notice, but honestly Chandler you do look happier, content even." Chandler smiles back at Nora. "So I was thinking dinner at the Plaza, I would normally invite your friends but I would like you to invite your girlfriend instead." Chandler froze, no, no, no, "err mom… I don't know if that's a good idea." Nora frowns, "give me one good reason why not." Nora stares into her son's eyes. "In fact, call her now." Chandler sighs and picks up the phone; he'll never win this argument. He dials Monica's restaurant and hopes that Monica picks up. "Hello", Monica does answer the phone, "hey it's me." Chandler says into the phone, "hey you, I would love to talk but we are preparing for lunch." Chandler quickly jumps in, "I got my mom in my office, and she wants to take us out to dinner." He waits for a response, "us, as in the two of us." Monica asked, "yes." Chandler answers. Pause. "Okay, tonight?" Chandler double checks with his mom. "Yes, tonight, at the Plaza." He hears Monica gasp. "Sounds great, see you at home." "Bye," Chandler says before hanging up. He turns to his mom, "yes, we'll be there." Nora gets up, "fantastic, I'll send you a car to pick you up at 6.45, see you later darling." She leaves his office. Chandler sits there, still digesting what just happened.

[-]

Monica studies herself in her mirror. She looks good, her dress is classy, and her makeup is elegant. She takes a deep breath and walks out of her bedroom. Chandler said he would meet her in the hallway. Unfortunately she had forgotten the others are there. Phoebe is the first to notice, "wow Monica, looking good. Where are you going?" Rachel squeals "oh it's your secret boyfriend isn't it." Ross frowns, "what boyfriend?" Monica has to put a stop to this - "guys, it's a date. As much as I love you guys I would like a little privacy with my love life. As soon as I feel ready I will share details." Ross opens his mouth so Monica points at him. "This is non-negotiable, no arguments." She walks out. Chandler's standing leaning against his door, grinning at her, "ready?" Monica takes his hand, "as I'll ever be." Chandler takes a good look at her, "you look beautiful by the way." Monica kisses him on the cheek. "Thank you and you look very handsome." Chandler smiles and squeezes her hand as they walk downstairs.

[-]

As normal Chandler heard his mother before seeing her when they enter the Plaza. Chandler has his arm around Monica, while she has her wrapped around him. Nora turns around and sees them enter, "Chandler darling!" She calls out. Chandler takes a deep breath; Monica notices and squeezes him gentlely. "You are here, and with your girlfriend…" Nora pauses as she got a good look at Monica. "Haven't we met before?" She asks. Chandler jumps in. "Mom, you remember my friend Monica, Ross's younger sister," Chandler takes another deep breath, "also my girlfriend." Girlfriend, Monica thought, this was the first time he had actually introduced her as his girlfriend! Nora looks surprised, "Oh yes I remember! Hello Monica. Shall we go to our table?" Nora led the way, eager to get a drink and find out how this happened!

[-]

"So kids," Nora starts after she had a sip of her drink. "Tell me how this happened?" Chandler takes the lead, "Well mom, we were at Ross's wedding in London and it just happened…" he trails off. "I was drunk and looking for comfort, and I found Chandler." Monica finishes. Nora raised her eye brows, "well… was it good?" She askes, "Mother!" Chandler says. He then hissed, "I'm going to the bathroom", and walks off. Nora looks at Monica, "well dear?" Monica takes a deep breath, and kept an eye out for Chandler. "Seven times in our first night." Monica whispers, "and he knows how to give instructions. " Nora grins, "that's all I needed to know." They both take a sip of their drinks. "Do you love him?" Nora asks. Monica's breath hitched, she again looked for Chandler. "I'm pretty sure I will be in love with him soon… he's been my best friend for years. What you have to understand Mrs. Bing," Nora interrupts, "Nora." Monica pauses. "What you have to understand Nora is that Chandler is the only person who has been there for me for every moment of the last 10 years. We've gotten to know each other; we've supported each other during break-ups, deaths and births!" She pauses again, "I'm taking my relationship with Chandler very seriously." "What?" Monica sees Chandler standing next to her. Nora grins, "Chandler darling, you are very lucky to have Monica, she's a wonderful woman. And Monica, my son is quite a catch, do you know about his trust fund?" "Mom!" Hissed Chandler. "I don't care about that, and at the moment it's none of my business. Let's just enjoy dinner." Monica smiles at Chandler and takes his hand. "Okay." Grumbles Chandler. "See Chandler, she's good for you." Nora couldn't resist saying. That set the tone of the evening.

[-]

Chandler had a banging headache by the time they were walking out of the restaurant; he was looking forward to going home. "Hang on kids, I got a present for you." Nora stops them, and hands Chandler a hotel room key. "A hotel room key?" Chandler says while rubbing his forehead. "Yes, for a suite here, tonight - my treat." She didn't even give them a chance to reply. She kisses them both on the cheek and walks out of the hotel. Monica turns to Chandler, "you ok?" Chandler sighs and pulls her into a hug. "Yeah, just want to crash to be honest." Monica squeezes him, "well let's stay here tonight, face tomorrow when it comes." Chandler pulls her back and gives her a small smile. "Sounds wonderful." He says. They walk towards the elevator.

[-]

Twenty minutes later they were lying in the huge super-king bed in an amazing suite. "I have to say, I like your mom!" Monica said lightly, Chandler grunts, "only my mother would give a night in a hotel suite as a present!" They lie in silence for a few minutes. "About what my mom said about a trust fund…" Chandler starts. "Chandler, I don't care, we don't have to talk about it." Chandler grabs her hands. "But I want to." Monica smiles, grateful that Chandler wants to tell her. Chandler starts, "mom put a hundred thousand dollars into a trust fund for me, which I gained access to at 25. But I've never touched it." He holds his hand up to Monica who was about to speak, "let me explain. Money never made me happy; it actually made my life pretty lonely. Not only did I have a sex-obsessed mother, I got a gay cross-dressing father and I was an only child. I swear my childhood home was designed to be as big as possible so my parents couldn't bump into each other. That meant I was by myself a lot of the time." Chandler pauses, Monica waits for him to continue. "My mom will never admit to it but I swear part of reason for that money was guilt, for my childhood. So I haven't touched it, I don't want guilt money; I want to live life on what I earn, not my mother." Monica leans forward and kisses him. "Thank you for telling me." Chandler pulls Monica closer. "Do you mind if we just stayed like this tonight." Chandler whispers. "Of course." Monica whispers back.

**AN: This chapter helps set the scene for the next one which delves more into Chandler and Monica's past.. Don't forget to check out my other fics set in the Chandler and Monica - Their Story universe. See my profile for details.**


	5. Chapter 5 - TOW The Flashback Continues

**Chapter 5 - TOW The Flashback Continues:**

**AN: Spoilers for Episodes up to and including TOW All The Thanksgivings. Starts after Monica puts the turkey on her head and Chandler accidentally blurts out "I love you" to Monica. Scenes are divided by [-].**

**Extra AN: I am aware of some errors in the Friends timeline, so here are the assumptions made for this chapter; Chandler and Ross meet at college in 1987 and Chandler meets Monica and Rachel at Thanksgiving that year. Monica and Rachel graduate High School and Monica starts culinary school in 1988. Chandler and Ross graduate college in 1991 as well as Monica graduating culinary school. Monica moved to NYC (Apartment no. 20) in 1990 (during culinary school) and Chandler moves to NYC (Apartment no. 19) in summer 1991 (after college). Phoebe and Kip move in No. 20 and No. 19 in late 1991. Kip moves out of No. 19, and then Phoebe moves out of No. 20, finally Joey moves in No.19 during 1992. Finally Rachel moves in No. 20 in 1994. The episode TOW All The Thanksgivings originally aired in 1998, therefore Chandler and Monica have known each other for 11 years.**

Chandler and Monica lay on Chandler's bed. "I can't believe you cut my toe off in revenge." Chandler moans, Monica slaps Chandler's arm. "Come on, you know the toe cutting part wasn't revenge." She pauses. "I can't believe that was 10 years ago. Including the Thanksgiving before we've known each other for 11 years!" Chandler shakes his head, "I know. And actually I can't be too mad over the toe cutting incident." Monica looks surprised. "Why?" She asks, "because if that didn't happen you wouldn't had written to me and triggered the start of a wonderful friendship." Chandler said. "Awww Chandler that's so romantic!" Chandler blushes, "I do have my moments." Monica laughs, "you are too cute." They hug, both thinking about the past.

[-]

**1st December 1988**

_Dear Chandler,_

_I hope this letter finds you well, actually that's probably a stupid opening line. I wanted to write you a short letter to apologize again for cutting off the tip of your toe. I feel really, really bad!_

_Anyway, I hope college is going well. I've just started culinary school. I took you advice last year when you said I should be a chef._

_Sincerely,_

_Monica Geller_

_(Ross's sister)_

_PS: I've enclosed some cookies for you._

[-]

**10th December 1988**

_Hi Monica,_

_Thanks for the letter and cookies (they were great) - college ok I guess. Ross is driving me mad with Carol, he's thinking of proposing. How you survived a childhood with him I never know._

_Good luck with culinary school, not that you need it!_

_From Chandler_

[-]

**16th December 1988**

_Hi Chandler,_

_Just a quick note to say Merry Christmas and Happy New Year! Hope you have a good time._

_Take care,_

_Monica_

[-]

**19th December 1988**

_Hi Monica,_

_Oh big plans - sitting in a huge house smoking and getting drunk by myself! Thanks for asking though, I think you are the only one as my mother has flown off to some Caribbean island with her newest boy-toy and my dad has no intentions of coming to New York for Christmas when his "family" is in Vegas._

_Merry Christmas and Happy New Year to you!_

_From,_

_Chandler_

[-]

**24th December 1988**

Monica knocks on Ross's bedroom door, "Ross, mom needs you." She calls out. Ross opens his door, "yeah ok, I still don't wanna be here though." Monica rolls her eyes, "don't be such a baby; you'll see Carol after Christmas. At least you have a girlfriend to miss you." Ross storms past her and stomps down the stairs. Monica pauses for a moment, until he hears Ross call out for mom, then she sneaks into his room. Ross, like her, had a tidy bedroom, so locating his address book shouldn't be too hard. She first checks his bedside drawers; she opens the top drawer and cringes when she sees a couple of playboy magazines. "Not there." She say to herself. She walks around to the other side of his bed and checks the other drawers. "Jackpot!" She whispers, the address book is sitting on top of some college work. She grabs it and slips out of Ross's bedroom. She runs back to her room and grabs a notepad; she quickly goes to B in Ross's address book and find not only an address but a phone number. She copies them down and then slips the address book back into Ross's bedroom. She creeps downstairs and peaks through the door to the lounge, she can see her dad watching TV and hear her mom and Ross in the kitchen talking. Monica tip-toes to the bottom of the stairs where the phone is. She picks up the handset and dials the number she has written down.

Ring, ring, pause, ring, ring, pause, ring, ring, Monica sighs, maybe he wasn't home. She is about to hang up when she hears the call connect, "hello," Monica hears a bored voice say. "May I speak to Chandler please?" Monica asks politely. A pause, "that's me." She hears back. "Hi Chandler, it's Monica." Nothing, "Ross's sister." Chandler finally speaks, "I remember… how are you?" Chandler asks awkwardly, "fine," Monica replies. Another pause. "So when you said you were alone at Christmas I wondered if you would like some company? I mean I have to be here Christmas Day but I can cover over today or 26th?" Pause "I mean if you wanted company." Yet another pause. "I know you could invite Ross but you said all he talks about is Carol, which he is doing here by the way, and I'm single." "Errr…" Chandler starts, Monica then realises what she said. "Oh no, no, no, I mean I won't have someone to talk about coz I don't have a boyfriend, unlike Ross who has Carol…" Monica cringes, "I'm not saying you don't have a girlfriend." Chandler finally breaks his silence by laughing, "I actually don't have a girlfriend, I'm not that good with woman. I get nervous and say stupid things. The only woman I can talk to is Carol, and that's only coz she's Ross's girlfriend." Monica smiles, "so you are by yourself?" "Yeah…" sighs Chandler. "Didn't Ross invite you over to ours for Christmas?" "He did but I wanted a break from Ross and his monologues about Carol… so you want to come around?" Chandler asks, "if you like." Monica replies. "Want me to pick you up?" "You have a car?" Monica half asks half states. Chandler chuckles, "kinda, will explain later. What time?" Chandler says. "Gimme an hour and Chandler, can you pick me up at the end of the road? I just don't want Ross to squeal to mom and dad." Chandler laughs. "Sure, no problem. See you then." Chandler hangs up.

[-]

"Wow!" Monica says as Chandler pulls into the gates leading to his house. Chandler shrugs, "6 bedrooms, 4 bathrooms, pretty pointless though." Monica gives a sympathetic smile. Chandler pulls into the garage and gets out, along with Monica. He leads them through a door in the garage. "I never use the front door." Chandler explains. He leads them up a large spiral staircase and into a large bedroom at the very end of one hallway. There is a bed in the middle of the room, a large desk in one corner and two doors on the other wall, both were open so Monica could see a closet and a bathroom. Monica notices the ashtray and numerous bottles littering the desk. "Have you been drinking?" Monica asks, "no," replies Chandler, "not yet." Monica takes another look around and notices the lack of personal touches, "no photos", Monica comments. Chandler shrugs, "nothing I want to remember." Chandler walks over to the desk and lights a cigarette. He inhales and then blows the smoke out. "So whatcha wanna do?" Asks Chandler. Honestly Monica hadn't thought that far ahead. She says the first thing she could think of. "Play a game?" Chandler raises his eyebrows, "what type of game?" Oh my god, think Monica, think! "Truth or dare!" She blurts out. Oh no, no, no, no, he's gonna think I'm weird or that I'm hitting on him, which I'm not! She firmly tells herself. Chandler grins and sits crossed legged on the floor, "ok - I go first!" Monica, still internalizing, slowly drops to the floor. "Truth or Dare?" Monica thinks carefully, it was the first question so she had no idea what was coming. "Truth."

[-]

It was an hour later and both Monica and Chandler had drunk a few beers, the game was a good icebreaker. "Truth", Chandler says, "ok what is your most embarrassing moment?" Monica asks, Chandler blushs instantly. "What?" Monica says, "oh this is going to be good going by how red your face is!" Monica laughs. Chandler clears his throat, "well it's not a moment, more like a body part." Monica's eyes widens, "ohh I'm now intrigued!" Chandler refuses to meet Monica's eyes as he says, "I have a 3rd nipple." Monica is speechless, "wow, wasn't expecting that!"

[-]

Another hour later the game was forgotten and both were complaining about their lives, "nothing I do is good enough for my mom, she will always compare me to Ross no matter what I do." Monica moans, Chandler grunts, "at least your mom notices you to comment, I haven't seen my mom since the summer! One book tour after another. She couldn't make my birthday so she made a call and bought me a car! The ironic thing is that if she had called me to wish me happy birthday instead of making that call to get me the car I would have appreciated that more." Chandler was nearly drunk so his words started to make less sense. Monica thought for a moment, "when is your birthday?" "8th April, why?" Monica rummages in her handbag and pulls out a diary, she goes to 8th April and writes down 'Chandler's birthday'. "I won't forget your birthday, you can't choose your family but you can choose your friends." Chandler smiles.

[-]

**5th January 1989**

_Hi Monica,_

_Thank you again for your company over Xmas and new year. It's comforting to know I'm not the only screwed up child out there!_

_Anyway, just wanted to wish you luck for next week (for your 1st chef assessment). _

_Be good in 1989, _

_Chandler_

[-]

**14th January 1989**

Chandler is counting the change in his hand as he walks towards the pay phone in his doom. He has a phone number scribbled on his hand. He gets to the phone, puts the money in and dials. "Hello Geller Residence," He recognized her voice instantly. "So?" He says. "It was fantastic!" She answers happily. "It went exactly as planned, I'm so glad I rehearsed it! Thank you!" Chandler laughs, "I was happy to be your guinea pig. You kept me fed over the holidays, fair trade."

[-]

**8th April 1989**

Monica stands in front of the and knocks. Ross opens the door and frowns. "What are you doing here?" He asks, "nice, what happened to 'hi Monica, how are you'?" Ross rolls his eyes, "it's not a good time." Monica stands her ground. "I'm not here for you, it's Chandler's birthday and I've baked him a cake." Ross frowns again, "birthday?" He questions. Monica pushes past Ross and enters the dorm room. She immediately sees Chandler, sitting on his bed, beer in hand and surrounded by a few empty bottles. "Happy 21st Birthday!" Chandler mock toasts himself. Monica crouches down next to his bed, "I remembered, I baked you a birthday cake." Monica smiles and squeezes his unoccupied hand. Chandler looks her in the eyes, he puts his beer down and picks up an envelope that was on his bed; he hands it to her. She takes it silently and reads the contents. She sighs deeply and takes his other hand. No words were needed.

[-]

**10th April 1989**

_Monica,_

_Thank you for coming to visit on my birthday, and the lovely cake!_

_Your friend,_

_Chandler_

[-]

**22nd April 1989**

"Monica, delivery." Jack calls out. "Coming!" Monica yells running down the stairs. She gets to the door and sees and oblong box with a card taped on top. "What is that sweetie?" Asks Jack. "Just something I ordered Dad." Monica takes it, turns around and runs back upstairs. Monica jumps on her bed and opens the box first, "oh" Monica gasps. It is an expensive chef knife set. She opens the card.

_Monica,_

_For food purposes only. Happy Birthday._

_Your friend,_

_Chandler_

Monica grins, getting the alternative meaning of his words. "Monica, time for your birthday dinner." She hears her dad yell. She leaves the box and card on her bed and gets up. As she leave the room she takes one backward glance at her present, she smiles as she leaves her bedroom.

[-]

**Present day**

"I still have that birthday card." Monica says, "really!?" Exclaims Chandler. "All your letters too." Monica confesses. Chandler smiles and pulls her even closer, "me too." He says softly. They lay there in a comfortable silence for a few more minutes. "Monica, what I blurted out earlier," he pauses and Monica waits patiently. "I want to say it, but I need a little more time." He whispers nervously. Monica looks deep into Chandler's eyes, "it's fine, there's no rush - I promise!" Monica says reassuringly. Chandler nods and kisses her.

**AN: This chapter helps to explain the delay with the first "I love you's" and also provides some back story for Chandler and Monica's friendship… Don't forget to check out my other fics set in the Chandler and Monica - Their Story universe. See my profile for details.**


	6. Chapter 6 - TOW The Dedication

**Chapter 6 - TOW The Dedication:**

**AN: Spoilers for Episodes up to and including TOW Ross's Sandwich. Starts before the video camera is setup in Chandler's apartment. Scenes are divided by [-].**

_'Dedicated to my son, Chandler, and his special someone.'_

Oh dear god, thought Monica, he is not going to take this well. Monica is sitting at the kitchen table with a copy of 'Secret Companion' open, it was the latest Nora Tyler-Bing romance/sex novel. And she had dedicated it to her and Chandler. The only good she could find in this is that Nora hadn't named her! Everything else though - bad, bad, bad. Nora obviously thinks she's given Chandler a compliment as she actually sent them a signed copy…

_'You kids inspired me. Check out pg. 24. Love Mom_ x'

…Nora had written on the inside cover. She has to hide it, at least until she can break it gently to Chandler. Monica dashes to her bedroom and stuffs the book under her mattress. She forgot to check page 24 though. She also forgot that Rachel was a Nora Tyler-Bing fan.

[-]

Chandler is in a good mood, he had found the perfect Christmas present for Monica, he found a beautiful album and he is currently sitting in his bedroom carefully inserting the letters he received from her years ago. He left pages blank for her to add his letters. He also found some photos of them together when she first moved to the city. He is so engrossed on the task at hand that he doesn't hear his name being called until his bedroom door slams open. Chandler just manages to cover the album with his jacket, which is also on the bed.

"Oh my god Chandler!" Rachel practically yells, "who is she?" Chandler freezes, "whhatt are you talking about?" Chandler stutters out. Rachel waves a book in his face, "your mom's new book." Chandler looks confused. "And? Y'know I don't follow my mom's book releases, creeps me out." Chandler shudders. Rachel rolls her eyes, "oh grow up Chandler. And I was talking about her book dedication." Rachel shows Chandler and the colour drains from his face. There is a brief silence and then Chandler jumps up and storms out his room, Rachel following him. Chandler grabs the phone and starts punching the number pad, obviously angry. "Can you please leave Rachel; I need to speak to my mother." Chandler growls out the last two words.

[-]

Rachel dashes into her apartment, everyone was there except Chandler. "Do you guys know about Chandler?" Blank faces. Rachel rolls her eyes, "that he's seeing someone!" Rachel elaborates. "No he isn't" Monica says very quickly, Ross shrugs, "I don't think so, if he was then Monica would know." Ross says casually, Monica's mouth goes dry at Ross's words while Joey just rolls his eyes. "He is!" Rachel insists, "look!" She holds out the book for everyone to see. Monica recognises it at once and gasps. "I know!" Rachel says, "Chandler's been holding out on us!" Rachel exclaims, happy for gossip! Before anyone can comment they hear a door slam very loudly. "What was that?" Ross asks. Rachel winces, "Chandler didn't know about the book when I asked him. He kinda got angry and chucked me out so he could yell at his mom." Monica jumps up, "Chandler's seen this?! Oh god!" Monica runs out of the apartment.

[-]

"Chandler! Wait!" Monica yells as she follows Chandler out of their apartment building. She catches up with him and grabs his arm. He stops and rips his arm from her grasp. "Is it true?" He asks with a hurt expression on his face. Monica is confused. "What?" "Mom said that you had spoken to her the day after we went to the Plaza, she also said she sent you a copy of the book." Monica takes a deep breath, "the book turned up this morning, after you left for work. I didn't want to tell you over the phone, I had no idea Rachel had a copy." Monica explains with an apologetic tone in her voice. Chandler still looks pissed, "oh mother dearest always sends Rachel a copy of each new book." He takes a deep breath. "Why did you talk to my mom after we went to dinner?" Monica grabs Chandler's hands. "She called me Chandler, she said she wanted to know about me. Said that she saw how comfortable we are together and knows that it's going to last. She wanted to know about us. I thought it was nice, that it was about time she showed an interest in your life - I didn't know she would do this Chandler! I'm so sorry." Monica is crying by the time she stops speaking. "Hey, hey." Chandler says pulling Monica into a hug. "You weren't to know, it's not your fault." He pauses, "just never trust my mom ok!" Monica nods yes. "So," Chandler says running a hand through his hair. "How do we fix this? Have they all seen it?" Chandler says referring to their friends. Monica nods. Chandler takes a deep breath, "ok I'll say I lied and made-up a girlfriend to get my mom off my back. Definitely something I would do." Chandler mutters the last sentence under his breath. "Ok, let's get this over with." They walk back into the apartment building.

[-]

Chandler and Monica walk into the apartment together. Rachel jumps up immediately, "so tell us Chandler!" Chandler holds up his hand to stop her. "Rachel stop, there is no 'special someone'. I made up a girlfriend to get my mother off my back." Rachel's face drops. Ross looks at Chandler, "that's sad dude." Chandler replies, "thanks buddy, nice to have your support and sympathy." Chandler's words are dripping with sarcasm. Phoebe then chips in, "Chandler, if your special someone is a man then that's ok, we won't judge." Chandler growls out, "I'm not gay and there is no one! Now drop it please!" Chandler sits down and joins the others watching TV. With the exception of Rachel who was reading the book. "Oh my god, Mon, Pheebs, come here and read this!" Rachel is on page 24, both girls lean over Rachel's shoulder to read the page. Chandler watches Monica's reaction, her eyes widen and her lips are drawn into a thin line, she's also a tad flushed. She flicks her eyes to Chandler nervously. Ross and Joey were now playing attention. "Pass it over, I wanna see what's made you girls so excited." Ross says "Me too!" Joey adds. Chandler's had enough. "I'm going to bed." He stands up and walks out before anyone can question him.

[-]

It's gone midnight before Monica is able to slip out of her apartment and into no. 19. She walks into Chandler's room with the book Nora had sent her. She silently walks over to Chandler and shows him, "inspiration? Is she for real?!" Chandler sighs, "read page 24 Chandler." He takes the book of her and goes to page 24, by the end of the page his head is in his hands. "That's London." He whispers. "How?" Monica bites her lip, "I honestly didn't realise I had given her that many details. I'm so, so, sorry Chandler! Let me make it up to you!" She begs. "I'll grant any wish," Chandler opens his mouth, "not sex on the balcony, remember you are earning points for that!" For the first time in hours Chandler smiles. "Ok let me think… oh there is something, you know how we are the best… how about we document it?" Chandler says, raising his eyes brows seductively up and down. Monica laughs, "you mean video tape us having sex?" She thinks for a moment. "Oh alright, when?" Chandler grins, "Joey has a date tomorrow night. We'll do it here and I'll lock the door."

**AN: This now puts both characters in the right setting for the scene in TOW Ross's Sandwich where Joey walks in with the video camera is setup… Don't forget to check out my other fics set in the Chandler and Monica - Their Story universe. See my profile for details.**


	7. Chapter 7 - TOW The Christmas Gifts

**Chapter 7 ****–**** TOW The Christmas Gifts:**

**AN: Spoilers for Episodes up to and including TOW Chandler's Work Laugh. This chapter will start mid-way through TOW All The Resolutions; and will include the scene where Rachel picks up the phone and overhears Monica and Chandler talking. Scenes are divided by [-].**

Christmas Eve 1998, Chandler thought it was fitting that he will be giving her first Christmas gift as a couple on the same day that their friendship started ten years ago. He smiles at the thought as he creeps over to Monica's room. It was only just Christmas Eve, 2am, but he knew she would be really busy tomorrow. He slowly pushes Monica's bedroom open, he had been given an open invitation to her room without knocking about a month ago. She is sitting cross-legged on her bed, her face lights up when he walks into her room. "Hey you." She greets warmly. "Hey back." Chandler says, his smile getting bigger. He sits next to her and hands her over a neatly Christmas wrapped box with a card. "It's not Christmas yet." Monica says softly, "well, this gift can't be opened in front of the others plus I know you will be busy tomorrow." He pauses, "I also wanted to give it to you on Christmas Eve…" he fades off. Monica gets the significance. She takes a look at the box in front of her, knowing Chandler spent longer wrapping her present compared to their friends, just to make it perfect for her. She opens the card first;

_My dear Monica,_

_To celebrate us!_

_Always,_

_Chandler_

_X_

Monica's heartbeat speeds up, she starts ripping the paper off the box. Chandler moves closer to her and watches, looking forward to her reaction. She opens the box and pulls out the album Chandler had bought. She opens the first page and sees a photo of them, labelled Christmas Eve 1988, she remembered that for some strange reason she took her camera over to Chandler's that night. She only took one photo, she had to beg him. The photo is a close up of their faces as Chandler was holding the camera at arm's length, Monica was close to Chandler to ensure they both got in the camera. Chandler wasn't exactly smiling, more like caught in the process of rolling his eyes, while Monica had a big smile on her face. Monica laughs, "how did you find this?" She asks, "I must confess I had to rummage around in here but I remember you taking it." Monica raises her eyes, "good memory and good guess!" She turns over the page and sees her letters to him, and spaces for her to put in his letters. Tears jumps to her eyes, this was amazing… She puts the album gently down and then jumps on Chandler kissing him passionately. A minute later she stops. "I want to give you your present now." She says getting up and leaning under her bed. She pulls out a smaller, oblong box with a card. Like Monica, Chandler opened the card first;

_My Chandler,_

_London will always be the most special night of my life._

_Your Monica,_

_xxx_

Chandler is overwhelmed with emotion as he lifts the lid of the box and sees a beautifully framed photograph of them walking down the aisle at Ross's wedding. It was a wonderfully captured moment, their arms linked, Chandler sneaking a look at Monica, while she had a beaming grin on her face. Monica interrupts his thoughts, "I was thinking you could put it on your desk at work." Chandler turns to her, "I'd love to do that." Monica smiles, "there's something more, under the frame." Chandler lifts the frame out of the box and find a small stack of papers, wrapped neatly in a thin ribbon. "What's this?" Asks Chandler. Monica pauses before answering, "I've written out five fantasies about us." Chandler's mouth drops open. Monica continues, "We don't have to do them, I just thought it would be fun to write them out and share them with you." Monica turns her head away embarrassed. "Hey," Chandler says using his hand to turn her head back to him. "I love it, seriously!" He pulls the ribbon and then unfolds the first piece of paper. Wow, Chandler thought, this wasn't a description of a fantasy, it was an erotic script. Chandler skims the first couple of paragraphs, "Mr. Big?" Chandler turns back to Monica. She grins, "do you not like your nickname?" Chandler laughs out loud, "oh I like it! And I love this," referring to her present, "so whatever they say I'm more than happy to fulfil your fantasies Miss. Geller."

[-]

"You just saw me a few minutes ago." Monica says on the phone, she had heard her phone ring and dashed into her bedroom to answer it as Phoebe and Joey were arguing in the kitchen. "I know, but I couldn't really talk to you with the guys there." Monica sighs. She was waiting for Chandler to make the suggestion of coming clean to their friends. She loved the sneaking around but she wanted to be with Chandler all the time! She didn't want to pressure him though, she could wait. Chandler was softly talking but Monica is so caught in her thoughts that she didn't really hear him, or the phone clicking. "I can't wait to be with you," Monica blurts out. "I'll just tell Rachel I'm doing laundry after work." "Laundry, huh, that my new nickname?" Chandler says cheekily. Monica smiles, "awwww, you know what your nickname is, Mr. Big!" Monica says in a saucy tone. The phone clicks again, and that time Monica hears it. "What was that?" Monica asks. "No idea," Chandler dismisses, "so I'm really liking this Mr. Big nickname." Monica laughs, "I thought you would! I'll see you soon." "Yeah. Bye" Chandler says softly and they hang up.

[-]

It had been a week and Rachel was ready to explode! All that Joey knew was that it started in London - over half a year ago! And that they 'did it' on the couch yesterday. She wanted to confront Monica but Joey had, somehow, managed to talk her out of it - for now. But she was struggling, she now saw the signs around them, the little looks and touches. Joey was right, it should be obvious! However, she can see how their behavior is easily ignored; they have been very close for years. In fact, this really was the next step for them. Rachel has tried to get the story of how they got close out of Monica for years, but Monica has always been very closed mouth about it. All that she knew was that Monica had apologized after the toe incident and they had stayed in touch; and when Chandler needed an apartment Monica tipped him off about no. 19. That was in 1991 and they have been close since. Before Rachel knew it she had stood up and walked to Monica's door, feeling the urge to snoop. Rachel knew Chandler had taken Monica out to a work-thing of his tonight, Joey had told her. Monica passed tonight off as an extra shift at the restaurant. Rachel is now standing in Monica's room, she sees a small teddy sitting on her night-stand. Rachel frowns, that's new. Rachel spent the next few minutes casually looking through Monica's bedroom, being careful not to disturb anything Monica would notice. She opens her closet and notices a new-looking box sitting on the floor. She sits on the ground and lifts the lid. The first thing she notices was Nora Tyler-Bing's new book sitting on top, 'Secret Companion', Rachel picks up the book and opens the front cover. She reads what Nora wrote inside;

_'You kids inspired me. Check out pg. 24. Love Mom x'_

Oh My God! Rachel screams in her head. She jumps her and runs out of her apartment straight into no. 19. "Joey!" Rachel yells. Joey was dozing in his chair and jumps at Rachel's yell. "What!?" Joey responds grumpily. "Monica is Chandler's special someone!" Rachel shouts. "First of all, please don't yell Rachel. Second, you know they are dating." Rachel rolls her eyes, "that's not what I meant. Look at this." Rachel hands Joey the book, he reads Nora's message and then flicks to page 24. "This is based on Monica and Chandler!" Joey says jumping up. "Wow, I know he said seven times but if this is the truth then wow!" Rachel looks at Joey sharply, "hey you said you didn't know anything!" Joey cringes, "not anything I can tell you Rachel so please don't ask me!" Rachel sighs, "well I bet I can find out more by going through the box where I found this." Rachel walks out, Joey stands still for a moment and then runs after her.

[-]

Rachel sits back on the floor in front of Monica's closet, Joey just ran in after her. "Sit Joey." Rachel says. He does so and then Rachel pulls out a couple of cards from the box as well as an album. She opens the cards first. "Wow," Rachel says, "secret Christmas cards to each other. And a cryptic message from Chandler." Joey has opened the album. "Errr… I think Chandler's card refers to this." He passes over the album to Rachel. "Oh my god that's Monica and Chandler in 1988. Wow, that photo was taken exactly 10 years ago on Christmas Eve." She turns a page, "they wrote to each other back then?!" Rachel exclaims. "That's how they got to know each other, I had always wondered." Rachel says, more to herself. "Why would Monica keep that from you?" Joey asks, "I never knew, but by reading these letters it sounds like Chandler wasn't having a good time and maybe she didn't want to betray his confidence." Rachel continues to flick through the album; Monica had added the letters from Chandler and numerous more photos, including photos over the last 6 months. "These are recent photos." Rachel comments. "How did they do all these things in secret!?" She wonders, Joey scoffs, "surprised they had that much time considering how long they spend in Chandler's bedroom." Rachel slaps Joey's arm. "Hey, don't need to know that!" Suddenly a piece of paper falls out of the album. "What's this?" Says Rachel. She picks it up and opens it. There's a slight pause. "Oh my god, it's a list of places they want to have sex. And half of them are crossed off! Oh god Joey Central Perk is on here, and it's crossed off!" Joey snatches the paper out of her hands and reads it. "Niceeee!" "Joey!" Exclaims Rachel. "I think I know enough now," Rachel shudders and put everything back into the box. She makes sure everything was back in its correct place and then gets up. "Ok Joey, I don't' see any need to talk about this, ever." Joey agrees, "no argument from me!" They walk out of Monica's bedroom feeling a bit too close to Monica and Chandler!

[-]

Monica walks through the apartment door close to midnight; Rachel was sitting watching TV on the sofa. "Hey Mon, nice evening?" Rachel asks, not even bothering to ask where she was. "Yes it was thanks." She hesitates, waiting for Rachel to ask her where she went. When she didn't a wisp of sadness went through her, she misses talking to Rachel. Rachel is watching Monica out of the corner of her eye, she can see she is torn, both relieved and disappointment that Rachel didn't ask where she was. Rachel then mentally broke the promise she made Joey - maybe Monica needed a push to confess her relationship with Chandler. She will duck out at work tomorrow to speak to her. Happy with her action plan she got up, "goodnight Monica." "Goodnight Rachel," Monica replies softly.

**AN: This now leads onto the scene where Rachel asks about Monica's love-life in Central Perk, and as well as the rest of the TOW Chandler's Work Laugh episode… Don't forget to check out my other fics set in the Chandler and Monica - Their Story universe. See my profile for details.**


	8. Chapter 8 - TOW Ross Finds Out

**Chapter 8 - TOW Ross Finds Out:**

**AN: Spoilers for Episodes up to and including TOW The Girl Who Hits Joey. Chapter starts at the beginning of the episode, after Ross finds out but before the first scene after the opening credits. Scenes are divided by [-].**

"I love you." Says Chandler kissing her on the forehead. They had decided to move their love making to Monica's bedroom after Ross got a free show from his apartment window. Joey and Rachel had dragged Ross out; they heard her mutter 'coffee house' before the door shut. Monica smiles and cuddles into Chandler, "I love you too." She says back.

[-]

"They're really in love?" Ross asks for the third time. The four of them were in Central Perk. "Yes!" Yells Phoebe. Her, Rachel and Joey were getting annoyed with Ross's denial. "So how long has this been going on?" Ross decided park the love question. "Ross don't get mad." Joey tried to prepare Ross. "It happened in London." Ross shot up. "At my wedding!" Rachel and Phoebe are sitting on either side of Ross on the orange sofa; they both reach up and pull him back down by his arms. Ross takes a depth breath, "but that was over six months ago." He says, Joey continues to explain in a visual way. "Yep, been going at it like bunnies since then. Never knew Chandler had it in him!" Ross went to bolt but Rachel and Phoebe pull him back down again. "Look, Ross you need to focus on Monica's happiness." Rachel says. "Easy for you to say, I've only just found out, I've not had a chance to see them happy together." Phoebe jumps in the conversation, "oh oh, Rachel and Joey can help you there Ross! They've both known for a while, especially Joey who's known for months!" Joey and Rachel both glare at Phoebe, who is oblivious to their glares. Ross looks at both of them, "how long have you both known about them?" He asks. Joey clears his throat, "I've known about 5 months now." Ross's eyes open wide. "You?" He asks Rachel. "I've only known for a month." Rachel says, trying to sound casual. Joey jumps in. "Anyway Ross, Pheebs is right, let us help. I've got a funny story which I don't think any of you know…"

[-]

"Are you going to miss sneaking around?" Asks Monica, "nahhh, I know I joked that I got to kiss Rachel and Phoebe months ago, but really, it felt wrong to hide something that felt so right." Monica smiles, knowing only she will ever see this side of him. Silence, then Chandler says. "They're talking about us right now aren't they?" Pause. "Most likely." Monica agrees.

[-]

"So Chandler kissing us was to cover kissing Monica." Rachel checks. Ross stares at Joey, "I don't consider Chandler sticking his tongue down my ex-girlfriend's throat any more funny than him doing that to my sister!" Ross moans. "Ok I got one," Rachel jumps in. "Chandler's Christmas present to Monica." Joey's eyes open really wide. "Rachel you can't tell them that! Monica will kill you if she finds out what you did." Rachel looks surprised "I Joey? Don't you mean we?" Joey jumps up, "oh no, no, no, NO!" Phoebe interrupts, "just tell us." Rachel turns to Ross and Phoebe, and Joey sat down with a sulky look on his face. "He got her an album and filled it with photos of them together and letters they sent to each other back in college." Ross scoffs, "sounds gay." Phoebe comments, "I think it's really sweet, hard to believe Chandler would do that!" Ross holds up a hand, "hang on, did you say from college? Chandler didn't get to know Monica until after college, I mean apart from her being my sister." Rachel shakes her head, "I thought that too, but there are letters to each other start from December 1988." Ross leans back, while he took this information in. "I never knew that," he says quietly, "why didn't they tell me?" Rachel shrugs. "Ok we need a funny story now! Ohhh I got one, not long after you had the triplets Phoebe, I caught Monica in a compromising position in her bedroom…" "Rach I don't really…" Ross interrupts but Rachel cuts back over him. "Not going into details! Anyway, when I confronted her about it she said was waiting for a guy from work. When I pushed for details she said he was the best sex she'd ever had!" "Wow!" Phoebe says. "Don't see that as funny." Ross grumbles, "no, what was funny was when I spoke about her new secret boyfriend in front of Chandler. And I said I wanted to meet the man who is the best sex she'd ever had." Rachel laughs, "I don't think I've ever seen Chandler giddy before!" Ross glares at Rachel, "well I thought it was funny!" She defends.

[-]

"Do you think we owe our fantastic sex to our ten year friendship?" Asks Monica, "no, we owe it to you being really hot!" Quips Chandler, Monica playfully slaps him, "seriously!" She says. He thinks, "I think that is a part of it. But all jokes and sarcasm aside, I feel drawn to you. And all I want to do is make you happy," he shrugs, "that and I love seeing you cum; oh it's amazing to watch." Monica blushes. "In fact we should run away this weekend, spend two whole days pleasuring you babe." Chandler whispers in her ear. "As long as there's no tv." Monica says, referring to their disastrous weekend away to Atlantic City. "Or glasses!" Adds Chandler.

[-]

"I know what I want to know!" Bounces Phoebe, "how you two found out! Joey you first." Joey smiles, "Chandler and Monica went away for a weekend but told us they each had a work thing. When they got back they both said they saw Donald Trump waiting for an elevator, and Monica had left her eyelash curler in the hotel room." Confused looks, "I don't get it Joe." Ross says. Joey realises he hasn't finished the story, "the hotel called for Chandler and I answered, they said an eyelash curler was found in his room." "Ohhhhh." Phoebe, Rachel and Ross all say. "I overheard them on the phone," Rachel says. "Monica called Chandler Mr. Big." Ross jumps up for the third time. "Oh my god!"

[-]

"Oh my god!" Monica says, "Chandler I cannot believe you did this." She was holding a photocopy of his work emergency contact details. "Well I love you and in an emergency you are the first person I would want anyone to call." Chandler smiles, "I changed it last week and was planning on taking you out to dinner, show you that and then tell you I love you for the first time." He grins, "guess Pheebs game stopped that idea."

[-]

"Pheebs you pretended to want sex with Chandler to force him to confess he's dating Monica." Ross says, "yep!" Replies Phoebe. "Why didn't you just ask them?" Asks Ross, "Monica kept denying it." Explains Rachel. "Then Chandler said he loved Monica?" Ross questions. "Yep, and Monica said she loved Chandler." Rachel answers. "I think it's sweet!" Says Phoebe, "hey here comes the happy couple." Monica and Chandler walk through the doors of Central Perk holding hands. "Hello children!" Chandler gives his normal greeting. "Chandler can we speak?" Ross says, Chandler looks nervous. "Actually Monica we want to talk to you too. Let's go back upstairs." Rachel practically drags Monica out of the coffee house, with Phoebe following. Ross stares at Joey, "is that the time! I got an audition - bye guys!" Joey rushes out leaving Ross and Chandler alone.

For the first time in years there was an awkward silence between them. "So," Ross starts, "you and Monica." Chandler nods, "yeah". Silence again. "Joey told us it started in London." Another silence, "yes." Yet another silence. "Are you only going to give me one word answers?" Ross says frustrated. Chandler sighs, "What do you want me to say Ross. I didn't intent for this to happen, I just…" he hesitates. "What Chandler?" Ross asks. "I'm head over heels in love with your sister Ross, a part of me has been in love with her for years." Chandler confesses. Ross nods, "so what changed in London?" He asks, being level-headed. "Honestly?" Chandler asks. "Yes please." Chandler takes a deep breath, "Monica came to my hotel room, drunk and wanting comfort." Chandler quickly continues. "I didn't take advantage of her Ross, I had a crush on her for quite a while and I offered to be her boyfriend but she always turned me down… At your wedding she changed her mind and you have no idea how happy I am that she did!"

[-]

"So tell us what makes Chandler the best sex you've ever had!?" Rachel asks excitedly as the three of enter no. 20. "Rachel!" Monica shouts in shock, "what?!" Rachel replies, "you've been holding out on us for months!" Monica rolls her eyes, "that's because it was a secret." "Why though?" Phoebe asks. Monica sighs, "we are just so bad at relationships and, no offense guys, we wanted no outside influence." Rachel laughs, "you are a control freak Monica, it wasn't about outside influence, it was about controlling and training Chandler." Monica gets upset at her comment. "That is so not true; in fact I actually enjoy losing control with Chandler. When he takes control it is amazing - which is why he is the best sex I've ever had." Phoebe looks intrigued. "What do you mean?" Monica pauses for a moment. "The first time we were together, I had two orgasms before we had intercourse." Rachel and Phoebe looked shocked, "how?" Asked Rachel. "Chandler is very giving, and his paranoia about being bad in bed actually makes him unbelievable!" Rachel grins wickedly, "so is everything on page 24 is true then?" Monica's eyes widen, "how do you…" She drifts off and then made the connection. "You've been nosing around my room!" Rachel didn't want to confess but knew the information she would get back would be worth it. "Oh it's not a big deal Monica, come on bring out the book so Phoebe can see." Phoebe had been turning back and forth to each of them as they spoke. "What book?" She asks. Monica sighs and goes into her bedroom; she comes out a few seconds later with the book Nora sent her. She opens the front cover and shows it to Phoebe. "Oh my god!" Phoebe says, she then turns to page 24 and starts to read. "You didn't answer my question Monica." Says Rachel as Phoebe continues to read, totally engrossed. "Is it true?" Rachel asks again looking at Monica. Monica closes her eyes for a moment. Phoebe finishes reading and also stares at Monica, eyebrows raised. "It's true." Monica says softly. "And I'll tell you one thing, I wasn't even looking for Chandler that night, I was looking for Joey for some meaningless sex! But instead I ended up with my best friend," she pauses, "I cannot believe we've known each other for over ten years." Monica smiles.

[-]

"Chandler, did you write to Monica while we were in college?" Ross asks. Chandler decides to be honest, "Mon wrote to me apologizing for my toe, and sent me cookies. We kept in touch from there; a few letters, phone calls and the odd visit. As you know once we moved into the city we got a lot closer. And I promise you nothing more ever happened until London." Ross nods. "We want to take this slow Ross, no pressure." Ross agrees but little did he know that pressure was just around the corner for Chandler, and that Ross would be part of the cause.

**AN: The first scene (after opening credits) of TOW The Girl Who Hits Joey is set after this chapter… Don't forget to check out my other fics set in the Chandler and Monica - Their Story universe. See my profile for details.**


	9. Chapter 9 - TOW Chandler's Childhood

**Chapter 9 - TOW Chandler's Childhood **

**AN: Thank you for reviews so far. Spoilers for episodes up to and including TOW Vegas - Part 1. Chapter starts after the scene where Monica gives Vegas tickets to Chandler as an anniversary present. Scenes are divided by [-].**

"Honey are you ok?" Monica asks, they are lying in Monica's bed and Chandler has been quiet for the last couple of hours. Earlier Monica had bought them tickets to Las Vegas to celebrate their one year anniversary. Chandler was thrilled at first, but then he started thinking about the last time he was in Vegas. Once that thought had gotten into his active memory the floodgates opened. Chandler realises that it's been about a minute and he still hadn't answered. "Thinking about Las Vegas… and that has made me think about my childhood." Monica frowns. "I know your dad lives in Vegas but you've never really spoke about him before, outside your sarcastic comments!" Chandler sighs, "I had 10 very difficult years, starting with the divorce." Monica hold him tightly. "You wanna tell me?"

[-]

**Thanksgiving 1978**

Nine year old Chandler Bing sits in on the floor of his bedroom closet. His arms wrapped around his knees, tears running down his face. He can hear his parents yelling and crashes where things were being thrown around. He stares at a picture on the floor in front of him. It was a drawing of a happy family in a park; mom, dad and a little boy. It was signed Chandler, 6 years old. It was his dream, to have a happy family. Now that his parents are getting divorced that dream was gone forever. He picks up the picture and tears it in half. He drops the pieces on the floor and rewraps his arms around his knees. His head lowered and his mouth releases a sob. He closes his eyes and slowly rocks, tears free falling from his face. Alone. It was now official, he will always be alone. Neither of his parents want him, he is a burden, and he has no siblings. He is the reason they are divorcing, they can't live with him, they have their careers and he is an inconvenience. It is his fault! Chandler yells internally, his heartbeat speeding up, he is taking fast shallow breaths, and he feels like he is drowning. As he is only nine years old Chandler neither had nor ever heard of a panic attack before so the experience is even scarier. He starts swaying, his breaths turning into gasps and then he falls over sideways - unconscious.

[-]

When Chandler wakes up, he was still on the floor but there is sunshine coming through the window. He had been there all night. He gets up and walks out his bedroom and he finds a note tacked to his door;

_Chan-man, _

_I'm going away for a few days buddy. Will see you at the weekend. We'll talk then._

_Love_

_Dad_

Chandler sighs and goes down to the kitchen. He sees another note, this one taped to the fridge.

_Chandler darling,_

_I will be out today with my publisher. Tell your father he'll have to arrange dinner. I'll home after your bedtime._

_Love you sweetie_

_Mom_

Chandler feels his heart drop. He is alone, again.

[-]

**20th July 1979**

Chandler pushes the front door open, "hello?" He calls out? He drags his suitcase through the door. "Mr. Chandler, you're home." Says Ellen rushing towards the front door. Chandler smiles slightly, he likes Ellen. His mother hired Ellen after she had fired Carlos, the houseboy, on Thanksgiving last year. When Charles left last year he hadn't returned for the weekend like he promised. He had sent Chandler a letter explaining he needed more time to 'find himself'. Chandler threw the letter away, knowing that his dad meant he didn't have time for him. Nora couldn't handle being a single parent, especially with a career (and social life) so she relied on Ellen to look after Chandler. Chandler had started becoming 'difficult' according to Nora and by the start of 1979 so she had enrolled him in a private boarding school. Now it is the summer break and Chandler is back home. "Hi Ellen, mom here?" Ellen's lips tighten. "Mrs. Bing is out of town on a book tour, she will be back next week." Chandler shakes his head, "typical." He feels around in his pockets and finds a pack of cigarettes and lighter, he lights one. Ellen looks on disapprovingly, "Mr. Chandler you are ten years old, you shouldn't be smoking." Chandler blows out the smoke in Ellen's face, "no one tells me what to do, the plus side of having no parents." Ellen frowns. "Mr. Chandler you do have parents." Chandler raises an eyebrow, "MOM, DAD." He yells out, he waits for a few seconds. "See, no parents, so I will continue to smoke." He turns and walks upstairs, still smoking. Ellen sighs sadly, he loves that little boy yet he was being torn apart by his parents - she feels helpless. Chandler felt a little guilt as he walked up the stairs, he shouldn't have been mean to Ellen but he is angry that his mom isn't here - he hasn't seen her for months and all he wants is a hug from his mom. The loneliness he felt last Thanksgiving was still there.

[-]

**Thanksgiving 1979**

Knock, knock. "Yeah." Chandler calls out, the bedroom door opens. "Hey darling, I was thinking about Thanksgiving." "Mom," Chandler cuts her off, "I don't want to celebrate Thanksgiving." Nora sighs with relief, "I'm glad you said that sweetie as I don't really feel like celebrating it either. Actually I am planning on going to the salon, have a pamper." Chandler frowns, "What about me?" Nora pauses, "well Ellen is here…" Chandler cuts her off again, "no she isn't, you let have her the day off to be with her family." Nora now frowns, "shit." Chandler didn't want to be alone, especially not on Thanksgiving. "Can I come mom? Please!" Nora looks surprised, "to the salon? Seriously?" Chandler was ready to beg, "maybe we can have fun together!"

[-]

**Thanksgiving 1982**

13 year old Chandler is getting a pedicure. "Always remember young man look after your feet and they will look after you." Chandler rolls his eyes while Nora laughs. "I think you are wasting your time Linda, my son is only tolerating this to be with me!" Chandler frowns, "that's not true." He mumbles, and Nora raises her eyebrows. "Why are you here with me then Chandler?" Chandler blushes as his eyes glance across to one of the salon's employees, a very pretty girl, looks about 18. Nora's eyes light up, "oh my little boy has his first crush. That's why you come here with me!" Chandler grins, "well mother I have been learning from you, I've learnt that salons are good to see pretty girls!" Nora and Linda laugh.

[-]

**Christmas Eve 1984**

Chandler is sitting in the lounge, a cigarette in one hand and a book in the other. There is a glass of whiskey next to him. He hears the front door open and close but doesn't pay any attention. He learnt by now not to approach his mom after a night out, she was always either drunk or with a guy. Chandler is surprised to hear his name called, "hi Chandler." Chandler raises his head, "dad!" He exclaims. For a split second Chandler is happy but then the force field comes down, "or would you rather I called you mom or ma'am?" Charles sighs, "don't be like that Chandler!" Chandler jumps up angry, "6 years! You left me for a 'a few days' when I was 9, I'm now 15 and I don't need you anymore!" He storms out the room and upstairs.

[-]

"You can't just come back without calling!" Nora yells. "Yes I can, remember this is still my house Nora!" Charles throws back. "You gave up your rights to this house when you walked out Charlie, which destroyed Chandler by the way…" Charles cuts her off. "Don't you dare blame me for screwing up our son! When I walked in he was smoking and drinking! He's 15 for fuck sake Nora!" Nora looks at Charles offended, "he's a teenager, of course he smokes and drinks! At least I have a close enough relationship with our son that he doesn't hide it!" Charles throws his hands up, "that's because he's obviously stopped thinking of you as his mother, that's not something to be proud of Nora." Slap, Nora's hand makes contact with Charles's face. They both stare at each other. Clap, clap, clap, clap. They turn and see Chandler standing there. "Wonderful, how entertaining. I should sell tickets, I would make a fortune!" Chandler gives them both an angry look and leaves the room.

[-]

**30th July 1985**

Chandler picks up his suitcase from baggage claim, he is hot and grumpy. He didn't want to go to Las Vegas but his mom had talked him into it. He walks through to arrivals and starts to look for his dad - no sign of him - but there is a woman holding a sign with his name on it. He walks up to her, it wasn't until he was up close that he recognises the 'woman' as his dad in drag. Oh god, Chandler thinks, the fun starts.

[-]

Chandler drops his suitcase onto his bed, "so what now?" Asks Chandler. Helena (aka Charles) takes Chandler's hand. "I would like to introduce you to my friends if that's okay." Chandler nods but gently removes his hand from his dad's. They enter a bar that was closed to the public, there is a small group of women (maybe some are men?) sitting around a large table. One very tall woman (must be a man in drag) stands up to greet them. "Helena darling you are here, and who is this handsome man with you?" Helena pulls Chandler forward. "Hello everyone, this is my son Chandler." Everyone says hi and Chandler nods his response. Chandler sits down next to his dad, "So Chandler, are you going to follow in your father's footsteps? I have to say you have a wonderful bone structure and great hips!" Chandler goes blood red in the face, Helena jumps in. "No Candy, I doubt Chandler will be joining us here." "Oh," says Candy, "what a shame." Suddenly Chandler feels like he has let his dad down, that because he liked girls and had no interest in cross-dressing his dad would never be proud of him.

[-]

It was a few hours later and the bar was now open, most of the group had gone back stage to the dressing rooms to get ready for the show tonight. Chandler was left with four men, two of them were life partners of Helena's dancers, the other two were sons, like Chandler. One of the men was only a couple of years older than Chandler, his name was Michael. He had struck up a conversation with Chandler. "So you like the theatre then?" Michael says leaning a bit closer, Chandler doesn't notice. "Yeah, dad says he'll take me to a few shows while I'm here. There's something about being engrossed in another reality for a few hours that is appealing." Chandler shrugs. "Maybe I could take you to a show." Michael suggests, Chandler looks confused, "why would you do that?" Michael smiles, "because I like you." Chandler pauses, he hears his dad's voice going through his head 'I doubt Chandler would be joining us here.' And Chandler made a split decision. "I would like that," Chandler smiles softly. "So how about Friday? I'll buy you dinner as well?" Michael offers.

[-]

"Dad I think I have a date Friday night." Chandler says suddenly over breakfast. Helena drops her fork, "really! Who's the lucky girl?" Silence. "Actually dad Michael asked me out." A longer silence. "Are you gay Chandler?" Chandler shrugs, "wouldn't it be easier if I was?" Helena looks shocked, "oh Chandler, I don't care if you are gay or straight - I will always love you." Chandler looks confused, "but you won't be proud of me!" Helena looks horrified, "why would you think that?" Chandler turns away. "Doesn't matter dad, look I'm going out for a bit, I'll see you later."

[-]

Chandler turns up to his dad's club during the rehearsal. Chandler sits in the audience watching his dad and colleagues perform 'It's raining men'. Unfortunately one of the backing dancers has gotten sick. He overhears his dad talking about it, "it's looking weird with a gap at the back. Maybe we should ask Ian to step out until Carl is better?" Helena suggests, Candy spoke up, "what about a replacement? It's not a hard routine?" Candy says, glancing at Chandler sitting in the audience. Helena replies, "a replacement would work but who on short notice?" Candy again looks at Chandler, "what about your son?" Helena laughs, Chandler frowns. Candy can see that Chandler could hear their conversation. Candy elbows Helena, "why don't you ask him?" Helena turns to Chandler. "Chandler, would you like to help us out and step in for tonight? You will have to rehearse with us the rest of the day." Helena warns, Chandler thought for a moment. His desperation to make his dad proud outweighed his discomfort, "I'll give it a go."

[-]

It is Friday night and Chandler and Michael are walking towards Chandler's hotel room. "I had a great time tonight Chandler." Michael smiles. Chandler on the other hand had felt uncomfortable all evening. "Me too." Chandler says automatically. They reach the hotel door and paused. Suddenly Michael leans forward and kisses Chandler; he grips Chandler's arms and tries to force Chandler's lips apart with his tongue. Chandler freezes, shocked. Michael pulls back not acknowledging Chandler's resistance. He plucks the hotel room key out of Chandler's hand and opens the door, dragging Chandler in. Chandler's head was trying to process the sudden change of events. Michael pulls Chandler back to him and kisses him again, he uses one hand to grab Chandler's butt and the other squeezes Chandler's manhood. No! This is wrong, Chandler says to himself, this doesn't feel right! It was only a couple of weeks ago where Chandler has kissed a girl for the first time. Ironically it was at the salon he goes with his mom, a very pretty girl called Charlotte. The kiss was amazing, it had given him goose bumps. But this, it felt so wrong! He pushes Michael away. "No, I'm sorry Michael but I'm not gay." Chandler takes a step back when Michael's face when red. "You fucking tease, you think this is funny? Little rich boy flies in from New York and gets his fun from leading on blokes." Chandler looks shocked. "No! Look this is going to sound stupid but I just want my dad to be proud of me. And I thought if I was gay then he would be proud…. Humpp.." Chandler is cut off by Michael grabbing and kissing him again. Michael is stockier than Chandler and has no trouble forcing Chandler onto the bed and straddling him. "Oh my dear Chandler, you won't regret the day you go gay!" Chandler struggles, "no! I don't want to, get off me" Michael starts to undo Chandler's trousers, and Chandler starts to cry, "no please don't." Michael puts his hand into Chandler's boxers and gives him a squeeze. "Hey it's ok, I'll go gentle. I'm an ass man so I'll be doing all the work. All you have to do is lie there and spread your legs." As he says that he leans over to kiss Chandler. Chandler is sobbing and trying to throw Michael off; neither notice the sound of the door opening. "What the fuck is going on?!" Michael freezes and Chandler manages to rip free, and jumps off the bed. When he sees his dad there, he goes into the bathroom and locks himself in.

Helena readjusts on the floor outside the bathroom, stiff from the sitting position. Helena has been sitting there for two hours waiting for Chandler to come out. Finally the lock clicks and Chandler walks out. His eyes are red from crying, Helena stands up and goes to hug him but Chandler takes a step back. "I wanna go home." Chandler says in a small voice. Helena nods, wondering if this trip has inadvertently pushed Chandler further away.

[-]

**5th September 1987**

"You got everything?" Ellen asks. "Yes Ellen, for the third time yes. Plus I'm only going to be in the city, NYU - could this be any cooler!" Ellen laughs, she is so glad Chandler is being so positive; the last few years had been tough - especially with the trip the Las Vegas. Chandler had finally confided in her over the summer. Chandler was an angry young man when he came back from Las Vegas; he was very snappy, rude and sarcastic. He dad had visited on a few occasions; normally these coincided with special events such as Chandler's swimming events or tennis competitions. The only disappointment for Chandler was that Charles never visited, it was always Helena.

[-]

Chandler is unpacking when his dorm room opens. A teenager with black curly hair walks in. "Hi, looks like I'm your room mate. I'm Ross Geller." Ross holds out his hand, Chandler shook it, "Chandler Bing, nice to meet you." An hour later Ross and Chandler had gotten to know each other a bit better, "dude we need to start us on a good foot." When Chandler hears Ross say 'us' he takes a step back. "What do you mean?" Chandler asks with a slight shake in his voice. "We make a pact! For the duration of our friendship the following women are off limits; girlfriends, ex-girlfriends, and girls we are related to." Chandler laughs, "ok well I'm an only child and got no girlfriend. You?" "I have one sister, she's younger and called Monica." Chandler smiles, "well for our friendship I will keep away from her."

[-]

**Present day**

Monica has a death grip on Chandler. "You were almost raped!" She whispers, Chandler lets go and gets up off the bed. "I wouldn't describe it like that." He says uncomfortably. "Chandler!" Monica says gob smacked, she also gets up and stands in front of him. "Chandler I need you to know that I don't think or feel any different about you now that I know this. In fact it actually makes me love you more. For over 10 years you have kept this to yourself and thrived in life!" Chandler scoffs. "Thrived? Come on Mon!" Monica frowns, "why do you not believe me? You've graduated from college, you got a job and been promoted numerous times, you provide for yourself, have a group of great friends and a girlfriend!" Chandler sighs. "Just please don't tell anyone." He quietly says. She hugs him, "I promise."

[-]

Chandler is standing on the balcony, smoking, Monica knows he was but has no intention of nagging him. She will give him time. Suddenly she hears someone opening the apartment door. The chain was on so the door doesn't fully open, "hey Monica," she hears Ross. "Ross go away, now is not a good time." She calls out. "What's wrong Monica?" Ross persists. Monica gets up and goes to the door, with no intention of opening it. "Ross accept the fact that I have a private life - now go away." Monica then closes, and locks the door. Rachel will just have to deal with not getting in for a while. She is distracted from her thoughts by Chandler returning from the balcony. "You ok babe?" Monica asks. "Yeah" Chandler smiles, "looking forward to our anni-Vegas-rsary." Monica's eyes widen, "you still wanna go?" Monica asks, "yeah." Chandler walks towards her and pulls her into his arms.

**AN: The rest of TOW Vegas - part 1 continues after this chapter... Don't forget to check out my other fics set in the Chandler and Monica - Their Story universe. See my profile for details.**


	10. Chapter 10 - TOW The Next Step

**Chapter 10 - TOW The Next Step**

**AN: Spoilers for Episodes up to and including TO The Last Night. Chapter starts after Chandler and Monica return back to New York City from Las Vegas. Scenes are divided by [-].**

Chandler walks into his childhood bedroom. He doesn't know why he is here. He just needs to think. He can't believe he nearly got married! Him, Chandler Bing, he walks over to his bed and sits down. He sighs. So much has happened in the last year. Hell a lot has happened over the last 20 years! But it was the last year that played on his mind. He loves Monica; she is his rock, his centre of gravity. And it all happened so quickly. It felt like one moment she was his friend, his support system and then her place in his heart shifted. It was like a fog was lifted of him, he can see her and life just makes sense. But marriage, hell that's a huge leap.

[-]

She only works at the house once a week these days. She knows someone is there though, she walks up the stairs and sees Chandler's bedroom door open. She smiles when she sees him, he looks good. "Mr. Chandler what a pleasant surprise!" Chandler smiles, "hi Ellen, I didn't expect to see you here." Ellen sits down next to Chandler, "I could say the same." Chandler looks at his hands. "I need some time to think," he says. Ellen grab his hands, "you look good Chandler." Chandler relaxes slightly, "I'm happy Ellen." He pauses, "I'm in a relationship." Ellen smiles, "What's her name?" She asks. "Monica." Chandler replies with a smile. The name triggers a memory, "Monica… the only young lady you ever bought home was called Monica. Any connection?" Chandler's face softens. "Yeah, same woman. We stayed in touch and ended up neighbours. We are best friends and a year ago we started dating." He pauses. "So going well?" Ellen asks. "Yeah… we almost got married in Las Vegas last week." Ellen gasps, "oh wow!" She pauses "you said almost." Chandler stands up, and paces, "we both agreed that it was too fast, we were being impulsive, following signs. But I want to be with her all the time." Ellen also stands, "you don't need to get married right now to be with her all the time." Chandler stops pacing, "you're right. We don't need to get married. We could live together though."

[-]

"Door fixed." Chandler says as he walks into Monica's bedroom. Monica smiles, Chandler walks around the room. "I can't believe this is going to be our room!" Chandler says happily. Monica grins, "and I can't believe this was your idea!" Exclaims Monica. Chandler smiles, "I want to be with you," he shrugs, "we aren't ready for marriage but we are good and living together will be amazing." Chandler steps forward and sweeps Monica into his arms. He swings her around and lies her gently down in the middle of the bed. He leans over her and kisses her tenderly. "Let me worship you Monica Geller."

His fingers run through the front of her hair and he trails kisses on her face. One of his hands moves across her head, down towards her neck, she sighs and tilts her head back. Chandler passionately grabs her head and kisses her. His tongue firmly pushes in between her lips. She melts as his tongue touches her. They kiss for what feels like an eternity. Chandler's fingers racking all through her hair, across her neck and play with her ears. He detaches his lips from hers and moves his attention to her neck. His hands lower and slip under her top. He feels around, enjoying her skin and sighs happily. She giggles at his actions. "Miss. Geller what is so funny?" He whispers. "I just can't believe how romantic you are." Chandler raises his eyebrows, "you misunderstand, me doing this is pure indulgence, you are like a drug." He stops all further conversation by slowly pulling off her top. He runs his hands over her bra covered breasts. Monica spent a few months slowly replacing her bras to all front clasped ones. Chandler grins and sucks one on her nipples through the lace of her bra. He pinches her other nipple. Chandler's manhood hardens against Monica's thigh. Monica tries to wrap her arms around Chandler. "Oh no," Chandler stops her and grips her arms by her wrists. "Hold your hands above your head." He orders her in a husky voice. She does so, "keep them there and grip them." Monica's breath hitches. "Yes Chandler." Chandler returns his attention to her breasts; he slips his fingers under the cups of her bra and flicks her nipples. "Oh God!" Hisses Monica. Chandler lifts his head and looks in her eyes, "be quiet!" He orders. She shuts her mouth and feels a flush of wetness, her underwear is soaked. Chandler leans back down to Monica's chest and unhooks her bra with his teeth. He grabs it from beneath her and throws it off the bed. He takes a breast in each hand and squeezes. "What do you want Monica?" She takes a deep breath, "bite me!" She whispers. And he does.

[-]

"So the large pots are on the bottom shelves. They are ordered by size." Monica says showing Chandler. He rolls his eyes, "when am I ever going to cook?" Monica frowns, "that's not the point. The kitchen is a part of the orientation." Chandler walks up to Monica, "is the kitchen table a part of orientation?" He says suggestively. "Do you think interrupting orientation is a turn on?" Monica said seriously. Chandler laughs, "okay." When orientation is finished they sit down on the sofa. "So it's official, you live here. This is now Monica and Chandler's Apartment." She said happily. He turns to her, "so time for your orientation." He says. "Huh," Monica replies. He gently pushes her down on the sofa. "We need to fully familiarise ourselves with the limitations of the sofa, the chair, the kitchen table," Chandler gently kisses her, "do I need to go on…" Monica giggles, she loved that he now lives here. It feels so right.

**AN: Episode TOW Phoebe Runs follows this chapter... Don't forget to check out my other fics set in the Chandler and Monica - Their Story universe. See my profile for details.**


	11. Chapter 11 - TOW The Decision

**Chapter 11 - TOW The Decision**

**AN: Spoilers for Episodes up to and including TOW Rachel's Book. Chapter starts after Chandler hears the voicemail from Hilde at the Morgan Chase Museum in TOW Paul's The Man. Scenes are divided by [-].**

Chandler is smiling as he walks out the Morgan Chase Museum. It is beautiful; he can see Monica walking down the aisle in a beautiful white wedding dress. He suddenly stops, oh my god! He thinks, I'm thinking about marriage! Me, Chandler Bing! But thinking about marrying Monica wasn't that scary. Okay, I have to do this right. Next step get a ring, oh actually, before that there's one thing which Monica will love.

[-]

He stands in front of the door with his hand raised; he pauses and takes a deep breath. Knock, knock. He waits and after a few moments the door opens. "Hello Chandler, what a nice surprise. Monica with you?" Judy asks. "No, just me. I was wondering if I could speak to Jack for a minute." Judy looks surprised, "oh sure, come in." She opens the door wider. "Jack, come here please." Jack comes into sight. "Chandler, it's great to see you! Is everything ok? Ross still off the drugs isn't he?" Chandler rolls his eyes. "Yes he is. I was wondering if I could take you out for a drink?" Jack looks taken back. "Chandler, is there something you want to tell me?" Chandler rolls his eyes again at the unsaid question. "I do sir but it's not what you are thinking."

[-]

Chandler and Jack sit in a bar, beer in hand. "So," starts Jack. "So." Chandler takes a deep breath. "Monica and I have been dating for nearly 2 years now." Chandler takes a sip of his beer. "Has it been that long?" Jack says surprised. Chandler smiles, "Yeah, it's been an amazing two years," another sip, "I love your daughter very much Jack." Jack smiles, "you are good for her Chandler. I know we haven't seen you two as a couple much but the way you look at Monica." He pauses, "it's the same way I look at Judy." Chandler relaxes, happy how this is going. "So what I want to ask you," pause, "is for your daughter's hand in marriage." Jack's eyes open wide. "Wow, well Chandler I have to say that I never saw this coming. Ross had mentioned that you have issues with marriage." Chandler scoffs. "I do, my parents divorced when I was 9," he pauses again, "yeah I'm not going to open that can of worms. What you need to understand is that although marriage freaks me out, marrying Monica doesn't. I love her so much, she is my world." Jack smiles and raises his beer, "Chandler I give you my blessing." Clink, they tap beers.

[-]

'Wonderful Tonight' is playing, Monica holds tight onto Chandler as they slowly dance. "I love you so much." Says Chandler. Monica smiles, "me too, thank you so much Chandler, for making my dream come true." Chandler hugs her tighter. "You're welcome. You are the woman of my dreams." Monica smiles, "I can't wait to tell my parents." Chandler looks into her eyes, "actually your dad already knows," Monica looks confused, Chandler elaborates. "I visited your parents a couple of weeks ago and asked your dad for your hand in marriage." Monica pulls back speechless. Chandler gets nervous as the silence continues. "Was that a bad thing?" Monica meets Chandler's eyes, tears starting to drop from her eyes, "oh my god, I cannot believe you did that! That is so amazing!" She pulls him into a kiss. "I think that is the most romantic thing a man could ever do!" Chandler looks surprised, "seriously?" Monica puts a hand on his cheek, "seriously." She smiles again, she can't stop smiling. Chandler frowns, "please don't tell anyone I asked your dad first." Monica also frowns, "why?" Chandler sighs, "I don't want the guys to tease me." Monica playfully slaps him, "ok I won't tell," and they continue dancing.

[-]

Chandler closes their bedroom door and props Phoebe's guitar up against the wall. "I love Phoebe but she can be so damn annoying at times!" Chandler says frustrated. "I've had enough! All I have wanted to do all evening is be with you. I love our friends but come on tonight was ridiculous! Between Joey trying to look 19, Pheebs wanting to sing at our wedding and Ross and Rachel's thing…" he trails off, rubbing his face. "I love all of them but I'm marrying you, I wanted it to just be us tonight." He whispers. Monica's heart nearly breaks at how upset he was. She gets up and walks over to him. Putting her hands on his face she looks into his eyes. "It's just us now and I got an idea to give us some privacy." She removes her hands and walks out the bedroom. Chandler follows her curiously. Monica gets a piece of paper and starts writing; she then goes to their bedroom door and tapes the note to the door. "There! That should give us some privacy." She grabs his hand and pulls him back into their room, locking the door. As Chandler walks into their room he managed to read the note:

_Do not disturb under threat of the following punishments!_

_Phoebe - we won't return your guitar_

_Joey - no more food_

_Rachel - no wedding planning_

_Ross - we'll tell mom and dad you still get high_

"You are so great," Chandler says. "I always want to be on your team!" They both laugh and fall on the bed together, Chandler caresses Monica's face, "I'm so sorry about earlier." Monica looks confused, "y'know, with not being able to make love to you." Chandler goes red with embarrassment. "Oh honey that's ok. As you said you were frustrated and we couldn't exactly take our time as we were meant to be going to the Plaza. I know that Mr. Big is always happy to see me." She smiles. Chandler pushes her onto her back, he grins, "well Mr. Big wants to please you tonight, multiple times." He kisses her passionately. They spend the next 24 hours together, managing to break their London record. They hear some mutters and footsteps outside their room in the morning but no one dared disturb them.

[-]

"Dinner honey." Monica says to Chandler who is sitting on the sofa. He is deep in thought, he cannot believe that Monica caved! She didn't want to use all his savings for their wedding. Granted the thought horrifies him, to blow over 10 years of hard saving on one day! Chandler shudders slightly. But Monica wants her dream wedding, and he knows how badly. He jumps as Monica puts a hand on his shoulder, "hey, did you hear me sweetie? Dinner's on the table." Monica says. "Oh yeah," Chandler replies and gets up, giving her a quick kiss. They both sit down at the table. "Mon," Chandler starts, "thank you for what you said earlier about the wedding. Honestly I never gave much thought to the wedding itself." Monica stares at him. "Ok," he confesses, "I thought of you in the white dress… and then ripping..." Monica frowns and he back peddles. "I mean carefully taking it off you." Monica laughs. They start eating, Chandler is still thinking. "You want the big wedding don't you." Monica looks surprised. "Chandler I thought we had spoken about this." Chandler reaches over and takes Monica's hands. "We did and I'm so happy that we compromised but." Chandler pauses. "You still want your dream wedding." Monica sighs. "Chandler it will be our wedding, not just mine, and I want a marriage with you, a future." Chandler jumps in. "And I promise you I will spend the rest of my life giving you those things. But the wedding is something you've been dreaming of for years." Monica squeezes Chandler's hands. "Chandler…" She starts. "There is another option." He interrupts. "I still have my trust fund." Monica looks gobsmacked, "wow I had forgotten about that, but honey I thought you said you didn't feel right touching that money." "I don't" Chandler quickly replies. "Then why…" Monica starts. "Monica I'm going to have let all that go eventually, plus I was considering splitting the money up for the future. Put aside some for a deposit on a house and the rest in a savings plan that we can't touch for 15 years, a little nest egg for us. We can split it 3 ways and top up the wedding fund." Monica pulls Chandler into a deep kiss. "Are you sure?" Chandler nods. "Wow are you sure you are Chandler Bing? You are such a grown up!" Chandler grins, "I have my moments." He pulls Monica back in for another kiss.

[-]

"Do we have to do this in person?" Chandler moans as him and Monica leave their apartment. "Honey she's your mother and we are not going to tell her about our engagement over the phone." Chandler raises his eyes, "who said telling her over the phone? I was thinking of a letter." Monica gasps, "Chandler that's even worse. Now come on." She grabs Chandler's hand and drags him down the stairs.

[-]

"So this is unexpected, Chandler doesn't usually ask to meet for dinner so I'm assuming you two have some news." Nora says, "oh are you pregnant Monica?" "Mom!" Yells Chandler, "no she isn't." He turns to Monica. "No right?" Monica rolls her eyes, "no I'm not." The waiter arrives and takes their order. "So kids don't keep me hanging any longer." Nora says after the waiter leaves. Chandler takes Monica's hand, "ok, well Monica and I have been together for two years now." He looks at Monica and smiles gently, "and I know she is the woman I am meant to spend the rest of my life with. So I asked Monica to marry me." Nora's eyes widen. Monica jumps in, "and I said yes!" She holds her left hand up showing off her engagement ring. "Wow! That's fantastic you kids!" She takes Monica's hand. "Ohh Monica very expensive, well done Chandler." Monica beams, Nora pats his shoulder as Chandler rolls his eyes.

Little did Chandler know that his desire to give Monica her dream wedding no matter the cost would hinder them in a couple of years.

**AN: Episode TOW Phoebe's Cookies follows this chapter... Don't forget to check out my other fics set in the Chandler and Monica - Their Story universe. See my profile for details.**


	12. Chapter 12 - TOW The Relationship Review

**Chapter 12 - TOW The Relationship Review**

**AN: Spoilers for Episodes up to and including TOW Rachel's Big Kiss. Scenes are divided by [-].**

**8pm**

Monica sighs with relief when their friends leave. Chandler gives her a grin as he walks to the front door. He locks it and puts on the chain for good measure. Monica closes the living room drapes. "Time check." Asks Chandler, "nearly 8pm so from 8 o'clock ok?" Chandler nods. "Sounds good, no interruptions for 12 hours!"

[-]

**9pm**

"So not long now," says Monica whilst sitting on the sofa. Chandler lifts his head from Monica's lap. Chandler has been dozing on the sofa while Monica ran her fingers through his hair. "I know." Chandler replies with a smile on his face. He sits up and pulls Monica into a tender kiss, "Mrs. Bing." He whispers in her ear, she shivers, "I can't wait to call you that!" He says with a smile on his face.

[-]

**10pm**

"Chandler." Monica calls out from the guest bedroom. "Coming." Chandler replies from the kitchen. Monica finishes lighting the candles that were spread out all over the room. Chandler enters the room with a bottle of wine and two glasses. "Nice!" His comments referring to the candles, he sits down on the blanket on the floor next to Monica. He opens the bottle and pours them each a glass. "Wanna go first?" Chandler asks. Once a month ever since Chandler moved in they spent time together discussing their relationship, in particular if either one had any issues or concerns. Both had not only experienced but witnessed relationships going sour, therefore to ensure they didn't screw up their relationship they started this monthly activity. "Sure," Monica says, "so I wasn't impressed with what happened with Cassie." Chandler sighs, "yeah sorry about that, not sure why to be honest… I mean she was a pretty girl and not the first pretty girl I've seen." Monica nods, "it's okay, I don't have an issue with you looking Chandler, I mean I look at other guys! But in our home and in front of me pissed me off!" Chandler takes Monica's hand, "I am sorry." Monica's eyes soften. "It's fine honey, I've told you and you've apologised, now it's forgotten. That's why it's good to do this, it makes us stronger." She takes a sip of her wine, "your turn." Chandler thinks for a minute, "I know you have more family and friends than me but it kinda hurt when you dismissed my comments when we were looking at the seating plan." He pauses and Monica waits patiently. "I know I'm the first to mock but," he shrugs, "it just made me feel a little crappy." Monica strokes his face as she spoke, "it's okay honey I can see how that would make you feel like that. Is there anything I can do to help?" Chandler puts his hand on top of hers, "you already are, by listening and being with me." He takes hold of her hand and brings it to his lips to kiss. "Your turn again." Chandler says.

[-]

**11pm**

"Any more?" Chandler asks, "I think there's only one more." Monica answers, she is sitting on the blanket still (in the guest room), legs straight in front of her whilst reading a magazine. Chandler is sitting cross-legged at her feet and is painting her toenails. "Here we go! How well does your partner satisfy you in bed." Chandler laughs, "you want to do that one?" Monica sends a playful glance at him. "Oh yeah! Got your pad to hand?" Chandler waves the pad that was on the floor next to him. "Ok first question, how many times, on average do you and your partner have sex each week? And the choices are a) less than once b) once c) twice d) 3 times or more." Chandler raises his eyebrows at Monica, "babe if we get different answers to this question then I will be extremely concerned!" Monica laughs, "well I don't think this quiz is meant for couples to do at the same time. Anyway just write down your answer." They both do, "question 2, on average how many orgasms does your partner give you per sex session?" Chandler frowns, "am I answering for you?" Monica thinks, "yeah go on then, I'm intrigued as to how many orgasms you think you give me." Chandler raises his eyebrows, "baby you know I love watching you cum so I'll be devastated if I get this wrong!" Monica laughs out loud. "Ok number 3, this is a yes/no question, does your partner know your pleasure spots?" Monica pauses and thinks for this second, "Chan let's make this more interesting, rather than yes or no why don't we list them for each other?" Chandler looks at Monica strangely, "you just called me Chan." Monica blushes, "yeah, I like it, is that okay?" Chandler's face splits into a grin, "yeah it's okay, hardly anyone calls me Chan, in fact from memory only Joey has called me that." They both smile at each other, "and the answer is yes, let's list them for each other." Chandler responds to Monica's question.

[-]

**Midnight**

Chandler is now sitting legs stretched out on the blanket whilst Monica gives him a pedicure. Chandler is reading a book, "so this is where you've been getting your sexual inspiration from recently, an erotic novel! There I was thinking it was all me!" He says mock offended. Monica slaps his lower leg, "and you don't get your sexual inspiration from porn?" Chandler puts on an innocent look, "but my dear Monica you are all the inspiration I need!" Monica rolls her eyes, "whatever babe. Oh go to page 98." He turns to the page and starts reading. "Whoaaa is this was what we did last week?" He says surprised. Monica grins, "yep and I would like to try what's on page 141." He quickly flips to page 141 and speed reads. Monica waits for his response. He gulps and stares at Monica. "When do you want to do this?" Monica puts a seductive look on her face, "well there's no time like the present." Chandler stands up and pulls Monica with him, he then scoops her up and they walk out of the guest bedroom.

[-]

**1am**

"Well, we've never done that before!" Chandler states getting his breath back. Monica is panting and lying on top of him, Mr. Big still buried in her but spent. "Errr Mon sweetie, I know you need a few minutes but I would appreciate it if you could untie me now." Monica raises her head, staring deep into Chandler's eyes. "No" she simply says, "I'm not finished with you yet." She kisses his neck whilst rocking slightly. She then straightens up and runs her hands through her hair, Chandler watches as her hands start travelling downwards. When she reaches her nipples she sucks her forefinger and thumb on each hand and then rubs her nipples, teasing them into hard peaks. She lowers herself and runs her erect nipples down Chandler's chest and then sits back up. He shudders; she teases his nipples with her fingers. His breath hitches and he lets out a gasp. She lowers herself again and this time bites down on his right nipple. "Oh fuck!" Yells out Chandler. Mr. Big is feeling harder by the second inside of her. She hisses in pleasure and starts to rock on him.

[-]

**2am**

"That was pretty damn amazing!" Says Monica, she is curled into Chandler. "Oh yeah." Sighs Chandler. Pause, "hey babe I got a fantasy that I would love to fulfil with you." Monica raises her eyes, "now?" Chandler smiles, "well tonight yeah. Or should I say morning." Monica looks intrigued, "what is it?" Chandler continues to smile, "ahh but telling will spoil the surprise."

[-]

**3am**

"One, two, three, four I declare thumb war! Go!" Monica says trying to catch Chandler's thumb. They are sitting cross-legged on their bed with their right hands held, but only by their fingers. Their thumbs are free at the top of their grasped hands but their thumbs are desperately fighting each other for dominance. Suddenly Chandler yelps, "ouch! Monica!" She looks sheepish. "Foul - rematch!" Chandler says shaking his hand. They play for a few more minutes until Monica finally wins. "I win! In your face Bing!" Chandler raises his eyebrows, "should this be turning me on?" Chandler asks, Monica laughs. "Well winning always turns me on!"

[-]

**4am**

"You go." Monica says, "no you go." Chandler retorts. "I'm your wife-to-be so you should be a good husband and go!" Monica demands pushing him towards the edge of the bed. Chandler rolls his eyes, "almost your husband but not yet so you can get up!" Chandler says. "Channnndlerrr please!" Monica pleads, Chandler returns the gesture, "Monnnnnicaaaa, no!" Monica sulks, Chandler sighs, "ok rock, paper, scissors to decide who goes to turn the coffee maker on."

[-]

**5am**

"So don't go telling the others I have these as they just won't let me live it down, I get enough gay jokes already." Chandler says. They were back in the guest room, this time the contents of a box which is normally stuffed in the closet under coats; is spread out over the floor. Rachel and Phoebe have already seen it but hadn't pushed the issue, and that was two Christmases ago when they were searching for Monica's presents. Theatre programmes are scattered around the floor, Chandler's secret passion - the theatre. He loves it and loves sharing this with Monica. "Awwww sweetie don't worry, I won't tell anyone about you keeping all the programmes. I think it's cute." She kisses him on the forehead. "So what show is your favourite?" She asks. Chandler thinks, "Chicago." He answers.

[-]

**6am**

Chandler is standing by the counter closest to the front door while Monica is preparing a light breakfast. He suddenly grabs her from behind, spins her around and forces her up against the front door. "Time to fulfil my fantasy Monica." He lifts her up and starts to grope her through her PJs, "I'm going to fuck you now." He whispers firmly in her ear. He spends a couple of minutes preparing her; she is squirming up against the door. He pulls her bottoms all the way down and enters her abruptly. He pulls out and then slams back in banging them both against the door. But they don't care, they can only see and hear each other. In fact if they had paid attention they would have heard a couple of voices in the hallway.

[-]

**7am**

They both wash each other in the shower; it's been a wonderful night, neither of them felt the need to get verbal confirmation from the other. They both just knew. Their monthly 12 hour relationship review is very important to both of them. Plus it gives them some well-deserved privacy. They both love their friends but both Chandler and Monica need a degree of separation from friendship and love. That is why they initially hid their relationship from the others!

[-]

**8am**

Chandler unlocks the door and removes the chain. As he walks away from the door it flies open and their four friends enter looking irritated and flooding them with questions.

"Why was your door locked?"

"I'm hungry!"

"Were you two having sex up against the door this morning?"

"Ewwww!"

"Yeah right, come on it's Chandler!"

"What's for breakfast?"

Chandler simply shakes his head and ignores them; he can't be bothered to explain the concept of privacy to them right now. He walks up to Monica and offers her his arm. They then walk out of the apartment leaving their puzzled friends behind.

**AN: Episode TOW The Vows follows this chapter... Don't forget to check out my other fics set in the Chandler and Monica - Their Story universe. See my profile for details.**


	13. Chapter 13 - TOW The Bings

**Chapter 13 - TOW The Bings**

**AN: Spoilers for Episodes up to and including TOA "I Do". This is the end of Monica and Chandler's wedding, including their wedding night. Scenes are divided by [-].**

"So there's no baby?" Chandler double checks as they walk back down the aisle now as a married couple. "No Chandler, and I'm surprised that considering you thought I was pregnant you aren't freaking out." Chandler blushes, "well I kinda did at first." Monica laughs. "Don't worry my husband we'll get there, but not yet." Chandler's face splits into a huge smile, "I love you Mrs. Bing."

[-]

"Monica, Monica, Mon…" Chandler runs up to Monica who is talking to some guests, he takes her arm and pulls her away. "You ok?" She asks. "Great news," Chandler says excitedly. "Ross's feet are about to fall off!" Monica just looks at Chandler. "Okay…" Chandler elaborates, "I made Ross give me his shoes. Let's dance!" He grabs her hand and pulls her onto the dance floor. He wraps his arms around her and they start dancing slowly. The tempo increases and Chandler suddenly spins her, he laughs as she squeals in surprise. Chandler spends the rest of the song spinning and dipping Monica. By the end of the dance they are both breathless. Monica pulls Chandler close to her and they resume their slow dance. "That was great." Monica says, "I love you." Chandler smiles, "I love you too." He leans in and kisses her.

[-]

They laugh as they get out the elevator. Monica goes to walk towards their room, the bridal suite; but Chandler grabs her hand and pulls her back. He suddenly picks her up; she laughs again and wraps her arms around his neck. "Oh my." Chandler grins, "Mrs. Bing we need to set the bar for our marriage don't you think?" She giggles, only Chandler has ever made her giddy like a school girl, even after 3 years together. Suddenly the mood is broken, "I'm standing right here!" Ross says behind them, Chandler turns around with Monica still in his arms. "Why?" Asks Chandler deadpan. "I was in the elevator with you and our rooms are on the same floor!" Ross exclaims. "Great story big bro see you tomorrow." Monica says, not really listening, and Chandler starts to walk towards their room with his bride in his arms. "I can't wait to get you out of that dress!" Chandler says in a seductive voice. Ross just stares at their backs, shudders and then walks towards his room.

[-]

After opening the door Chandler walks in still carrying Monica. "Carrying me over the threshold Mr. Bing?" Chandler replies, "of course Mrs. Bing." He gently lays her on the bed. He lies down next to her, running his fingers up and down her arms, he sighs contently. Monica just stares at him, so happy. She watches as the emotions cross his face, happy, content and then guilt joined with tears. She's confused, "what's wrong baby?" She asks him. Chandler rubs his eyes, "I am so so sorry Monica." Monica frowns, "what for?" Chandler looks deep into her eyes and caresses her check. "I almost ruined this." He whispers, Monica waits for him to continue. "I freaked out and ran away last night, Ross and Pheebs found me this morning and dragged me back." Monica takes a deep breath, ok this isn't as bad as he thinks, she tells herself. She had prepared herself for a freak out and had a whole speech prepared to shake him out of it. She was so surprised when he didn't freak out once over the last few months that she overlooked a last minute panic when she wasn't around to shake him out of it. Chandler's tears continue to fall and he looks so devastated. "Oh baby." She sits up and pulls him into her arms while he cries. "I'm not upset with you; you have nothing to feel guilty or bad about. You came back, and you said 'I Do' that's what matters most. Plus you told me, that's how strong we are sweetie. You thought it would upset me but you still told me, that's why we work, we are honest with each other." Chandler looks up at her, "really?" He says in a small voice, Monica smiles reassuringly. "Yes really. As individuals we both have our flaws but together we are indestructible! A winning team!" Chandler laughs, "well your team always wins, now I'm on your team forever." She kisses him tenderly, "our team babe." He smiles. Monica takes a deep breath, "I'm also sorry Chandler." Chandler frowns, "what for?" Monica takes one of his hands, "I was expecting you to freak out and when you didn't I should have planned for this. I should have told you to come to me rather than dealing with this alone. It wouldn't have mattered if it was the night before the wedding and we were apart, if you needed me I should have been there for you." Chandler looks taken aback. "But me freaking out isn't your fault." Monica squeezes his hand, "but we are a team." Chandler kisses her and they lay down side by side embraced.

[-]

They lay there in a comfortable silence for about 15 minutes. "I ordered something for us," Chandler breaks the silence. He feels better after confessing to Monica. "Oh yeah, what?" She asks. Chandler kisses her temple and gets up, he walks to across the room and picks up his surprise, he returns back to Monica. "A bottle of champagne and strawberries." Monica smiles, "Awwww my romantic husband." Chandler opens the bottle with a pop and pours them each a glass. He hands her a glass, "a toast, to us, Mr. and Mrs. Bing, lovers, best friends and team mates." Monica smiles, "to us!" They clink and both take a slip.

[-]

Chandler picks up a strawberry, dips it in his glass and then feeds it to his wife. Before she swallows Chandler leans forward and kisses her, he feels the strawberry in her mouth. Feeling playful he tries to take it into his mouth. Monica, being Monica, refuses to give in and fights to keep it in her mouth. Their tongues play around until the strawberry has disintegrated. Monica pulls away laughing, "now your turn." She says and repeats the action with Chandler.

[-]

"You look so beautiful," Chandler says, he pulls her up and turns her around. He starts to unbutton her dress but pauses to kiss her skin as it is reviled. Monica moans and feels wetness pooling in her nether region. Once her dress falls to the floor Chandler stands back and admires her. She is wearing a white lace strapless bra with matching white knickers. She still has her wedding shoes on. He licks his lips in anticipation and reaches out for her but she holds up her hand to stop him. Chandler raises an eyebrow, "your turn." Says Monica in a husky voice. She steps out of the dress, now lying on the floor and reaches for him. She undresses him slowly, kissing his body like he did for her. They stand in front of each other just in their underwear. Chandler sweeps Monica up and walks them back to the bed. He gently lies Monica down and then lies next to her. He places butterfly kisses all over her face, one hand plays with her hair whilst the other runs over her stomach. He kisses her nose and she laughs, god he loves that sound, he loves that she makes that sound because of him. He smiles and moves his lips to her neck, blowing gently over her skin before kissing her neck. Tonight wasn't about setting records or animalistic sex; it was about slow love making, their first as a married couple. He moves on top of her and strokes her bra clad breasts, "so perfect," he whispers, actually not realising he said that out loud. He traces her nipples over her bra and Monica gasps, she is sensitive now due to how aroused she is. Monica runs her hands over Chandler, tickling him slightly on his sides, "hey," Chandler says, "I'm trying to concentrate here." He says mock angry, with a teasing glint in his eyes. "Oh I'm sorry am I distracting you?" She says innocently, "yes you little minx." Chandler answers. The conversation stops when Chandler starts to kiss and nibble at her breasts through her bra. His hand reaches down and strokes the outside of her knickers, and she jumps slightly. He can feel her wetness soaking through. His fingers dance gently in between her legs as he kisses his way from her breasts, across her stomach and then meets his fingers. Monica is panting by now, and Chandler hasn't even removed her underwear yet! He can see how aroused she is, her eyes going glassy with lust. He grins and returns to her head to pull her into a steamy kiss.

He moves to the end of the bed and picks up her right foot, he slips her shoe off and starts to kiss her foot, starting with each toe and then moving towards her ankle; then up her leg. Monica watches him, enjoying the sensations and the expression on his face. He worships her; she wasn't being arrogant saying that, it was fact. If anyone had told her that Chandler would be such an attentive and giving lover she would have laughed, in fact she assumed all men thought with their penis! But Chandler doesn't, she asked him once, why do you spend so much time on me without asking for return? He had looked confused. His reply melted her; your pleasure is my pleasure. Chandler moves onto her left foot removed her shoe and repeating the process. She loves how methodical he is, again another fact that surprised her about Chandler. He had confessed about a month into their relationship that the reason why he knows to give each part of her body equal attention was because of her. She had looked confused at first until he reminded her of the sex education lesson he had given her when he was dating Kathy.

Monica feels electric shocks pulsing through her body; she is so close to coming. Chandler sees this and pushes her over the edge by pinching her clit through her knickers. Monica arches upwards, "oh my god Chandler." He pulls her into another passionate kiss. He tenderly removes her bra and knickers and slowly enters a finger into her, his other hand caressing her breasts. She is soaking wet, he quickly slips in a second finger, pushing in and out. Monica's groans increase and breath quickens, "oh god, please don't stop!" She begs, he grins, "I'm not intending to." He whispers, he then leans down and enters his tongue into her opening. "Ohhhhhhh…" Monica moans. He nibbles at her clit whist his fingers plunge in and out. He can feel her muscles tightening and so he picks up the pace, tripping Monica over into her second orgasm. He gives her a minute to catch her breath; he removes his boxers and lines up with her opening. Their eyes meet, "I love you." Chandler whispers as he sinks into her. She gasps, "I love you too." They wrap their arms around each over and stare into each other's eyes. They move slowly together, embracing every sensation. They both make it last as long as possible, and when done Chandler stays inside of Monica, he simply rolls them onto their sides. They fall asleep in each other's arms with smiles on their faces.

When they look back on this night they both agree it was the closest they ever been. A new strong bond had formed, their souls forever entwined.

**AN: Episode TOW The Red Sweater follows this chapter... Don't forget to check out my other fics set in the Chandler and Monica - Their Story universe. See my profile for details.**


	14. Chapter 14 - TOW Their Honeymoon

**Chapter 14 - TOW Their Honeymoon**

**AN: Spoilers for Episodes up to and including TOW Rachel Tells Ross. Starts after Monica and Chandler arrive on their honeymoon. I'm assuming their honeymoon is 2 weeks long. Scenes are divided by [-].**

**Day 1**

"So here we are!" Chandler says as he follows Monica into their honeymoon suite carrying their luggage. Monica looks around the room, "oh this is beautiful!" She says. Chandler puts their bags down on the super king sized bed. He walks up behind Monica and wraps his arms around her, "not as beautiful as you." He says in a soft voice. Monica smiles and melts a little inside. She turns around and pulls him into a passionate kiss. "So what do you want to do first?" He asks. Monica's eyes dart towards the bed and Chandler raises his eyes. "You want to unpack don't you?" Monica blushes and Chandler takes her hands smiling. "You unpack; I'm going to the bathroom." He gives her a gentle kiss on her forehead and walks towards the bathroom.

Monica spends the next 15 minutes methodically unpacking their cases and hanging their clothes into the wardrobe. When finished she frowns, Chandler is still in the bathroom, she walks to the bathroom and knocks on the door. "Honey you ok?" Chandler opens the door, a grin on his face, "come in Mrs. Bing." He opens the door fully and she gasps. Chandler has run a bubble bath and scattered candles all around the bathroom. "Oh Chandler it's so romantic, thank you!" She pulls him into an embrace. He starts to unbutton her shirt, "this is so surreal." He whispers, "what do you mean?" Monica whispers back, Chandler is so engrossed in undressing Monica that he didn't realise he is speaking out loud, he goes red and starts stuttering, "err.. I… you.. I still can't," he takes a deep breath, stuffs his hands into pockets and kicks his feet on the floor in a nervous manner. "I still don't get it." Monica looks confused, "what don't you get?" Chandler looks at the floor, "that you are with me?" Monica feels her heart break a little. "Why do you think that?" Chandler raises his head to look into her eyes. "Because you are perfect!" She bursts out laughing and Chandler looks offended, "why is that funny?" Monica pulls him back into her embrace. "I'm not perfect, I'm competitive and obsessive, and loud and…" Chandler cuts her off, "but that is perfect to me!" Monica beams, "then you need to understand and accept that to me you are perfect, I love every part of you. Your jokes and sarcasm, your resistance to commitment and the fact you overcame that for me!" Chandler corrects her, "I didn't get over that for you; I got over it because of you." Monica stares at him for a second and then jumps him, passionately kissing him.

Chandler and Monica are sitting in the bath together sharing a bottle of wine. "I still can't believe you confronted him, I know he's always intimidated you." Monica says. "Well I wasn't going to let you go without a fight! And I was angry, he had no right to try to sweep in there and take you away, the big tree," Monica laughs. "He had his chance with you and blew it, and I told him that." Chandler says taking a sip of his wine. He continues, "would you have said yes if I wasn't planning on proposing?" Monica looks surprised, "no! The only reason I ended up there was because I was so confused, it was like you had done a 180 on us. I knew that we would get married eventually, that we were taking it slow but after we saw Richard in the restaurant it was like we went back in time and I just didn't get it." Monica sips her wine, and then chuckles, "I wish you could have seen the look on my face when Joey, Rach and Pheebs told me your plan when I got back from Richard's that evening." Chandler puts his glass down on the side of the bath and started massaging Monica's right foot. "Y'know that was over a year ago and we've not spoken about it. We got so caught up with celebrating and planning the wedding." Chandler says. "Yeah it's amazing how fast the last year has gone, okay so I got back from Richard's and I walked into our apartment…"

**May 2000**

Monica has tears streaming down her face as she walks into the apartment. She is so caught up in her thoughts she didn't immediately notice Joey pacing in the living room. "Monica!" Joey shouts, and Monica jumps. "I want to be alone Joey." Monica says deflated whilst walking towards the bedroom. Joey runs towards her, "I know you won't believe me so come…" he grabs her arm and drags her out the front door and into his apartment, Monica too confused to object. "Rachel, Phoebe, please tell Monica the truth!" He says to the girls who are standing by the counter. "What's wrong?" Asks Rachel. "Richard asked me to marry him." Monica says, tears still running down her face. "And Chandler will never marry me." Rachel and Phoebe both stare at Monica in shock. Rachel steps forward and holds Monica by both arms. "Oh honey, you are so wrong. Chandler was going to propose last night, but couldn't when Richard turned up." Pause, she continues. "When you got home we asked to see your hand - we wanted to see you wearing the ring, Chandler freaked, convinced we had ruined his surprise." Monica's eyes widen, everything slotting into place, she finishes off with an educated guess. "So he tries to throw me off the scent." She sighs, "only us." She mutters under her breath. "Wow, well I did suspect something was off, I mean it has been Chandler who has suggested each next step in our relationship." She shakes her head slightly, thinking. "Really?" Says Rachel, "yeah," confirms Monica still distracted with her thoughts. "Do you guys know when Chandler decided to propose?" Phoebe grins, "when Hilde called from the Morgan Chase Museum." Monica's mouth drops. "And I helped pick out the ring." Phoebe declares proudly. "So he had last night planned for weeks!" Monica states and they all nodded. Monica smiles and then grins, "I know what I'm going to do, and I'm going to need you guys help." She rushes out of the apartment and back into hers, the others following her.

**Present day**

Chandler softly smiles, "bet you were surprised!" Monica smiles back at Chandler, "actually I was surprised at the timing. I was guessing you would propose a year later." Chandler laughs and moves onto massaging her left foot. "Nice to know I can keep you on your toes."

[-]

**Day 3**

Chandler and Monica are lying on a large towel on the beach, both reading a book together. Chandler has an arm around Monica while she holds the book. Every couple of minutes Chandler strokes her hand to let her know he is ready for her to turn the page. "We should always read erotic books together." Chandler breathes into her ear. Monica shivers, "and we need to try this now." Chandler states whilst pointing to a paragraph. Monica didn't even have a chance reply as Chandler sweeps her up in his arms. "Chandler we can't people will see!" Monica protests as Chandler walks them into the sea. "Well babe you better be discreet then, unless you can't…" Monica's eyes narrow. "Go deeper Bing!" She demands, he laughs and walks further in the sea. He stops when the water is just above his waist and shifts Monica so she is in front of him, her feet resting gently on the sand. They both dip into the water by bending their knees and start kissing passionately. Their hands roam around each other's bodies. Chandler lifts her and her legs lock around his waist. She arches her back as his lips attack her nipples through her bikini top. She bites her bottom lip and wraps her arms around his neck, suddenly he pinches both nipples. "Oh Chandler." She moans loudly, Chandler pulls back slightly, "shushhhh baby." He reaches down and pushes his swimming trunks down so they were resting mid-thigh. Then he grabs Monica's hips and grinds his erection into her. She grabs his face and kisses him to stop herself from moaning out loud. Chandler pulls at her bikini bottoms and slips a finger into her. Monica shudders and shifts position to give Chandler more access. One of her hands wanders down and grabs him, Chandler jumps and releases a moan of his own, "shushhh baby," Monica says grinning, "unless you want me to stop," she whispers teasingly. Chandler's eyes turn playful as he adds a second finger. "I'm good baby," he thrusts deeper and she moans again, trying to keep it in. "You?" He says huskily. Monica stares at him, eyes bright with her competitive spirit. She gently drags a finger nail along Mr. Big, the water adding to the sensation. "Fuck!" Chandler exclaims, his knees weaken and he dips in the sea, pulling Monica down with him. She feels him twitch in her hand and even though she is underwater she feels herself release wetness in arousal. "I'm going to fuck you now." Chandler states, his eyes changing from playful to pure lust. He stretches her bikini bottoms and she helps to guide him in. "Ohhh Mon…" Chandler groans. Monica's eyes roll back when Chandler pulls out and slams back in, the rush of water a strange yet pleasurable feeling. His arms pull her tight into his embrace, attaching his lips to her neck. "You taste amazing." He whispers.

[-]

**Day 5**

"A scotch on the rocks with a twist and a neat whiskey." Chandler orders for them as they sat down at the bar. "Are you sure you wanna do this?" Chandler says quietly, Monica's eyes flashed, "they have been hogging it all night! We've been to dinner and back and they are still on the table. It should be our turn now!" Chandler's eyes darken as he takes a slip of his drink and runs his other hand up and down her forearm, "you wanna take them down now?" "Oh yeah!" Monica agrees jumping up from the bar stool and Chandler follows. They approach the couple playing on the pool table; they were the same married couple who got the first class plane tickets. Monica gets aggravated whenever they cross paths at the resort, which they had done so about three times now, actually four but Chandler had managed to divert Monica's attention before she could notice. "Hi," Monica says sweetly with a fake smile plastered on her face. "My husband and I have been watching you play and wondered if you be interested in a game of doubles." Monica wraps her arm around Chandler and continues to smile as they wait for a response. "Okay," the man responses, "I'm Nick and this is my wife Sandy." Sandy attaches herself to Nick and rubs him all over. "Hi." She says in an annoying chirpy voice. Chandler cringes as he steps forward bringing Monica with him. "I'm Chandler and this is my beautiful wife Monica." Monica jumps right in, "so winner gets the table and loser buys a round of drinks, deal." She holds out her hand for them to shake.

Fifteen minutes later it is Monica's turn and she is on the black. Both Nick and Sandy are sitting on bar stools looking defeated while Chandler is admiring Monica's butt as she leans over the pool table. They are a good team, Chandler isn't bad at pool but Monica rocks. So she takes the lead while Chandler interrupts Nick and Sandy's concentration with inappropriate jokes when it is their turn. Slam, the ball hits the back of the pocket with force, "game! We win! You lose!" She yells and points to Nick and Sandy. Chandler bounces forward, "and that will be one bottle of the finest most expensive champagne please!" "And you are off the table suckers!" Monica adds, Chandler holds his right hand up and Monica high fives it. "Another game babe?" Chandler asks, Nick and Sandy's presence already forgotten, "sure, winner takes charge tonight." Monica says still fired up from winning, "okay!" Chandler says with a bounce and a grin plastered on his face, knowing she will win and he will enjoy her taking charge later. He goes to setup the table, Monica turns to Nick and Sandy who still hadn't moved. "Oh and don't forget an ice bucket." She waves them away and they get up.

[-]

**Day 7**

Monica sits at the table in the bar on the street behind their hotel. She is tapping her fingers in anticipation. They hadn't tried this before; she is actually quite surprised at Chandler's request. She isn't against it, just intrigued, but hey he won so it's his choice. Subject to popular believe Monica could lose gracefully, well she could when she knew she would enjoy the consequences. And losing to Chandler always meant she would win in the end. She will question him on how he won this time though; she'd always thought Chandler was crap at ping pong! And she isn't buying the whole fluke excuse. She is so deep in thought she didn't notice him approaching. "Hi, is this seat taken?" Chandler asks in a deep sexy voice. Monica stares at him, totally turned on with his confidence and sexy smiles. "No actually," she replies. "Do you mind if I join you and buy you a drink?" Chandler says smoothly. "Of course. I'm Monica." Chandler slips into the chair next to her and picks up her hand. "Pleased to meet you Monica," he kisses her hand. "I'm Chandler." He gets the attention of a waiter, "what would you like to drink Monica?" She thinks, "a glass of Merlot please." Chandler nods, "make that two glasses." Chandler looks at Monica, "so what do you do Monica?" Her eyes dance, "I'm a school teacher, second grade. You?" Chandler grins, "I'm a spy, I'm actually undercover at the moment."

Two glasses of wine later Chandler and Monica are pushed up against each other. Chandler's hand caressing up and down her thigh. "So Monica," Chandler whispers, "I only have a few hours left before I leave town. I'll be going abroad for a mission so I will have no idea when I will be back." Monica's eyes darken, "will it be dangerous?" She asks, "oh yeah, I might not make it back at all." He licks his lips, "this might be my last chance to make love to a woman." Monica shivers and runs her hand down the back of his trousers and squeezes his butt. "What should we do?" She asks softly. Chandler's hand strokes her cheek and the pulls her chin gently towards his face. Just before they kiss he speaks. "This could our only be night ever, so we need to make it count." His lips caress hers slowly, taking his time; electric shocks go through both of them. Chandler stands up and pulls her up with him; he throws some money on the table and then drags her out of the bar. Unbeknownst to Monica, Chandler has scouted out this bar. There is an alleyway beside it that leads directly to the back of their hotel complex. Chandler tugs her hand and they start to walk down the alley, at a dark recess Chandler pushes Monica up against the wall. "Monica I have to have you now, you are the most beautiful woman I've ever seen and I just can't resist you!" Monica breaths heavy as she lets Chandler attack her body, enjoying his fantasy just as much as he is.

[-]

**Day 9**

"You finished" asks Monica, they are sitting in their hotel room, naked. Chandler finishes folding ten strips of paper and drops them in the empty glass in front of him. Monica is also holding a glass with folded pieces of paper inside. "Yep." He replies, "rock, paper, scissors, to see who goes first?" He suggests. "Ok, ready, one, two, three. Ha I win!" Monica says, she holds her glass out to Chandler who picks out a piece of paper. He unfolds it and reads it out. "A full body massage." Chandler smiles, "well lie down Mrs. Bing I'm sure I can manage that." Chandler spends the next twenty minutes massaging Monica, including kissing her all the way from her neck down to her toes. A big fan of happy endings Chandler positions himself in between her legs and raises her hips, he then bends down and slides his tongue into her. She is soaking wet, he laps it up and then starts to nibble at her clit. As a result of Chandler's massage Monica is already close to orgasm, so Chandler's teeth makes her explode with pleasure. She stuffs her face into the pillow and has a death grip on the sheets. Chandler sits up with a smug look on his face, Monica lies there for a couple of minutes catching her breath. She pulls herself up into a sitting position and then leans over to kiss Chandler, "that was amazing." She says. "My turn now!" Chandler says excitedly, he hands his glass to Monica. Monica grins as she picks a piece of paper, she unfold it and reads it. "Talk dirty to me." She raises her eyes, "seriously?" Chandler's grin gets wider. "Uh huh. And I want you to put that chair in the middle of the room and sit on it while telling me what you want me to do to you." Monica gets up and positions the chair as per his directions. Chandler sits at the foot of the bed and watches her. He suddenly jumps up and runs to his bag in the corner of the room. "Almost forgot." He said, he gets out a smaller bag and puts it next to her chair. She looks at it curiously, "so I'm finally going to be able to see what's in that bag? It's been driving me crazy not knowing." Chandler sits back on the bed, "I know," he says cheekily. She sits down on the chair, "spread your legs Monica." Chandler orders in a soft voice. "What do you want me to do to you?" He whispers. Monica gets serious and stares Chandler straight in the eyes. "I want your lips over my body," she starts in a soft tone. "Run your fingers where you want my lips." Chandler says, Monica raises her right hand and touches her lips, "here," she says, she runs her hand across her cheek and down her neck, "and here", she starts shivering as she imagines Chandler's lips instead of her fingers. Chandler licks his lips. "Then what?" Monica brings both hands to her breasts and takes her nipples in her fingers, "and I want you to bite and pinch my nipples." She squeezes her nipples and sighs in pleasure. "Let go Monica," Chandler orders, Monica lets go with a slight groan. "There's something in the bag that might help." He says, his voice dripping with arousal. Monica leans forward and picks up the bag, she looks in and gasps. Toys! Chandler bought us sex toys! She thinks, she immediately sees what Chandler is referring to, a pair of nipple clamps, attached by a silver chain. She feels a flood of wetness as she pulls them out. She puts the bag on the floor and holds them out in front of her. Chandler smirks, "I want you to suck your fingers and then rub each nipple before putting them on." She follows his instructions, and as she clamps on the first one she ejects a small shriek of pain. "Does it hurt?" Chandler says. "At first but then it feels good, like when you bite my nipples. God I'm so wet." She says in a husky voice, she starts to fall into her arousal. "Put the other on." Chandler demands, she does and Chandler twitches, she looks so damn sexy with those clamps - and that chain. "Tug the chain." Chandler orders. She does so and she moans loudly, slipping down the seat slightly. "Now what?" Chandler asks. "I want your fingers inside of me." She whispers, "do it Monica. Show me." Her right hand wanders down and she slips a finger into herself, she shudders. "God I love it when you finger fuck me!" She yells out. "And when you pinch my clit!" She says, her fingers thrusting in and out faster while her other hand pinches her clit, she was very close now and he knew. "You are close aren't you Monica, do you feel dirty doing this in front of me?" Chandler asks, shifting his position on the bed, he was painfully hard. "Oh yes, having you watch me makes me feel so dirty. But having you stick your fingers into my pussy when we are out in public makes me even hotter." Monica confesses, so aroused now that she is totally open and honest. "Really?" Chandler says, "what else?" Monica keeps going, "I love it when you let me suck your fingers after fucking me with them, tasting myself on you." Chandler swallows, "taste yourself now." He replies. She removes her hands from herself and sucks her fingers. "What do you taste like?" He asks, "sweet." She answers. "What next Monica?" Monica narrows her eyes, "then I want you to take me, hard, I love it when you are rough me - especially when you slam into me over and over." Chandler licks his lips again, "pick up the bag Monica and get out the vibrator." He whispers, she does and holds it out in front of her. "Don't turn it on yet, I want you show me - show me how I slam into your pussy." Monica positions the vibrator and quickly forces it into her. She yelps in shock and pleasure, she pauses slightly and then pulls it out and pushes it back in fast. She continues this while never losing eye contact with Chandler. "God I love it when you fuck me hard with your big hard cock." Chandler leans forward, "turn it on." He orders, Monica's hands are shaking so it takes her a couple of tries but she manages to turn it on but she is so on the edge that the vibrations send her over. Her back collapses in the chair, the vibrator still buried inside of her. Chandler gets up and goes to her; he pulls on the nipple clamp chain to bring back her awareness, "stand up." She yelps and then stands on shaky legs. He pulls out the vibrator and replaces it with his member. He picks her up and walks her up to the wall. He leans her against the wall as he slams into her over and over. "Oh yes, that's it Chandler, fuck me hard." He does so, and is feeling smug at the end as he managed to tease another two orgasms out of her - god bless nipple clamps.

It took until 5am the next morning to get through both glasses of wishes; they crashed and slept well into the afternoon and ordering room service for dinner. Chandler in particular was chuffed that they had spent over 24 hours completely naked.

[-]

**Day 11**

"Tell me!" Chandler pleads as they lie by the hotel pool, Monica rolls her eyes, "no, you'll laugh." Chandler gives her his best puppy dog look, "no I won't. Pleaseeee!" He pleads. "Ok but don't laugh. Richard always treated me nice in the bedroom, he hit all the spots and was very good at it but he was always nice. While you…" she pauses, "in addition to the constant electric shocks you cause when you touch me, you treat me roughly at times and tell me what to do, even from our first night in London. And no other guy has ever done that, you disregard my constant need to be in control and order me to do things… and that makes me so unbelievably aroused." Chandler's mouth drops. "And that's why you are, and obviously will always be, the best sex I'll ever had. Now you go." Monica says, Chandler swallows, "well you are my muse." Monica raises her eyebrows, "what?" She asks confused. "Sex was always nice with other women but with you," he takes a deep breath, "I have this constant need to make love to you in many, many different ways and keep you on your toes. You've changed my opinion on sex! I used to focus on my pleasure but with you, all I want to do is to make you orgasm over and over." He finishes slightly breathless. Monica stares at him and her eyes dart downwards, "errr babe, this conversation is turning me on as well but I can hide my arousal," she nods at the tent in his swimming trunks, "and there are people about." Chandler goes red, "I think I need a dip in the pool." He says getting up, she laughs and picks up her magazine as Chandler leaves her. Ten minutes later Monica had put her magazine down and was dozing on the sun bed. She yelps as she is picked up by Chandler. "Just because people can't see your arousal doesn't mean you shouldn't cool off as well." He says as he walks her to the pool edge. "Chandler don't you dare!" She shrieks. Chandler just grins as he throws her into the deep end of the pool. He looks down at her laughing as her head pokes above the surface, her hair plastered over her face. "Bing you are so dead!" She states, Chandler laughs as he jumps and bombs into the water.

[-]

**Day 13**

Chandler opens his mouth as Monica leans the spoon over; Chandler closes his mouth around the spoon, the cold ice cream slipping down his throat. He takes the spoon out of her hand and then feeds her. "I can't believe this is our last night." Chandler says, sounding bummed. Monica sighs, "I know, and we've had such a great time I just don't want it to end." Chandler nods, "I've enjoyed it being just the two of us. Don't get me wrong, I love the guys, but I love it when we get uninterrupted time together." Chandler sighs, "maybe we should put aside one weekend a month to be alone?" Monica suggests, "we could go away or lock ourselves in the apartment." Chandler grins, "I like that idea." He gets a serious look on his face, "you ok?" Monica asks, "promise me we'll continue to work at our relationship, that we won't just fall into the marriage trap?" Monica looks confused, "marriage trap?" Chandler nods, "yeah, where we end up taking advantage of each other and stop talking." Monica smiles and takes his hand. "Honey you know I don't lose, that includes our marriage." Chandler laughs and raises his glass, "team Bing!" He toasts, she clinks. "To team Bing!"

**AN: Episode TOW The Videotape follows this chapter... Don't forget to check out my other fics set in the Chandler and Monica - Their Story universe. See my profile for details.**


	15. Chapter 15 - TOW The Revenge (Part 1)

**Chapter 15 - TOW The Revenge (Part 1)**

**AN: Spoilers for Episodes up to and including TOW Ross's Step Forward. Please note that I cannot take credit for the quiz in this chapter, I did some google-ing and found a quiz online.**** Also note that I'm unsure about value of the dollar, so apologies if the numbers don't seem right. ****Scenes are divided by [-].**

"So do any of you guys wanna catch a movie tomorrow night?" Rachel asks the others, it is Friday night and the gang are in the coffee house. "Sounds good to me." Ross replies and Phoebe nods her head in agreement. Joey, who is sitting at the single table, shakes his head. "I can't, got a date." Rachel turns to Monica and Chandler who are sitting next to her on the orange sofa, "well?" She asks. Chandler replies, "sorry Rach, we have plans." Ross looks at them, "I thought you guys were planning on staying in tomorrow night?" Ross says, recalling an earlier conversation. "We are, we're going to spend some time together." Rachel raises her eyebrows, "you guys are always together, if you mean sex then just say it." Joey and Phoebe laugh while Ross cringes. Chandler elaborates, "although sex is always on the cards with Monica," Monica slaps him, "actually it's our review night." Pause, they all stare at him, "did I say that out loud?" The gang trade looks, "ok I'll ask," Ross says, "your review night?" Monica tries to explain, "you see once a month we spend 12 hours alone together discussing our relationship." They all burst out laughing, "that's so Monica, dude you are whipped!" Joey says slapping Chandler on the arm. Chandler rolls his eyes while Monica goes on the offensive, "laugh it up but," points at Ross, "three divorces." Points to Phoebe, "never been in a long term relationship." She moves onto Rachel, "single and knocked up." She finally turns to Joey. "And you're Joey!" Chandler strokes her arm, "what my wife is trying to say is that we both spend time each month working at our relationship." Chandler says trying to pacify the situation, but he can't resist a divorce comment. "And although divorce is a fun pastime for you Ross, Monica and I actually want to stay married." Ross does his double fist bang to Chandler. "So what do you talk about?" Rachel asks intrigued. "Rach, that's private." Monica says, Rachel scoffs, "oh so begging to watch Ross and I on video tape wasn't an invasion of privacy?" "Of course not." Monica says, "err why not?" Rachel asks. "Because it's you guys." Monica explains, Rachel looks at Ross. "And?" Ross asks. "You're Ross and Rachel!" Pause, "y'know Rachel and Ross!" Monica says. "Yeah I still don't get it." Rachel replies, "you guys shared your entire relationship and your dramas." Monica says 'dramas' in a dramatic way, waving her hands for extra impact. Rachel gives Monica a look. "Well since Ross and I are over now it's your turn to share your 'dramas'!" Rachel says copying Monica's emphasis on 'dramas'. Monica and Chandler share a look and both laugh. "Yeah, I don't think so." Monica says, "why not?" Asks Phoebe, "Rachel is right, now that the Ross and Rachel saga is over things are a little boring, I mean the whole knocking up Rachel was a great plot twist but they are both handling it so well it's kinda old now." "Phoebe!" Exclaims Ross. "Oh right, I mean impregnate." Phoebe corrects herself, patting Ross's knee, he just stares ahead not sure how to respond. "Yeahhh…" Chandler says, "still not telling, I remember the last time I shared and got advice from you guys." He states referring to the whole 'I'm sorry will you marry me?' fiasco. He gets up, pulling Monica with him. "Anyway as comfortable as this conversation is, we're gonna go." They leave the coffee house. "Can you believe those two?" Rachel says annoyed. "They force us to show them our video tape yet they won't share with us!" Ross corrects her, "actually they didn't force us…" he trails off at Rachel's death stare. "You guys if you want to give them a taste of their own medicine why don't you secretly video them tomorrow?" Ross looks grossed out, "Ewwww Pheebs!" Phoebe rolls her eyes, "I don't mean having sex! I mean video them discussing their relationship. Oh it'll be fun; maybe Chandler will finally confess he's gay!" She says excitedly. "I think it's clear that Chandler is not gay Phoebe." Ross says, "we'll see." Phoebe replies.

[-]

"So I've got a 4-hour video tape in the camera but how do we get it in there?" Joey asks, it was 7.30pm Saturday night and they had been told No. 20 will be locked from 8pm that evening until the next morning. Ross, Rachel, Phoebe and Joey are in no. 19 plotting their revenge. "We need to distract them, any idea how?" Ross says. "I know! I know!" Phoebe exclaims…

**Fast forward to Sunday morning**

Joey stares through the peephole in his apartment, "yep they're leaving now." They wait until Chandler and Monica's footsteps fade away and they all rush out the door. Joey tries to enter no. 20 but is faced with a locked door, "damnit! It's locked!" Ross digs into his pocket, "I took the spare key whilst Monica was cleaning up your mess last night. Nice distraction by the way." Ross says nodding to Phoebe. Ross opens the door and Joey darts in to grab his camera. He runs back out and Ross locks the door, they all then go back into no. 19 and Joey ejects the tape out of the camera and puts it into the VCR. The four of them sit down in front of Stevie (the TV) as the tape starts to play…

_Joey and Ross's legs show on the screen, "is it on?" Ross whispers. "Oh my god Phoebe!" Monica yells in the background. "What have you done!?" "Monica I'm so sorry…"_

The conversation is cut off by Joey fast forwarding the video. "Let's get to the good stuff!" The video fast forwards and they see Ross and Joey walking away and Monica running in and out of the guest room, fixing Phoebe's mess. Chandler comes onto the screen and sits on the single armchair and starts to read a magazine. Joey pushes play.

_"Ok done!" Exclaims Monica from off screen - the camera is pointed towards the living area - Chandler looks up, "you locked the door babe?" He asks, footsteps in the background and the sound of the door locking. Monica comes into view and sits on the large sofa, the end closest to Chandler. Chandler smiles, "so what do want to do first?" Monica thinks, "how about we go through any issues." Monica suggests, "sure, wanna go first?" Chandler says. "Okay," she thinks, "you've actually been really good lately, I can only think of one thing..."_

"Oh my god this sounds like a school report! This is so sad!" Rachel says laughing. "Shushhhh." Phoebe says.

_"Okay." Chandler says. "Well," she pauses, "Why can't you tell Doug the truth! Why do you have to come out with these lies, especially telling him we split up!" Chandler rolls his eyes, "you know I don't like confrontation Mon, and I was lying to spare you having to go to dinner with him!" Monica sighs, "it just annoys me." Chandler moves to kneel in front of her, "Monica don't you get that I don't care enough about my work to tell the truth." He puts his hands on her knees as she folds her arms. "It just irritates me Chandler; we've talked about this before. I respect you, but when you turn into work Chandler I don't even want to be around you." Chandler gets up and runs a hand through his hair, "then don't Mon, you are just going to have to accept this. Do you not __realise__ that I got to where I am in my company because of 'work Chandler', if it wasn't for that then you wouldn't have had your dream wedding and you wouldn't have been able to buy those ridiculously expensive boots." Chandler says getting annoyed. Monica frowns and Chandler sighs, "I think you just need to let it go Mon." Monica now sighs, "Ok fine." Chandler looks at her, "you know I would do anything for you Monica, but our future relies on me keeping my job, even though I hate it." He sits next to her and puts an arm around her. "Talking about the future, is it my turn now?" Chandler asks, Monica nods. "Please don't go buying expensive things without checking with me first." Monica turns to look at him, "do you mean my boots?" "Yes," Monica gets defensive, "why can't I treat myself?" Chandler narrows his eyes, "are you serious? They cost over $1000 Monica! You can't go spending that amount of money without discussing it with me!"_

"She spent over $1000 on a pair of boots!" Ross exclaims, "that's crazy!" Rachel looks at Ross, "what's wrong with that?" "They are boots!" Ross states. "You could buy a complete wardrobe for that!" Rachel rolls her eyes, "yeah, if you want the 'don't-date-me' look." Rachel says.

_"So because you are the man I have to ask your permission?" Monica says getting angry. Chandler also stands up, "yeah that's what I want, I love the power of controlling your footwear!" He takes a deep breath. "Monica, it's not the boots, it was the cost, $1000 is a lot of money, our money. If we want a family, a house, a car and a college fund for our kids then we can't go throwing a thousand dollars away on boots!"_

"Awwww." Both Rachel and Phoebe say, "I can't believe this is Chandler talking." Says Ross, "I haven't thought of starting a college fund for Ben yet!"

_"Okay, okay," Monica says, "you're right." She pauses and then looks at him curiously. "So how well off are we?" She asks. Chandler thinks for a minute, "we have about $10,000 in savings, $35,000 in our high interest savings, which we can't touch for 15 years, and $40,000 set aside for our house deposit. Oh and about $4000 in our checking account."_

"WHAT!" The four of them jump up in shock, "how do they have so much money?" Joey asks.

_"I'm assuming that's including your left over trust fund?" Monica asks._

"TRUST FUND!" The four shout, still standing from the previous shock.

_"Yeah, that's closed down now and split over the two accounts." Monica steps forward and pulls Chandler into a kiss. "Thank you." She says, "what for?" Chandler asks. "For sharing your trust fund with me. I know you didn't ever want to touch it." Chandler tenderly strokes her face, "I would do anything for you. Y'know It's a shame we didn't hook up earlier though." Chandler says, Monica looks confused, "why?" She asks. "Well we would be a lot better off, Joey is expensive to keep! I think I've given him over £15,000 over the years."_

Ross, Rachel and Phoebe all look at Joey in shock, who doesn't meet their eyes.

_"I have to ask. Did it ever bother you? Paying for Joey." Chandler looks surprised at her question, "no, not when I was living with him, he's my best friend. And please don't say anything to him; I don't want him to think he has to pay me back."_

"I love you man!" Joey yells at the TV. Ross frowns, "I thought I was Chandler's best friend. He's never given me any money." Rachel rolls her eyes.

_They kiss again, still standing. When they break apart Chandler pushes Monica down into the single sofa and then walks into their bedroom. He comes out a few seconds later with Monica's hair brush; he positions himself behind Monica and starts to brush her hair. Monica sighs contently and Chandler smiles, "you wanna do a quiz?" He asks, pulling Monica's attention back. "Yeah sure, did you find one?" Monica asks, "yeah, turn to page 19." Chandler says as she picks up the magazine he was reading earlier. "Okay, question 1. You and your partner are taking a walk in the park. One of you spots a $50 fall out of an elderly lady's purse. After discussing this situation, what do you and your partner do with the money?" Monica reads out while Chandler is still brushing her hair, "what are the options?" He asks. "A) One of you stuffs the money in your pocket and act as if nothing happened. B) One of you runs up to the woman and gives it to her. C) Each of you wants to do something different and can't decide on whether to keep it or give it back." Chandler answers, "well that's easy, give it back, right?" Monica pauses, "if it was an elderly lady then yes I would give it back." Chandler raises his eyebrows, "well that just begs the question of who wouldn't you give the money back to?" Monica turns away, "so B right, next question." Chandler pulls the magazine out of her hands, "oh no, I wanna know who you wouldn't give the money back to." Monica tries to grab the magazine back but Chandler holds it further out of her reach, "Chandler give it back." Chandler thinks for a second, "Nope!" Monica turns around and jumps on him, trying to grab the magazine. He manages to untangle himself from Monica and jumps up, holding the magazine high up in the air. Monica gets up and crosses her arms, "you think you can stop me?" She asks, "err yeah!" Chandler replies cockily._

"Oh big mistake." Ross says. "Don't wake the beast!"

_Monica jumps on the sofa and then launches herself onto Chandler's back. He grunts and holds the magazine out of front of him while spinning to throw Monica off. "Give it!" She demands, "No! Tell me what you meant first!" Monica pulls herself up higher on Chandler's back, now trying to reach over and downwards. She reaches her tipping point and they start to fall, however Chandler catches his balance and it's just Monica who ends up on the floor behind the single sofa. "Ah ha!" Chandler's grin fades when he sees the look on Monica's face. Chandler belts it to the balcony window and goes outside, Monica rolls her eyes, "you think you are safe out there?" She says standing inside by the window. Chandler's response can be faintly heard, "You attack me out here and it's goodbye magazine!" He holds it out over the balcony ledge. Monica tries to a different approach, "Chan," she says sweetly, "if you come back in and give me the magazine I'll perform for you tonight." She says with a sexy tone to her voice. Chandler pauses for a moment and then comes back in from outside. "And I can direct?" He requests. Monica grins, "oh baby you know I love it when you give me detailed instructions!"_

"Ewwwww!" Ross says jumping up, "niceee!" Was Joey's response. Phoebe grins while Rachel shudders, "maybe we should switch it off now," Rachel said reaching for the remote. "No!" Yells Phoebe, grabbing the remote and throwing it to Joey who catches it. "We said no sex!" Protests Ross, "that isn't sex," says Phoebe, "no it's foreplay baby!" Joey says with a massive grin.

_"So question 2," Chandler says sitting back down, Monica sits in between his legs grinning at her victory. Monica opens the magazine and reads out the question, "You are friends with another couple. You know that one of the people in that couple had an affair. Do you tell the spouse that his/her partner had an affair?" Pause, "the options are A) We keep it to ourselves because they are both our friends, B) We tell him/her because we would want them to do the same, C) We talk to the spouse having the affair and encourage him/her to come forward about it, or D) One of you wants to tell the spouse and the other doesn't."_

The four of them lean forward, eager to hear their answer.

**AN: To be continued in the next chapter, TOW The Revenge (Part 2)... Don't forget to check out my other fics set in the Chandler and Monica - Their Story universe. See my profile for details.**


	16. Chapter 16 - TOW The Revenge (Part 2)

**Chapter 16 - TOW The Revenge (Part 2)**

**AN: See previous chapter, this is a direct continuation from TOW The Revenge (Part 1). Scenes are divided by [-].**

**Previously…**

_"So question 2," Chandler says sitting back down, Monica sits in between his legs grinning at her victory. Monica opens the magazine and reads out the question, "You are friends with another couple. You know that one of the people in that couple had an affair. Do you tell the spouse that his/her partner had an affair?" Pause, "the options are A) We keep it to ourselves because they are both our friends, B) We tell him/her because we would want them to do the same, C) We talk to the spouse having the affair and encourage him/her to come forward about it, or D) One of you wants to tell the spouse and the other doesn't."_

The four of them lean forward, eager to hear their answer.

**Now the conclusion...**

_Silence, "well I've certainly been in that position before." Chandler says, frowning. "Actually I've been on both sides." Monica rubs Chandler's arm in comfort, "we both know how it feels like to be cheated on." She says softly. "C," Chandler says quietly, Monica nods in agreement, "Definitely C, at first anyway, if that didn't work then I'd go straight to B." She adds. "It sucks," Chandler says, almost to himself, "what does?" Monica asks, Chandler looks at her, "Being told you are being cheated on by a friend. I was just thinking about when Joey told me he saw Janice cheating on me with her husband." Chandler shakes his head and then wraps his arms around Monica, "you know I would never cheat on you right?" He says, Monica leans her head back on his shoulder, "I know, you just don't have it in you." She states with confidence. _

"Hey! Chandler cheated on me with Kathy!" Joey exclaims, the others stare at him. "I don't think that really counts Joey." Joey looks offended, "how does it not count!" "Because it was Kathy technically doing the cheating, and wasn't it only a kiss?" Joey still looks offended, "Chandler crossed the line!" He says raising his voice. "Oi noisy boys, shush!" Phoebe says.

_Suddenly Monica pulls out of Chandler's embrace, "hang on though, when Ross cheated on Rachel didn't you and Joey convince Ross to hide it from Rachel?!" "Hey! No I didn't that was just Joey!" Chandler protests._

"We were on a break!" Ross jumps up and yells at the TV, while Rachel takes advantage of Ross standing up to lean over and slap Joey.

_"Question 3." Monica moves on, "You have extra money in the budget this month and each of you wants to buy something with it. You don't have enough money to buy both things so who buys what they want first?" Chandler resumes brushing her hair, "okay, what are the choices?" He asks, "A) We decide that we both should wait until we have enough money to get both things, B) We figure out who bought something last and give the other person the chance to what he/she wants, C) One of you gets something all the time, so why should this time be different, or D) You fight over it for days and finally, decide who gets to buy what he/she wants." Chandler grins, "wouldn't we do D just for fun so we can have make-up sex," Monica laughs. "Seriously!" "Okay, okay, my answer is E." Chandler says, Monica looks confused, "there is no E." She says, Chandler reaches into his pocket and pulls out a square box and hands it to her. Monica looks at Chandler shocked, "what's this?" She asks, "Choice E, spoil your woman." Chandler grins and then explains. "I've been doing a little saving of my own, I wanted to give this to you on our honeymoon but it wasn't ready in time, so I've been waiting for the perfect moment since then to surprise you." Monica takes the lid off and gasps. "Oh Chandler, it's beautiful!" She pulls out a delicate charm bracelet with some charms already attached. "I got the charms especially made. The Big Ben represents our beginning in London, the key is for when we moved in with each other, the bottle of champagne is for our engagement and the entwined rings represent our wedding day. And if you look closely you will see each charm is engraved with a date." He takes a deep breath, "I thought we could add more in the future, like our children's names." Monica is choked with emotion; she turns fully in the chair and grabs him, kissing him passionately._

"Dude he's making us look really bad." Joey says to Ross. They both look at the girls who are sniffing and have tears in their eyes. "I can't believe how romantic Chandler is!" Rachel says, Phoebe nods.

_They gently pull apart after their kiss and Monica hold out her wrist for Chandler to put the bracelet on, "You never picked a proper answer." Monica says while admiring her bracelet, Chandler smiles, "B, because it's the fairest." Monica beams, "me too!" "So next question!" Chandler asks, Monica looks back at the magazine, "okay question 4. One of you gets a huge promotion at work and has to relocate. The other can't move because it will end up in a big pay cut. Each of you doesn't want to give up your job, what do you do?" She pauses before reading out the options. "A) Live separately and have a long distance relationship. B) The one who received the huge promotion turns it down since if the other loses his/her job, it will cancel out the pay increase anyway. C) You decide to relocate because you know it's important to your partner. Or D) You really don't know what you would do." They both think for a minute._

"What would you do?" Asks Rachel to the others, "well I couldn't do the long distance thing, Joey needs sex every day." Joey says grinning.

_Chandler speaks first , "I don't think I could cope being away from you." Monica smiles, "that's so sweet, I feel the same, we've been in each other's lives for so long now, you complete me." Chandler smiles and kisses her on her head. "Same here, so C," Chandler confirms, Monica nods._

"Ugh,.. Do they have to be so sickly sweet?" Ross says, "well they didn't know we were videoing them!" Rachel says rolling her eyes.

_"So 2 more questions left, question 5," Monica says, "an ex contacts one of you and you see nothing wrong with having a friendly relationship with him/her. The other is not sure about it and feels threatened, what do you do? (Note: You must decide on what each of you would do if you were in this situation.)" Monica trails off, glancing at Chandler._

"Wow, awkward question!" Phoebe comments, Ross turns to her, "why?" He asks. "Because Monica has actually done that before, and she didn't tell Chandler at first." Ross and Rachel stare at her, and Joey pauses the tape. "What do you mean?" Rachel asks. Phoebe looks surprised, "she didn't tell you?" "Obviously not Phoebe so you tell us." Ross says. Phoebe takes a deep breath, "just before their 1st year anniversary, you know when we all went to Las Vegas," they all nod, "Monica had lunch with Richard." Joey's jumps in, "Chandler was pissed when he found out." He adds while Phoebe nods. "Especially as Monica wasn't even going to tell him." "Wow I didn't know that." Rachel says. There's a slight pause, "can we continue to watch this now!" Joey says in a whiney voice.

_"Well what are the choices?" Chandler says, Monica looks back at the magazine. "A) You back out of the friendly relationship and tell the ex to leave you alone. B) You stand your ground and assure your partner that it means nothing. C) You would never talk to your ex again no matter if he/she contacts you. Or D) You are not sure what you would do or can't decide on only one of the above choices." There's a pause before Chandler replies, "well the question says we pick what we would do, and I would do C. What about you Mon?" Monica gives Chandler a look, knowing it was a loaded question. "I don't see why exes cannot be friends, Ross and Rachel are." Now Chandler gives her a look, "really? And how many times has the drama of Ross and Rachel interfered with one of their relationships? Emily springs to mind." Monica stands up frustrated, "Just say it Chandler." Chandler also stands up, "ok I will, if you hadn't had lunch with the big tree then he may have never tried to take you away from me!"_

"Big tree?" Asks Ross, "Richard." Joey instantly answers.

_"Oh my god Chandler! There was a whole year in between having lunch with Richard and then him proposing to me! How are they related?" Chandler snorts, "seeing you brought the thoughts back, don't lie to me Monica I can see it in your eyes." Monica looks resigned, "fine, but anyway we are married now and I have no intention of having lunch with him ever again." Chandler folds his arms, "good!" Monica stares at him for an extra second, "does Richard really worry you?" She asks, Chandler sighs, "not as much as before we got married but yeah Mon I do worry. I worry because I never thought I would ever love someone as much as I love you and the thought of losing you," he shakes his head, "I couldn't continue on…" Monica's face drops, "oh baby, that will never, even happen." She goes to him and pulls him into an embrace. "My answer is C." Monica says in a soft voice. Chandler smiles and pulls them back into the single sofa. "Last question," Chandler says nodding to the magazine. Monica reads it out, "question 6. Think about the last time your partner did something that upset you that you didn't bring up. Talk about that issue right now. When you are done, which best describes your conversation?" They both laugh, "well we've already done that!" Chandler says, Monica continues, "choices are A) You and your partner listened and talked about how he/she could improve. B) You and your partner are still fuming about it and have decided to discuss it later after the quiz. Or C) You and your partner don't have any issues to discuss right now." Monica thinks, "well technically it's A and C, we don't have any issues because we always talk about them." "Yeah." Agrees Chandler, "do you ever find it weird?" "What's weird?" Asks Monica, "working at our relationship." He wraps his arms around her, "I never considered working at a relationship before you, I just gave up at the first bump in the road. But with us," he pauses, "I spent the first six months of our relationship scared that I was going to wreck the one thing that kept me sane!" "What?" Monica asks confused, "our friendship Mon." Chandler says. "You are my rock, my __centre__" Chandler says quietly, kissing her on the head. Monica beams, "you do know I feel the same right?" Monica says just as quietly, "yeah, but I love to hear it." He says cheekily. She laughs, "I love you Chandler Bing, we just fit, it just works, we are a winning team. And only I know the real you, without the mask." They stare deep in each other's eyes for at least a minute. Chandler finally broke the silence, "you want to find out our score don't you." He says with a grin growing on his face. "Yes!" Exclaims, he laughs as she turns her attention back to the magazine. Chandler picks up the brush and starts to brush her hair again while Monica tallied their score. "Okay, here is our quiz result - You and your partner have good communication skills and are able to get through most difficult situations because of it." Monica beams, "well was there any doubt?" Chandler states. They sit in a comfortable silence for a few minutes. "Get up." He says suddenly, Monica stands up instantly. The change was subtle, Chandler's voice had an authoritarian edge to do; and Monica's body shook for a spilt second._

"What just happened?" Ross said, taking the remote off Joey and hitting pause. "I saw it too!" Says Rachel. "What?" Joey asked. Ross rewinds the tape, "it's his voice, listen." "And watch Monica's body language!" Rachel adds.

_"Get up." He says suddenly, Monica stands up instantly. The change was subtle, Chandler's voice had an authoritarian edge to do; and Monica's body shook for a spilt second._

"You see it?" Asks Ross, "yeah, that's… different." Joey replies. They continue to watch unsure what to else to say.

_Chandler walks out of shot for a moment, Monica watching him patiently, suddenly they hear music playing. It's the Swing Kings, who played at their wedding. Chandler turns the coffee table around so there is some space for them to dance. Chandler walks up to Monica. "Dance with me." He says in the same tone as earlier. He pulls her into a firm embrace and they start dancing. At first they sway, then Chandler starts speed up, he pushes and pulls Monica around, adding spins and the odd dip. The whole dance was sensual, each time they embrace it lasts for a split second longer; and they have constant eye contact throughout the song. Chandler dips Monica at the end of the dance and holds her there; he has his left arm around Monica's back and his right arm around her hip. He leans forward a bit whilst pulling her closer; he gently brushes his lips against hers. He pulls her upright and leans down to kiss her again. He takes his time, enjoying the slow, sensual kiss. After about a minute Chandler deepens the kiss, his tongue slipping into her mouth. His hands run up and down her back and Monica trembles. After another minute of kissing Chandler pulls away from her lips and starts kissing across her jaw and her neck, he gently bites her neck and Monica gasps in pleasure…_

"Okay time to turn it off!" Ross says jumping up. "Yeah," agrees Rachel, "I think I know a bit too much now!" Joey turns off the video, "wow, I'm actually gutted I lost Chandler as a backup now!" Phoebe comments. Before anyone could respond the apartment door opens and Chandler and Monica walk in. "Hello children," "hey guys," Chandler and Monica greet them. The four of them spin around, "h-hey guys." Ross says, slightly high pitched. Both Chandler and Monica frown, "what's wrong?" Chandler asks. "We were arguing." Rachel says frantically. "What about?" Monica asks. "Dancing!" Joey shouts out, the other three give him a death stare. "You were arguing about dancing?" Chandler questions. "Yeah, Joey wants us to go dancing." Phoebe improvised. "Dancing? Well count us out." Chandler says, "the last time we went dancing Chandler trod on my feet so many times I couldn't walk for three days!" Monica exclaims and Chandler cringes, "not a good three days." Chandler says. "Anyway, we wanted to tell you guys we're about to have lunch if you want to join us." They turn and walk out. The rest of them all look at each other, "what just happened?" Phoebe asks, "from what we just saw we know they are lying!" They all nod, "we can never tell them, they obviously don't want us to know." Ross says, "oh man," moans Joey, "I hate secrets!" Ross looks at them all, "I'm serious, we can never tell them." They all nod begrudgingly.

And they didn't; and they also accepted Chandler and Monica's need for privacy and boundaries. When a future event triggers Ross to remember this night, twenty years in the future, he finally gets it. They got stronger and stronger every year and overcome all obstacles, even the most tragic ones, all because of their bond and dedication.

**AN: Episode TOW Joey's Dates Rachel follows this chapter... Don't forget to check out my other fics set in the Chandler and Monica - Their Story universe. See my profile for details.**


	17. Chapter 17 - TOW Harsh Reality

**Chapter 17 - TOW Harsh Reality**

**AN: Spoilers for Episodes up to and including The One With The Pediatrician. Starts after Monica tells Chandler she wants to stay in New York. The chapter will then be a collection of scenes in between episodes up to and including TOW The Fertility Test. Scenes are divided by [-].**

He stands on the balcony, deep in thought. A wisp of fear goes through him - she's not coming with me, I'm going to be alone. Then anger - she promised she would never leave me! He yells in his head. Then his stomach drops, but it's your fault, you fell asleep and agreed to move to Tulsa - so get angry at yourself! He suddenly kicks a foot out and hits the brick wall. "Fuck!" Chandler yells out. He shakes his foot, it hurt like hell but it was a welcome distraction to his torturous thoughts.

He needed a fucking cigarette.

He sighs. Logically he knows he should go back inside and discuss this with Monica, like every other problem or worry he has ever had. But this was different, if he was a hundred percent rational he would be walking back through the window right now, straight up to Monica and tell her how much he hurt, how his heart physically ached at the thought of being away from her. Yeah it was him who had worked out the commuting option with his boss, but really it was just a gesture, he knew she wouldn't want to be away from him, he was so sure… and he was wrong…

He was wrong.

And that disturbed him, deeply. "Chandler what are you doing out here?" Chandler jumps and turns around towards the window. Monica - she takes his breath away every time he looks at her. "Are you ok?" She says concerned. He forces a smile on his face, he couldn't do it. "I'm fine. Let's go to bed."

[-]

He kisses her deeply, and she presses herself into him. Neither caring they were standing in the hallway. Chandler is panicking inside. He can't do this, he can't leave her, he can't let go of her, he just can't.

No! No! No! N..

It is Monica who breaks the kiss. He was about say it, about to change his mind, screw his job - he couldn't leave her. But in that split second she spoke first. "You are going to miss your flight."

She isn't going to ask him to stay.

Internally he was crashing and burning but outwardly he plastered a smile on his face. "I love you Monica." He turns to around and looks confused, "where's my suitcase?"

[-]

He is cold. He is lying in an uncomfortable bed in a hotel room. Alone. Sleep impossible without her by his side, her body radiates heat and her heartbeat soothes him…

"Arghhhhhh!" He growls, sitting up in bed. "This isn't going to happen." He mumbles to himself as he gets up. He throws his trousers and shoes back on. He picks up his jacket and walks out of his hotel room. Ten minutes later he is walking out of a local shop with a pack of over-the-counter sleeping pills and cigarettes.

[-]

His mouth feels like an ashtray, he drags himself out of bed and into the bathroom. He splashes some water on his face and brushes his teeth. He takes a look in the mirror, although he slept, it wasn't restful and it shows. He sighs. Three more nights.

[-]

Ring, ring. Chandler picks up his mobile phone and answers. "Hey Chandler." Her voice instantly picks him up. "Hey baby, how are you?" He hears a quiet sigh, "missing you like crazy." For the first time that day a genuine smile graced Chandler's face. "Me too baby, so much." He hears her sigh again. "I didn't sleep well last night." He confesses without even thinking, "same here." A slight pause, "I have an idea to help both of us get a good night's sleep." She whispers. Chandler gets a shiver down his spine. "What's that?" He says, his throat going dry. "I was thinking you could give me instructions," pause, "very specific instructions." She says in a sultry voice. "Where are you?" He asks, his voice low. "I'm in our bedroom. You?" "I'm in my hotel room." Chandler moves from sitting on the bed to half lying down, on the left side, with his back up against the headboard. He glances to his right, wishing she was next to him rather than just on the phone. Monica is doing the same in that moment; she is on the right side of their bed, her hand resting on his pillow, closing her eyes and imagining his presence next to her. "What do you want me to do?" She whispers. Chandler closes his eyes and lets his heart lead the way, "run your fingers across your jaw and along your neck." He says, playing memories of him doing that to her with his lips, "feather light touches Monica." She obeys, and swears she can feel his lips even though she knows it's her own fingers touching her. She takes a deep breath, enjoying her own gentle caresses. "What are you wearing?" Chandler asks, she's pulled out of her memory of his lips on her. "Just my dressing gown," she replies. "Open it." He breathes down the phone. She undoes the cord and opens it, exposing her naked body to the room, "done," she whispers, "what are you wearing?" She asks back, "my work shirt and trousers." He replies, "the blue one I packed for you?" She asks, she loves his blue shirt on him, it bought out the blue in his eyes, "yes," he whispers, he starts to unbutton his shirt, "I'm unbuttoning it now." He tells her, "what are you doing with your hands now Monica?" "I'm touching my neck, I want to touch my breasts but you haven't told me to yet." She says in a husky voice. "Touch them now," he gives the order. She does so, her hands dance over her breasts, she moans slightly, "grab them and give them a squeeze," he adds and she does so. "Are your nipples hard?" He asks, she gasps as her fingers brush over each nipple, "yes," she breathes. "Pinch them, hard like I do." He orders, "ohhhh," Monica moans as she pinches each nipple, by now Chandler has his shirt fully open and he could feel himself getting hard, "I can feel myself getting wet!" She exclaims, "what about you baby?" She asks, wanting to hear his arousal. "Oh I'm definitely getting hard." He whispers, "push a finger inside yourself baby." She does so and he hears her take in a sharp breath. "Oh god!" She exclaims, "tell me what you are doing?" Monica says huskily, "I'm unzipping my trousers." He whispers, his voice tense with arousal. "Are you stroking Mr. Big?" She asks, "yes." Chandler replies in a shaky voice, "are you still fingering yourself?" He asks, "oh yes, and I'm so fucking wet baby!" He swallows, "add a second finger and thrust deeply like I do." He instructs as he starts to stroke his erection. Monica arches her back in pleasure, "I'm close Chandler, what about you?" She didn't hear any words at first, just heavy breathing, "so close." He manages to get out. "Pinch your clit Monica." Chandler orders, his voice shaking. She does so and all he could hear was a guttering moan from Monica as she came, her moan triggers Chandler's release. They both lay on their respective beds catching their breath. "I love you Monica." He says softly, "I love you too Chandler." They both slept well that night.

[-]

"What's wrong?" Chandler asks Monica, she has been rather quiet, which as well as being out of character, it was odd as it was her who decided to surprise him with a visit. Why would she fly all the way to Tulsa to not speak to him? Chandler is still smarting over Monica not moving with him to Tulsa, he wasn't mad at her - just disappointed, hurt with a smidgen of doubt. He hates how he feels like he's lost a chunk of his self-confidence over this whole Tulsa situation. "Nothing's wrong." Monica finally replies, liar! Chandler internally screams - what is happening to us? "I love you so much Monica, it's only been two weeks and I'm already struggling." Chandler confesses in an effort to get her to open up. "Mmm humm." Monica replies, she's not even listening, he thinks sadly. Suddenly his eyes start to burn, "I'm going to have a shower." He says jumping up and walking into the bathroom. He starts the shower and then leans over the sink; he looks at his reflection in the mirror, surprised at the quantity of tears streaming down his face.

[-]

The penny dropped, "is that why you were distant when you came to Tulsa?" Chandler asks. It was the morning after Monica had tried to get on-board with his 'shark fetish', she had sobered up and they were having a lie in. Chandler held her tightly. "I'm so sorry, I just didn't know what to think and for some stupid reason I just couldn't come out and ask you about it." Monica tries to explain, so it's not just me, he thinks. Should I say something? Chandler contemplates. "Anyway I'm sorry babe," she gives him a quick kiss, "before I forget I wanted to check our calendars." Chandler looks confused, and Monica elaborates, "your Tulsa calendar and my ovulation calendar." "Oh okay." He replies softly, there's no point bringing up his concerns when she is in scheduling mode, he thinks.

[-]

It is the day before Thanksgiving and Chandler has just exited baggage claim at JFK Airport. He isn't feeling great, he has been on edge for a while now, and since his original hurt and doubts he has been accused of having a shark fetish, nagged at for smoking and been tricked into having sex, which, despite Joey's disbelief, he still wasn't comfortable with. Oh let's not forget learning that Monica gets updates about the big tree from her dad! He is tired of putting on a happy face for everyone when all he wants to do was scream and confess everything to Monica.

Monica - his best friend, his lover, his wife.

Who he feels is drifting away…

He jumps into a taxi and stares out the window, deep in thought. He has to tell her, before this gets any worse. He closes his eyes, seeing her waiting in the apartment for him - a small smile appears - he really can't wait to see her. He gets out of the taxi and pays the driver; he walks past Central Perk on his way to their building. Out of the corner of his eye he sees a very familiar face, actually five faces. The gang, all sitting around, and laughing - he can actually hear the sound of her laughter from outside. Sadness hit him, do they even miss me? Does she? Then anger washes over him and he snaps, he storms past the coffee shop and into their building. When he gets into their apartment he slams the door forcefully and throws his suitcase across the room. It lands outside the guest bedroom, he turns and kicks one of the kitchen chairs over and then stalks over to their bedroom. He slams that door as well. He sits on their bed, back facing the door, and the anger turns into upset, he puts his face in his hands and starts to sob.

An hour later the apartment door opens and the five of them walk in. Monica notices Chandler's suitcase immediately, she starts to grin but stops when she considers why the suitcase was thrown on the floor, she then notices the knocked over chair. "Chandler?" She calls out in a concerned voice, no answer. They all know something isn't right. She walks up to their bedroom and opens the door. She notices him hunched over, "Chandler?" She tries to get his attention; she walks over to him and finally gets a look at him. She saw that he is shaking slightly, wetness is on his face and his eyes are bloodshot. Something is very wrong, she thinks. "Honey I'll be back in a moment." She says, no response from him. She leaves the bedroom and walks to the front door. She opens it and then turns back to the others, "Guys I'm sorry but can you please leave?" She asks calmly. They start to walk towards the front door, "what's going on?" Asks Ross. "I'm not sure." Monica says honestly. Once she has ushered everyone out she locks the door and then goes back to their bedroom to find out what was going on.

He confesses everything. He talks for about half an hour, letting everything out, crying, pacing and then holding her tightly. She didn't interrupt; she waits patiently until he is finished. Then she speaks, unfortunately for the situation she responds in what she thinks is a light hearted manner, to try to get him to laugh - which backfires. "Oh Chandler at times you are an idiot! Why didn't you tell me this weeks ago?" Chandler stands up and takes a step away from her, shocked and hurt, he is so emotionally charged he only focuses on her words. He didn't hear the softness in her voice or feel the gentle squeeze of her hand on his thigh. He only heard, 'you are an idiot!' He doesn't say a word but his face speaks volumes - in that moment she wants to take what she said back. He walks out of the bedroom and heads for the front door, Monica on his heels, "Chandler wait, I'm sorry; I was trying to make you smile!" She begs as he opens the front door, he whips around to face her. "You were trying to make me smile!" He hisses, "I've just poured my fucking heart out and all you want is for me to smile. Funny maybe my thing but there is nothing amusing or to smile about with how I feel right now." His voice gets louder. Monica starts to cry, "I know, I'm sorry Chandler, please don't leave, we need to talk about this." Chandler pauses for a second, "no, I don't want to talk, I want a drink." With that he turns around and walks out, slamming the door behind him.

**A couple of minutes earlier…**

"So we're going to take off." Ross says, walking towards the door with Rachel. "Thanksgiving is tomorrow so I guess we'll find out what happened then." Before anyone could respond they heard Monica's voice. "Chandler wait, I'm sorry, I was trying to make you smile!" Ross opens the door while Phoebe and Joey join Ross and Rachel. "You were trying to make me smile!" Chandler hisses, "I've just poured my fucking heart out and all you want is for me to smile. Funny maybe my thing but there is nothing amusing or to smile about with how I feel right now." His voice gets louder. Monica starts to cry, "I know, I'm sorry Chandler, please don't leave, we need to talk about this." Chandler pauses for a second, "no, I don't want to talk, I want a drink." He slams the door and as he turns around he sees them all standing there - he didn't have the energy to deal with them now so he ignores them and walks away from the apartment. "Chandler!" Ross calls out, "leave me alone!" They hear him yell as Chandler storms down the stairs. Before anyone could comment the door to no. 20 opens again and Monica comes flying out. "Monica what's wrong? What did Chandler do?" Ross asks, Monica looks taken aback by Ross's comment. "He didn't do anything wrong, this is my fault and I need to fix it!" She says hysterically, she takes off down the hallway and stairs.

"Chandler!" Monica yells running down the street after him. "Chandler wait please!" She tries again, she sees him hesitate so she speeds up. She reaches him and steps in front of him, forcing him to stop. He stares at the ground, unable to look at her or say anything. "I am so, so, sorry. We need to talk about this, please!" He sighs, running a hand through his hair. He grabs her hand and starts walking along, pulling her with him. They walk another block, in silence, before Chandler directs them into a bar. He nods at a quiet booth at the back and she gets the message, letting go of his hand and walking over to the booth. Chandler joins her a couple of minutes later with drinks, a scotch on the rocks with a twist for her and a neat double whiskey for him. He downs half the drink straightaway and then finally looks in her eyes. "How did we get here?" He asks. People say that couples often pick up each other's traits; that never felt truer for Monica in that moment. She knows exactly what Chandler meant, but she has to bite her tongue as the words, 'well you dragged me here' were about to come out, and those words are so Chandler-like that Monica has to also hide a grin! "Are you laughing?" Chandler asks in a tight voice. "No! I was just thinking… I'll explain later, right now I need you to listen to me."

An hour later they were still talking, Monica, being Monica, addresses each worry and concern in order. Now they were discussing what happened on the night of Phoebe's birthday dinner. "Do you realise that you took away my choice?" Chandler says softly. "What do you mean?" Monica asks, "I love you and I love having sex with you. But I am not a man who willing has sex during a fight, make up sex is fine but I cannot make love to you if we don't like each other at that moment in time." Monica sighs, "okay, I'm sorry, it was because I was ovulating…" he cuts her off, "I get that Mon and although I acted like it was okay at the end of dinner that was mainly to cover how I really felt in front of the others. I wasn't okay with it and I'm afraid ovulating is not an acceptable excuse for me. Do you not remember what I told you before we went to Las Vegas for our 1st year anniversary?" His voice starts to break, "I know what it feels like for that choice to be taken away. I've never called it attempted rape because I've always wanted to forget about it - but that is what happened to me! I was so close to having that choice taken away from me - and I cannot allow you to take away my choice, otherwise this," he gestures at her and himself, "will stop working." Monica has her hand over her mouth in shock and tears are running down her face, "oh my god, I am so sorry, I had no idea you felt like that." She grabs his hand, "but I understand now and promise to never, ever do that to you again!" He lifts her hand to his lips and gives it a gentle kiss. "Thank you." He whispers.

It had been a couple of hours and they still haven't come back. They are concerned and since Monica rushed out without locking the door they are all sitting in no. 20 in the living room. "I hope they're ok." Rachel says, "of course they will be, they're Monica and Chandler!" Joey says naively, "it's strange seeing them argue, they work so well together." Phoebe says. "It does happen Phoebe; I'm just worried what Chandler did when he stormed out. I've never seen him walk away from Monica before." Ross comments. Rachel jumps in, "I don't think he would do anything stupid, he's not you Ross." Ross looks offended, "hey!" He says. Joey looks worried, "Chandler looked really upset, he actually looked like he had been crying!" Joey says. They all exchange concerned looks.

**Meanwhile in the hallway outside…**

Chandler and Monica reach their floor and walk towards their apartment door, hand in hand. Before Chandler opens the door Monica wraps her arms around him, "are we definitely okay now?" She asks looking in his eyes. Chandler touches her cheek tenderly, "yeah, we're okay." He pauses, "I'm sorry I went off the deep end." Monica shakes her head, "no, don't apologise. We are a team and we've gone from spending everyday together to less than half a week. Looking at it objectively we both should have worked harder and talked more about how this Tulsa situation affects us!" She kisses him gently and then turns to the door. "Hey," Chandler stops her from opening the door, "do you realise that this was our first really serious fight?" He says, with a small smirk on his face. "Yeah I suppose so, why is that funny?" Monica asks. Chandler pulls her into his arms, "because we have now fixed it and due some major make-up sex." He whispers sexily, he leans down and kisses her passionately, he frames her face with his hands and pours every ounce of love he has for her into the kiss. She responds to his actions and molds her body into his, tightening her arms around him. Chandler moves one arm to around her, lifting her slightly and taking her weight, whilst his other hand fumbles for the door handle. He twists it while Monica bends one of her legs, kicking the door open. They move as one, making their way into the apartment, their lips still attached, tongues caressing each other. They work together to shrug their coats off. Chandler runs his hands through Monica's hair while she starts to attack his belt - all this while still kissing - their movements in harmony with each other.

"Hey!" They are broken out of the spell by a voice in the room. They pull apart and turn towards the voice. It was Ross, who is standing and looking extremely uncomfortable. They then notice the others sitting on the sofa, staring in shock. Chandler and Monica both go red, "what are you guys doing here?" Monica asks, a tad breathless after their kiss. "We were worried about you!" Says an irritated Ross. "Chandler walks out and then you tear outta here after him, that was over two hours ago!" Chandler finally speaks, "I'm sorry dad did we break curfew?" He says sarcastically. Ross sits down with a sulky look on his face. "You guys made up?" Confirms Phoebe, Chandler and Monica nod and smile at each other. "Do you guys mind giving us some time, we'll be seeing you all day tomorrow for Thanksgiving." Monica asks. "Make- up sex?" Rachel asks. They both blush again, "yeah baby!" Exclaims Joey. Ross stands up and storms out, muttering under his breath. They others follow his lead. After they leave Chandler locks the front door and then turns back to Monica, "so," he says grinning, "so," mimics Monica. They rush back into each other's arms and resume their kiss.

[-]

"Okay so let me ask you something," Wendy asks, "if what you have with your wife is so great then why are you spending Christmas with me?" Chandler looks at Wendy surprised; he gets a sudden rush of memories of his life with Monica so far. She's right, he thinks, what Mon and I have is so much more important than a stupid job! "You are right," Chandler says, Wendy misunderstands and thinks she's convinced her boss to sleep with her. But before she could kiss him he dashes her hopes, "I quit!" Chandler says, "what?!" Exclaims Wendy, she wasn't expecting that! "Yep!" Chandler says, actually giddy at the thought of going home. "I'm going home, back to New York, now." He runs out of his office and doesn't look back once.

[-]

"I still can't believe you quit!" Monica says as they get into bed. "I know," he says, "I actually surprised myself!" He laughs, which makes Monica smile - she hasn't heard him sound that carefree since before Tulsa. "I am sorry this is going to put money pressure on you." Chandler says, "hey," Monica says, "as long as we have each other we'll be okay." She reassures him. They hold each other for a few minutes, and then Chandler breaks the comfortable silence. "You were right by the way." He says, "about what?" Monica asks, "about Wendy, she came on to me after our phone call." Monica tenses, "I told her I am happily married and that nothing would ever happen between us." Monica relaxes a bit, Chandler continues. "She then asked if what we have is so great then why was I going to be spending Christmas with her." He pauses, "I told her she was right and I quit right there." Monica smiles and they kiss. "I love you so much Chandler Bing!" Chandler grins, "and I love you too Monica Bing - I'm never leaving you ever again!"

[-]

Her heart aches when she sees the negative result, she was starting to get worried, it's coming up to a year of trying to conceive a baby with no results. Is there something wrong with them? Her thoughts are interrupted by Chandler walking into the bathroom. "Honey are you okay?" He asks, he notices the pregnancy test in her hands and the sad look in her eyes. He sighs, negative again, he guesses. He doesn't say anything, he just pulls her into his arms and she breaks down. "Why is this so hard for us?" She whispers in between sobs. Chandler never felt more helpless, he holds her tighter, "I don't know sweetheart." He kisses her on the head. "I think we should go and see a doctor." Monica says pulling away slightly so she can look at him. He nods, "ok honey, we can do that."

[-]

The door was locked, which technically isn't out the norm as he knew they spent a few days each month alone. But something told him this was different - call it sibling instinct! He gets out his mobile and calls the apartment phone. It rings for a few seconds and then the answering machine kicks in. "Guys it's me. Is everything okay?" Ross asks. He waits to see if either of them pick up. They don't. Ross shakes his head and decides to try again in a couple of hours, just in case they were having sex!

Inside the apartment Chandler is holding Monica tightly, she is sobbing quietly and he has silent tears running down his face. "It's not fair!" She says after hearing Ross's message. "Ross got Carol and Rachel pregnant accidentally. He has two children out of wedlock and we do everything right and we can't have a baby!" She cries harder, "I know, it's not fair. Especially for you." Chandler agrees, Monica looks up at him, "what do you mean especially me?" Chandler elaborates, "not only has it been your dream since you were a kid to have children yourself, but you are the most amazingly loving and caring person I will ever know. You deserve to be a mother, hell you are the mother of our gang!" Monica smiles slightly, "you deserve to be a father Chandler, you would be a great dad." He shrugs, "I do want to, but dunno how good I would be!" Monica mock slaps him, "don't say that! You will be a great dad, I know it!" Chandler smiles back her, "thanks Mon, that means a lot to me." The moment passes and they fall back into their shared misery. A river of tears flowing from both sets of eyes.

Ross enters Central Perk, Rachel is on the sofa with Phoebe, they are playing with Emma. "Hey guys, have either of you seen Monica and Chandler?" Rachel answers, "no, not since yesterday." Phoebe shakes her head 'no'. "Why?" Questions Rachel. Ross sits down on the single sofa and sighs. "The apartment door is locked and I just got this feeling something is wrong." Rachel looks at him strangely, "you got a feeling? Isn't that something Phoebe would say?" "Hey!" Phoebe says, but Rachel ignores her. Ross rolls his eyes, "I'm serious Rachel, something is off." Phoebe chips in, "actually my psychic did say one of my friends would be getting bad news soon." Ross looks at her, "what kind of predication is that? There are millions of people who are getting bad news this very moment. Plus bad news could be anything, could be getting fired from your job to running out of muffins at Starbucks!"

Bang, bang, bang! "Guys let me in, I'm hungry!" Chandler and Monica jerk awake from their doze of the sofa; they had both cried themselves to sleep. Chandler gets up knowing that, unlike Ross, Joey would not go away by ignoring him, but Monica grabs him before he walks out of reach. "Chandler I don't want to see anyone right now." She says in a croaky voice, "I can't face them without telling them, and I definitely can't be around Ross, Rachel or Emma right now." Chandler nods, "there's no rush Mon, I'll get rid of Joey." Chandler goes to the front door, before opening it he puts the chain on. He didn't want to give anyone a chance to come in a see Monica this vulnerable. Chandler unlocks the door and opens it as far as the chain will let him. "Hey let me in!" Joey demands, "no Joey, now is not a good time." Joey frowns, "but I'm hungry, can't you guys go and have sex in your bedroom." Chandler sighs, "we're not having sex. And again no." Chandler goes to shut the door, but feels guilt at the look on Joey's face. "Look we are trying to deal with something right now and we want to be alone. I promise we will tell all of you when we are ready, can you let the others know." Before Chandler could close the door Joey jumps to the wrong conclusion. "Is Monica pregnant?" Joey knew he was wrong when he saw the distraught look on his best friend's face and also hears a sob from inside the apartment. Chandler stares at him for a second. "No." He simply replies and then closes and locks the door.

Joey walks into the coffee house with frown on his face; he goes and sits down next to Phoebe on the orange sofa. "You okay Joey?" Phoebe asks, "yeah I am, but something is wrong with Chandler and Monica." Ross looks up from the paper he was reading, "you saw them?" He asks. "Yeah, I knocked on their door and Chandler answered, with the chain on!" The others look baffled, "why would he keep the chain on if he knew it was you?" Rachel asks. Joey shrugs, "no idea but Chandler did not look good, he passed on a message to you guys." "What message?" Ross asks, "he say that they were dealing with something now and they would tell us when they were ready." Phoebe bounced, "Ohhh maybe Monica's pregnant." Joey cringes, "what?" Asks Ross. "I asked Chandler that." He pauses, "and?" Ross says, Joey takes a deep breath, "he said no but it was the look on his face when I asked. Plus I heard Monica crying." They all contemplate this news for a moment, "oh no," Rachel says, "maybe Mon had a miscarriage, that would make sense." Ross shakes his head, things falling into place. "No, I think it's worse than that." He says, "how is anything worse than a miscarriage?" Rachel asks, Ross is silent. "Ross?" Rachel prompts. "Chandler told me they were going to see a doctor last week as they have been trying for a baby since Emma was born with no luck." Pause, "maybe one of them can't have children?" Ross finishes, almost whispering. "I need to see them." Ross says jumping up, Joey starts to protest, "but they don't want to see any of us right now!" Ross ignores him as he leaves the coffee house.

Chandler had finally convinced Monica to go to bed, he stayed with her until she had drifted off to sleep, then he creeps out to the balcony and lights a cigarette. He actually tries to stop thinking and just watches the New York traffic go by. He has just put out his cigarette when there is banging on the door again, "shit!" He mutters, practically flying in through the window and to the door to hopefully stop whoever was banging before Monica woke up. He opens the door, chain still on, and sees Ross. "Will you shut up!" He snaps, "Monica is sleeping." On seeing Chandler Ross knew why Joey was worried, he looked like shit! "Tell me what's wrong." Ross asks, and Chandler sighs, "not now Ross, we'll tell you when we are ready." He says and tries to close the door but Ross sticks his foot in. "No. Tell me now. Is this to do with your doctor's appointment?" He demands, "Ross please!" Chandler pleads; suddenly he feels a hand on his back and sighs. Great! He woke her up! He turns around and looks at her, her face still showing devastation and now anger. She steps past Chandler and stares at Ross. "We can't have children," she says bluntly. Ross's face falls, "oh Mon." Pause, "which one of you?" He asks, which makes Monica even angrier, "actually it's both of us. You happy now?" She asks, Ross frowns, "why would I be happy?" Monica snaps, "that you know? That your obsession of sticking your nose into my business has forced us to tell you our bad news before we have dealt with it? Or maybe forcing me to speak to you, my freaking perfect brother who had 2 kids accidentally? Or how about how I can't face you or Rachel right now knowing you have what I will never have! Even though you never asked for it and I've been dreaming of being a mother my whole life!" She is yelling now and the rest of the gang are standing at the top of the stairs listening to every word. "Or maybe how I'm going to feel like crap later knowing this isn't your fault but I took my anger out on you because you just couldn't wait!" She is practically screaming now, "move your foot or I will break it!" She finishes in a dark tone. Ross hesitates and Monica pushes the door against his foot. "Owwww!" Ross yells and then pulls his foot back. The door slams and the lock clicks. Ross turns around and sees the others, the girls are crying. Ross feels helpless.

Chandler and Monica weren't seen for two days, when they finally left the apartment they went to Central Perk and found all their friends there. Before either one of them could speak they are engulfed in a group hug. "Thanks guys," Monica says and she and Chandler sit down. "So." Rachel says hesitantly, "what's the next step?" She asks them. Chandler takes Monica's hand. "We have another doctor's appointment to discuss our options. I promised Mon we would have children and we will, we just may have to have them another way." Monica kisses Chandler tenderly, "yeah, we are not giving up!" She says, "I never lose!" Everyone laughs.

They will be okay, they both thought, they have had a crappy year with Chandler's job and not being able to conceive. A very large dose of harsh reality! But they are strong and they won't give up without a fight!

**AN: Episode TOW The Donor follows this chapter... Don't forget to check out my other fics set in the Chandler and Monica - Their Story universe. See my profile for details.**


	18. Chapter 18 - TOW The Dream House

**Chapter 18 - TOW The Dream House**

**AN: Spoilers for Episodes up to and including TOW Estelle Dies. Starts at the end of TOW The Late Thanksgiving, after Monica tells Chandler they have been picked for adoption. The chapter will then be a collection of scenes in between episodes up to and including TOW Estelle Dies. Scenes are divided by [-].**

Chandler and Monica are lying side by side in bed together, both have goofy grins on their faces. "I can't believe someone picked us! We are going to be parents!" Monica says excitedly, "I know but let's not get our hopes up Mon, remember we still need to get through the adoption interview." He cautions and she sighs, "I know." He doesn't want her mood to drop so he rolls on top of her. "But right now we should celebrate that we have been picked. We'll deal with the next step when it comes." He kisses her passionately and she melts inside, even after 5 years he can turn her to mush with his kisses.

After a few minutes Monica laughs which breaks their kiss, Chandler pulls away and looks at her, one hand caressing her cheek. "What's chuckled you?" He asks softly, "I just had a random flashback." She says, "what off?" He asks, "do you remember back in 1994, not long after Rachel moved in, all of us were sitting in Central Perk discussing kissing?" Chandler thinks for a moment, "vaguely, weren't we talking about kissing as foreplay to the main event?" Monica nods, Chandler continues, "what made you think of that?" Monica smiles, "kissing you, I really, really love kissing you and how at times we can just enjoy kissing without it going anywhere…" Chandler interrupts, "so this," waving his hand, "isn't going anywhere?" He says with a fake pout on his face, Monica mock slaps him, "of course it is babe, but I wasn't referring to right now - and you know that!" Chandler grins, "sorry, please continue." Monica smiles, "I was laughing coz I would love to see the look on '94 Chandler's face now, 9 years later and here you are - married, going to be a father who totally enjoys kissing as a standalone activity!" She giggles, Chandler raises his eyebrows, "I do really enjoy kissing you," he agrees, "it's a pity I don't have a time machine to freak the younger me out! Was it really 9 years ago?" He says with a touch of awe in his face, she nods, "wow, well it just shows how much of an impact you have on me!" He pauses, "actually there's another huge milestone I want us to consider now." Monica looks intrigued, "what's that?" Chandler takes her hand, "once we have gotten past the adoption interview I would like us to start looking for a house." Monica stares for a moment and then attacks him, kissing him while pushing him on his back. "Oh you are so getting rewarded tonight Mr. Bing!"

[-]

Chandler and Monica walk into Central Perk, they have just gotten back Ohio. Chandler glances at Monica, "are you crying again?" He says, "I can't help it!" She exclaims as they reach the sofa where their friends were, "hey you're back!" Joey says, Ross notices Monica's tears, "oh no, did it not go well?" He asks, Monica shakes her head, "these are happy tears." She's so emotional Chandler has to finish. "We've signed the contract, in 4 months we are going to have a baby!" Everyone jumps up hugs them. Chandler sits down on the single sofa and Monica sits on his lap, she pulls him in for a passionate kiss. "Whoa guys, don't need to see that!" Ross says, Monica pulls away from Chandler, "sorry, I just can't believe what he did!" The others look confused, Monica shakes her head and pulls Chandler closer, "you are so amazing!" She says to him, he smiles back at her. Rachel clears her throat, " Errr… do you guys want to explain?" Chandler takes Monica's had and starts to tell the story of the mixed up records. "So when we came clean and told Erica she was upset and changed her mind about us. She ran out and I followed her. I spoke to her and managed to change her mind back." He kisses Monica on her temple. "Isn't he amazing!" Monica declares again. She looks at him, "you are so getting sex on the balcony tonight!" She declares so loudly that others in the coffee shop turn around at her statement. "Ewwww guys I didn't need to know that!" Rachel says, Joey grins and gives a thumbs up to Chandler. Ross stares at them, "you do realise I can see your balcony from my apartment." Chandler reaches into his pocket and pulls out $20, then hands it to Ross. "Go out and see a movie tonight, on us." He then stands up and practically drags Monica out of the coffee house.

[-]

They stand embraced on the balcony kissing, Chandler having to hold Monica tightly as her legs had turned to jelly about 10 minutes beforehand. The conversation they had a few weeks ago about kissing lingers on Chandler's mind, I do love kissing her, he thinks. With this thought in mind Chandler deepens the kiss, their tongues playing with each other. Monica releases a moan into his mouth, which sends shivers down Chandler's spine. He runs his hands through her hair, enjoying the feeling of her silky locks.

She is in heaven. From the first time they kissed Monica knew she had found that connection, the person who makes her whole. No one has ever driven her crazy like him, and as time went on the feelings increased. He had fought for her, he had convinced Erica to let them adopt her baby. He promised it would be okay, that he would make her motherhood dream come true - and he has!

They sit down on the blanket together, lips still locked. She sits in his lap as he moves from her lips to her jaw and then down her neck tenderly. He pours all his love for her into each kiss and caress. He never thought it would be possible to love someone this much, he literally adores her! And he is so happy they are having a baby.

Chandler is pulled out of his thoughts by Monica moaning, then he hears her whisper, "I love you so much!" He smiles, "me too." He replies softly. He starts to tug at her clothes while she tackles his belt, it is love rather than passion that drives them in this moment. They both feel a driving need to make love to each other. After undressing each other Chandler pushes Monica onto her back and Chandler takes a moment to look at her. An angel, he thinks, who is married to me! Monica looks up at him and sees her prince, her best friend. Chandler starts to caress her body and Monica is getting more aroused.

He pushes into her gently, then pauses to enjoy the moment. Monica gasps in pleasure, she often wonders if a higher force had destined them to be together as physically they fit perfectly as well as mentally. Mr. Big is big enough to drive her crazy and pound into her and hit her G spot. But not uncomfortably large though, he is the right height to make her feel protected but not too tall that kissing is awkward when standing. His eyes spoke to her and they often didn't need words, only she can read him. Monica is pulled from her thoughts by Chandler slowly thrusting.

They cum together and hold each other tightly, they both enjoy a post-lovemaking cuddle. Mr. Big stays inside Monica, spent from their earlier activity. Chandler moves them slightly so he can wrap the blanket around them. No words are needed, they lie there not needing to say anything - their actions spoke all the words required.

[-]

"Can I help you sir?" The maître'd asks, "yes, I am hoping to kidnap your head chef for lunch." Chandler says with a grin on his face. The maître'd doesn't look impressed, "okay not a fan of comedy. I'm here for Monica." Chandler clarifies. "May I ask what this is about?" The maître'd says with a frosty voice. "I'm her husband." Pause, "her partner. Her lover. Her significant other," he ends with a grin which quickly turns downward when the maître'd narrows his eyes, "can I see her please?" Chandler says, a tad scared now, before the maître'd answers a waitress walks past, "Hi Chandler, you here for Monica?" She says, "yes!" He says relieved. "Come with me." The waitress says smiling. Chandler walks past the maître'd, who gives Chandler a dirty look. Chandler is baffled.

He follows the waitress into the kitchen and his heart jumps as he sees Monica tossing some sort of dish in a wok while barking out orders to the other chefs. He stands there observing, enjoying seeing Head Chef Monica in action. She turns around and startles when she notices Chandler. "Hey honey!" She is about to walk over to him but realises she's in the middle of cooking, "Sam take over for a minute." She orders. She walks over to Chandler and gives him a peck on the lips. "What are you doing here?" She asks, "I was hoping to take you out to lunch?" Chandler says, Monica bites her bottom lip, Sam, the chef who took over from Monica, shows pity on her. "Go Monica, we'll be okay for an hour." She says smiling. Monica grins, "Okay, thanks." Chandler smiles and wraps an arm around her. They walk out of the kitchen and into the small staff room. As Monica removes her chef jacket and grabs her purse Chandler speaks, "what is up with your maître'd? If looks could kill I would be 6 feet under now!" Monica laughs, "he's new and tried to hit on me. I don't think he appreciated me waving my engagement and wedding rings in his face," she pauses, "or me laughing. He's been off with me since, but he's an idiot so I don't care." Chandler raises his eyebrows, "well I better mark my territory, just in case he gets any ideas." He pulls her to him and kisses her deeply. When he pulls back he wraps an arm around her shoulders - holding her tight as they leave the staff room. Monica slips an arm around his waist. They walk through the restaurant and past the maître'd, who just glares at them both.

They order and each take a sip of their drinks, "so this is a nice surprise." Monica says smiling. "Actually this is me plotting," she raises her eyebrows, "as we don't want to tell the others about buying a house yet I thought we could start discussing areas over lunch." Chandler pulls out a fold-out map of New York State out of his pocket and unfolds it. "I've raided your stationary and put stickers where your restaurant is and my office is. I've also marked out the nearest subways and the metro lines…" he trails off seeing the surprised look on her face, "what?" He asks. "You are so efficient!" She gives him a peck on the lips. He grins, "you have trained me well." He jokes and she slaps his arm playfully.

[-]

"Good night guys." Monica says and Ross, Rachel and Joey leave for the night. Chandler pokes his head out of their bedroom. "They're gone?" Monica smiles, "yeah." Chandler grins and walks out the bedroom holding his laptop. It sets it on the kitchen table and they both sit down. Chandler opens the lid, "so I found the 7 houses which fit our criteria, a couple are tight on our budget though." He angles the laptop so Monica can see the screen. He uses the touch pad to display photos of the first house. Monica leans forward excited.

Monica found it fitting that it was house number 7 that they fell in love with.

_"Lucky number 7."_

Chandler said that at the end of their first night together.

They met in 1987.

They lived as neighbours for 7 years before they became lovers.

Maybe 7 is our lucky number… she thinks. "Hey," Chandler gets her attention. "I've sent an email to the realtor." Monica's face breaks into a wide smile, "this is it! I know it!" Chandler can't help but smile back at her excitement, "Mon," he says in a soft voice, "don't get your hopes up…" "but I know it. I'm telling you Chandler that is our house." Chandler laughs.

[-]

"So it's got four bedrooms, two bathrooms, with an attic and a large garden." Monica looks at in awe at the house . Nancy unlocks the front door and they enter. "Wow!" Says Monica as steps through, "yes, an impressive open plan living room and dining, through this door is the kitchen with breakfast bar." They both go through the swinging door. "It's huge!" Monica says, it's her dream kitchen, lots of open space, cupboards and surfaces. Plus a large breakfast bar.

Nancy spends the next ten minutes showing her around. It is perfect, Monica thinks, she can't wait until Chandler sees this in person.

This house was going to be their new home - she just knew it!

[-]

Chandler and Monica stand on the porch, keys in Chandler's hands. They are both bouncing in excitement! "First time we enter this house as the owners." Chandler says, "not the house," Monica says, "our home." Chandler smiles, unlocks the door and then sweeps her up, carrying her over the threshold of their new home.

He puts her down and she looks around, sighing contently. Chandler stares at her. "What?" She says, "you're thinking of all the packing and unpacking you get to do aren't ya?" He says with a grin, she beams, "it's going to be so great!" She says excitedly.

They have handed in their notice at their apartment, in less than a month they will be living in their new home, and have a baby. Their dreams are coming true.

**AN: Episode TOW Rachel's Going Away Party follows this chapter. Please note that this chapter is the last set in the original Friends TV series timeline. The next chapter will pick up after the last episode... Don't forget to check out my other fics set in the Chandler and Monica - Their Story universe. See my profile for details.**


	19. Chapter 19 - TOW The First Night

**Chapter 19 - TOW The First Night**

**AN: Set after the show's finale (TOW The Last One). Please note that the Pictionary scenes in this chapter are actually posted as a separate story which I wrote in 2006, it is one of my ****favourite**** stories I've written, which is why I found an excuse to correct it and add it to this story. The version in this chapter is slightly different and has been corrected for grammar and general language. Scenes are divided by [-].**

Chandler and Monica stand in the middle of their living room, surrounded by boxes. The only room they had prepared in advance was the baby's room, which they now have to change due to having twins. But it was okay for now, the twins can share a cot for the time being. Everything else was pretty much dumped into the living room, with the exception of large pieces of furniture which were put into the correct rooms by the movers. Chandler stands behind Monica and wraps his arms around her, resting his chin on her shoulder. "So this is going to take a while!" He says. "I think as it's our first official night we should unpack our bedroom," he pulls her tighter, "and each other." He adds in a whispered tone. Monica pulls away and turns around, she gives him a look, "do you really think I can have sex knowing all these boxes need to be unpacked?" Chandler laughs, "babe once we have unpacked the bedroom I'm sure I can convince you these boxes don't exist for tonight." Monica raises her eyebrows, "really?" She says. "Really." Chandler says confidently.

[-]

Monica makes their bed as Chandler positions their bedside drawers and other small furniture items. He then leaves the room and returns a minute later with a large box. "Where are our clothes?" Asks Monica. "In those suitcases," he replies pointing to four large suitcases sitting on the floor of their closet. "What's that?" Monica says referring to the large box Chandler had sat down. "This is the contents of our bedside drawers and a few loose bits from the living room." Monica looks confused. "How did bedroom stuff and living room stuff end up in the same box?" Chandler grins, "what can I say babe, if you ask me to pack then stuff ends up mixed up!" Monica scowls, "but we had a system!" Chandler laughs and corrects her, "no, you had a system, I was just saying 'yes dear' at appropriate intervals." Monica clips him around the ear. "Owww! Husband abuse!" He complains, Monica points at the box and retorts, "wife abuse!" He sticks his tongue out and she rolls her eyes.

Monica starts unpacking the suitcases and hanging up their clothes while Chandler sits on the floor and tips the whole box out onto the floor. Monica ignores him, knowing he's unpacking his way. Contrary to popular believe Monica has chilled over time with Chandler, as long as it's not in her face she can overlook certain annoyances. She does that now by being a hundred percent focused on the task at hand.

Chandler starts to divide the contents into three piles; his, hers and other. For about ten minutes he sorts, then he starts to notice certain items. He pauses, taking a good look at the fridge magnet in his hand.

_"Women who seek equality with men are not setting their standards very high."_

"Monica come look at this!" Chandler says. Monica turns around and walks to Chandler, he grabs her hand and pulls her down on the floor with him. He hands the magnet to her. "Do you remember this?" Chandler asks, Monica smiles.

**July 1991**

Knock, knock. Monica comes out of her bedroom and answers the door. "Hi Chandler!" Monica says smiling, Chandler steps forward and pulls her into a hug. "Thank you!" He lets her go and steps back. She laughs and beckons him into her apartment. "So you have moved in." She guesses. "Yes, I need to buy some stuff though." Monica leads them to the kitchen table. "So we are neighbours." She says, they both sit down. He nods, "I'm glad you are here." Monica smiles, "you want dinner?" She asks, "sounds great!" He agrees and she stands up.

The conversation was easy and comfortable. Monica serves a wonderful meal and they genuinely enjoy each other's company. "Oh I got you a little thank you gift." Chandler says, pulling a small paper bag out of his pocket. Monica eyes the small bag curiously. She takes it out of his hand and opens it. It's a fridge magnet;

_"Women who seek equality with men are not setting their standards very high."_

She's so touched. "Oh Chandler - I love it! Thank you!" She pulls him into a quick hug and kisses him on the cheek. Monica gets up and steps up to the fridge. She puts the magnet on the fridge door. She turns and gives him a smile. "So is dinner served every night?" He says cheekily.

**Present day**

"We that definitely goes back on the fridge." Monica says smiling at Chandler. "So what else is here?" She asks. Chandler picks up a box he set aside a few minutes ago. "A memento from one of your finest moments." She takes it from him.

_Pictionary _

"Oh my god! I haven't seen this for years." Monica exclaims. "It was buried in a drawer in the living room." Chandler says. She looks at him, she lifts her hand and gently brushes her fingers over a faint scar on his forehead. "Does it make it weird that I love this scar." She says softly. "Don't you mean you love that you caused this scar?" Chandler quips.

**December 1994**

"Guys guess what!" Joey comes running through the door of the girls' apartment. "I got Pictionary!" He says excitedly before anyone could hazard a guess. "Come on let's play." He says bouncing. "Not now Joey." Monica says, "dinner's nearly ready. "Oh come on…" Joey moans "We can play and eat." "We'll play after dinner Joe." Ross said. "Why can't we play and eat?" Phoebe asks. "Sounds like fun, it's that or Ross moaning about his divorce." "Thanks Pheebs." Ross says sarcastically. "You're welcome." Phoebe replies, patting him on the head. "Dinner first." Monica says firmly. "Wow." Chandler says under his breath, conveniently loud enough for Monica to hear. "What was that?" She asks. "Nothing." Chandler says innocently. "Come on Chandler, you got something to say then say it." Monica demands. "I'm just surprised." Chandler says shrugging his shoulders. "Why?" "Because you, Monica, are turning down a chance to win at something." "Dude!" Ross says and slaps Chandler on the arm. A grin appears on Joey's face while Rachel and Phoebe chuckle. "Yeah Monica, I think I can whip your ass at Pictionary." Joey challenges. Monica's eyes grow wide and Ross puts his face in his hands. "Okay buddy, you want to challenge me? Didn't I humiliate you enough whipping your ass at fuseball!" "So it's time for a rematch!" Joey counters, "technically it can't be a rematch as this is a different game." Ross says, both Joey and Monica glare at him. "I'll be shutting up now." Ross says. "Okay!" Monica says loudly. "You get that game set up on the coffee table. I'll sort out dinner." She orders.

They all crowd around the coffee table and start to play the game. They had decided to have two teams, girls v. boys. At first it was rather civilised, however when the girls start dragging behind the game starts to get heated. "Chandler you are cheating!" Monica yells. "What! I am not!" Chandler protests. They stand up and face each other, neither willing to back down. "Yuh huh, I saw you mouth the answer to Ross." Monica accuses. "You just can't stand to lose. We're wiping the floor with you!" Chandler throws back. "You are not!" Monica yells back. Chandler grins, "well what's holding you back Monica," he teases, "I mean we're 3 moves away from the Finish square." He points at the game board, "and you are…" he points to about 10 squares behind on the board. "Way, way behind." "Well if we picked teams rather me stuck with Rachel and Phoebe then it would be a fair game." Monica defends. "Hey!" Rachel and Phoebe say offended. "Excuses, excuses." Chandler mutters, driving Monica even further. She starts to pace around, cleaning up plates and glasses that are scattered around. "Y'know what Chandler, if you think you are so much better than me then how about you and me play against each other?" She challenges. Chandler rolls his eyes. "Monica its Pictionary, you have to have at least four people to play." Chandler walks into the kitchen, enjoying watching Monica get all competitive. "I assumed you knew the rules Monica," he pauses to take in Monica's reddening face. "I mean I don't think I wanna play with someone who doesn't know the rules." Monica stops in her tracks and turns towards Chandler. "Are you saying I don't know the rules?" She angrily asks. "Weren't you the one you wanted a one-on-one game of Pictionary?" "Urghh… Chandler you are so…" Monica raises her hands, which each have a death grip on a plate and glass. It happens so quick that Monica just stands there, confused, until chaos hit. The plate in her right hand had slipped and flew across the room as Monica was gesturing. The plate found its unsuspecting target and hit Chandler hard on the forehead, breaking as it made contact. "Opps." Monica says as Chandler drops to the ground, out cold.

"Oh my god Monica!" Rachel practically screams as she jumps up and runs to Chandler, the others not far behind. Rachel kneels down next to Chandler and he stirs slightly. Monica keeps her distance, a guilty look plastered across her face. "What the..?" Chandler mumbles confused. He opens his eyes and is staring up at four concerned faces. Joey offers his hand to Chandler and he grabs it, wincing as Joey helps pull him up. "You okay man?" Joey asks as Chandler stands up, he sways slightly so Joey put his hands on his shoulders to steady him. Chandler puts his hand on his head and jumps. When he pulls away he sees a little blood. "Jeez my head!" He pauses and then turns to Monica. "You threw a plate at me?" He says, his voice angry. "I'm so sorry Chandler! It was an accident!" Monica apologises. "Game's over." Chandler says sharply and then storms out of the apartment. Monica runs after him.

Chandler wipes away the blood with a wet flannel, the cut isn't too large, but it stings like hell. He is rummaging around in the bathroom cabinet for aspirin when he hears someone enter. He inwardly groans, he wants to be left alone, his head is banging and talking is just irritating it. "Chandler?" Monica timidly calls out. Chandler grabs the bottle of aspirin and walks out the bathroom. "Not now Monica." "But…" Monica tries to protest. "Look, my head is banging, and talking is only making it worse so just leave me alone tonight. I just wanna go to bed." He then turns and walks into his bedroom without waiting for Monica to reply. Monica stands there, itching to go and say she's sorry and to make sure that his head is okay. But she doesn't want to piss him off further. She turns and quietly leaves his apartment.

When Chandler didn't show up for breakfast the next morning Monica isn't really surprised, however she is still concerned. "Joey have you seen Chandler this morning?" She asks. "I checked on him last night and he was asleep, same this morning." Joey replies. "I hope he's alright." Monica says with a concerned frown on her face. "Best leave him alone." Ross states. Monica's frown deepens, she is still worried.

Monica couldn't relax, she had cleaned the whole apartment, in the process managed to drive all her friends to Central Perk, she had rearranged her wardrobe and made Chandler an "I'm sorry" chocolate cake.

It is 2.47pm.

She can't wait any longer; she picks up the cake and marches out of her apartment. Chandler is quietly watching TV, his headache reduced to a dull throb. He hears the apartment door quietly opens and he stands up. "Hey." She timidly says. After a pause with no response she tries again. "I made you a cake." She places it on the counter. "I'm so sorry Chandler." She declares. "I know." Chandler softly says. "I'm sorry too, kinda my fault too." Monica's face looked confused. "I…" Chandler starts, he pauses and looks down at his feet, "I kinda like competitive Monica, so that's why I got you all riled up." "Really?" Monica says surprised. Chandler gets more embarrassed and starts shifting his weight from foot to foot. "Err…well; it's just that you don't pretend with me." He pauses. "When I was growing up everyone used to tip-toe around me because I was pitied as a child of divorce. I hated it!" He pauses again and meets her eyes. "But you tell me off, and do your best to win fair and square and I like it." Monica's face stretches into a massive smile. "Awww sweetie." She says as she steps forward and pulls him into a hug. "So are we okay now?" She asks. He lets her go and smiles. "Yeah we're okay." A slight pause and then he speaks again. "Can I have my cake now?" Monica laughs.

**Present day**

Monica raises to her knees and gently kisses his scar. He wraps his arms around her. "Even back then you assaulting me was a turn on." He says laughing, she pokes her tongue out in response. "Real mature, our kids are so lucky to have us as parents." He says grinning. Monica's face softens. "Our kids." She whispers. Chandler gives her a gentle kiss. They part and continue to sort through the box contents, together. "Chandler do you remember this?" She hands him a folded piece of paper, he reads it out loud.

_I, Chandler Bing, promises 1 x baby to Monica Geller if neither she or I are married by the time we are 40._

_Sighed,_

_Chandler Bing_

He laughs out loud. "I can't believe you kept that!" Monica slaps his arm, "I thought it was sweet, especially as I was a bitch when you said it in person." Chandler takes her hand in his, "you weren't being a bitch, you were upset and I wanted to cheer you up." Monica frowns, "you weren't serious?" "Of course I was, but in that moment I just wanted to cheer you up." Monica smiles.

**May 1995**

Monica and Rachel walk into their apartment, "I can't believe I'm an aunt! I have a nephew." Monica gushes, "oh my god Monica please stop!" Rachel snaps, "you've said it like a hundred times in the taxi!" "Fine!" Monica snaps back and Rachel walks into her bedroom, closing the door behind her. Monica stands in the middle of the living room, caught in her thoughts. She shakes her head, turns and walks into the bathroom. A few seconds later the front door opens and Chandler sticks his head in. "Monica," he says quietly. No response. He runs into the apartment and up to Monica's bedroom door. It's open and he can see that Monica isn't in there, he pauses for a second and then dashes in, he puts a folded note on her pillow and then runs out.

Monica leaves the bathroom and looks at the apartment door, she could've sworn she heard it open and close a few moments ago. She shrugs and walks into her bedroom. She sees the note straight away, she frowns, sits on her bed and picks it up. She reads it;

_I, Chandler Bing, promises 1 x baby to Monica Geller if neither she or I are married by the time we are 40._

_Sighed,_

_Chandler Bing_

Her frown turns upwards into a smile. He's so sweet, she thinks. He's a great best friend.

**Present day**

"I think we should put this into our album," Monica says softly. "I agree." Chandler says with a smile. The moment is interrupt by a cry. Their heads whip towards the baby monitor. "I'll go!" They both jump up, they pause and stare at each other, "one of us should continue to unpack," Monica says, edging towards the door. "Yeah," Chandler agrees, "it's getting late," he also takes a step towards the door, "and we need to be able to handle them on our own." Another step, "which I have to say you will excel at." She smiles, "me on the other hand," he continues, "needs lots of practice." Another step - Monica notices and takes a couple of steps herself. "But it's important that the babies bond with their mommy first," Chandler stares at her, "rock, paper, scissors?" he suggests. "Okay! One, two, three! I win!" She dashes out, he rolls his eyes, sits back in the floor and continues to sort through their stuff. A few moments later he can hear Monica over the baby monitor.

_"Hey little man, there, there, all changed. You want to go back to sleep for mommy. How about I sing to you? Twinkle, twinkle, little star. How I wonder where you are. Up above the sky so high. Like a diamond in the sky. Twinkle, twinkle, little star. How I wonder where you are." _

Chandler stares at the baby monitor smiling, she's a wonderful mother. He's so happy they have children. He turns his attention back to his task. After ten minutes he was pretty much done, he puts the stuff back inside their bedside drawers and the leftovers back in the box to take downstairs. There is one thing he leaves out to show Monica. While he waits for Monica to return Chandler moves onto the closet, picking up from Monica left off. She had gotten through three suitcases so there is only one left.

It's twenty minutes later when Chandler finished hanging up their clothes and straightening out their bedroom. Monica still hasn't come back. He leaves the room and walks the few steps down the hallway to the twins room. He sees Monica as he stands by the doorway, she's in the rocking chair holding Jack, who has fallen back asleep. That image will stay with Chandler for many, many years. His wife, holding his son while rocking in the chair. She has an amazed look on her face and love pours out of her eyes. Chandler almost didn't interrupt the moment but he knew she would stay there all night. "Sweetheart." He whispers, she looks up and smiles at him. She slowly gets up and gently puts Jack back in the cot. She then tiptoes to Chandler and hugs him.

They walk back to their bedroom hand in hand. Monica gasps as she enters, "you finished!" She says surprised. "Yeah, and I found something else we should add to our album!" He says grinning. He sits on the bed and pulls her down to him. He hands her a piece of paper with a crude drawing of a woman and different body parts numbered from one to seven. Monica bursts out laughing, "is that what I think it is?!" She exclaims, "yep! Monica sex-ed 101." He laughs.

**January 2008**

"Seven!" Monica trails off and holds up seven fingers. Rachel's eyes are wide and Chandler eyes glaze over. Monica sighs and then comes back to reality, she grins at Rachel. She turns to Chandler whose eyes are far away, she slaps his thigh with the pad. "Hey!" Chandler jumps and looks at Monica, "is it wrong that seeing that totally turned me on." "Chandler!" Both Monica and Rachel yell. He jumps up and runs out of the apartment, a split second later he comes back in and Monica holds up the pad. He grabs it and runs back out.

**Present day**

Monica is lying in the middle of their bed, "three," she says, he moves his lips to her collar-bone, "five," Chandler pinches her nipples, "two, four, five," he kisses her neck whilst his hands squeeze her breasts and nipples. Monica moans, "one, two, three." He kisses her deeply on the lips and then his lips travel down her neck and collar-bone. "Five, six," she requests next. Chandler uses one hand to pinch a nipple and the other travels to her clit, he strokes her first and she shivers. He then lightly pinches her. "Seven!" She growls out, Chandler rolls on top and slides into her, "one, five, seven." She whispers, he kisses her again and pinches each nipple in turn. Next he pulls our slightly and slams back into her, "aghhhh!" She yells out, "shushhhh." Chandler says, "you'll wake the babies." He warns, she nods slightly, her forehead shining slightly with sweat. "Seven, seven, five, six, seven," she whispers. He complies and it pushes her over. Chandler continues thrusting and kisses her hungrily as he cums. Once his body stops shaking Chandler kisses her lightly and moves off her. He pulls her into his arms, spooning her.

[-]

Being such a light sleep Chandler is awake before the end of the first cry. He flies out of bed and into the twins room. It's Erica crying. He picks her up rocks her, Erica calms immediately. "Aren't you a daddy's little girl." He whispers. Once Erica falls back to sleep he lays her back down. He stands there just staring at his son and daughter. He sighs contently and turns to leave, and sees Monica standing by the door, just like he was earlier. Monica smiles, he walks up to her and kisses her deeply. "We've made it Mon. We finally have our family." He says quietly, Monica beams and kisses him again.

**AN: Next chapter - TOW New Routines... Don't forget to check out my other fics set in the Chandler and Monica - Their Story universe. See my profile for details.**


	20. Chapter 20 - TOW New Routines

**Chapter 20 - TOW New Routines**

**AN: Set 6 months after the show's finale (TOW The Last One). Please note that I've never watched Joey, but I've read the episode synopsis and timeline wise this chapter is set around Joey and the Dream Girl - Part 2. Scenes are divided by [-].**

Chandler and Monica sit at the breakfast bar in their kitchen. A weekly planner spread out in the kitchen. "So my shifts this week are Monday and Tuesday lunch, Friday lunch and dinner." Chandler raises his eyebrows, "all day Friday?" Monica sighs, "Honey I've been given a lot of slack, I got the entire weekend off though." Chandler smiles, "true. So I'll work from home Monday and Friday and daycare on Tuesday." Monica nods and marks it down on the planner.

It's November 2004, and the twins were nearly six months old. Monica had been able to take 3 months off as maternity leave, and when she returned her restaurant had given her a lot of flexibility - but she was the head chef, her reputation bought in customers, so she needed to work some of the high profile shifts; Fridays and Saturdays. She was very grateful with how good the restaurant has been so far, and Chandler understood. Chandler was also fortunate with his job; he has worked so hard since day one, and Steve, his boss, recognised that. Chandler has gone from Junior Copywriter to Senior Copywriter in a year. Once he found his rhythm Chandler exceeded at his job, he found it really natural. So he got promoted, and once Monica went back to work he was allowed to work from home a couple of days each week. This was a god send as they had not budgeted for two children, and not just two, twins! Two babies at the same time!

Double milk

Double food

Double nappies

Double clothes

Double daycare

Double toys

And that is the abridged list. It was really expensive, add then their mortgage payments and bills, they were very stretched. But they tightened their belts and they have managed to stay afloat so far.

"Okay so couples night?" Monica asks, "Tuesday?" Chandler suggests, Monica nods and writes it down, "date night?" "Saturday of course!" Chandler says, "I have a plan." Monica looks at him, "what plan?" "Ahhh that would be telling. And I'm not going to cave so don't bother trying." Monica pouts. "Fine!" She pauses, "is Wednesday okay for break night?" Chandler thinks, "yeah I think so, I'll double check with Ross though." She marks break night down on the planner. "That just leaves family day." She says, "Sunday." Chandler says.

They did this activity every Thursday for the upcoming week. They learnt pretty quickly that a key to a successful and happy household is routine. It hadn't taken long after they moved in the house for them to have a fight. They were both exhausted and had spent about 60 hours constantly in each other's company, a minor thing got blown about of proportion and before they knew it they were yelling at each other. Afterwards they swore to never let that happen again, so the weekly planning started. Time is put aside for just the two of them, date night, and one of their friends or Monica's parents would babysit. Couples night is when the two of them do something with another couple, normally Phoebe and Mike. Break night is when they have a break away from each other, Chandler often stays in the city and meets up with Ross, while Monica normally stays at home and enjoys her own company. Finally, family day is all about being together, the four of them; they go out as a family and do something, often meeting up with Ross, Rachel and Emma.

Monica finishes writing everything down and then stands up. She walks to the fridge and puts the schedule on the fridge, using a couple of magnets to hold it in place.

[-]

**5am Monday**

Chandler, as usual, wakes up first. He hears his children crying from their room. He gets up, yawning, and walks into the babies room. He picks up Erica first, "sorry buddy," he says to Jack, "Daddy only has one pair of hands and you know its ladies first." Jack cries louder, "hey, hey, hey," Chandler says in a soothing tone to Jack while rocking Erica, "Mommy will be here in a minute Jack." As he finishes he hears Monica behind him, "Mommy is here my little solider." Monica says as she leans down and swoops him up. Having twins meant Chandler and Monica had to work as a team, usually one baby each.

By 6am they had both changed, bathed, fed and dressed the twins. Chandler is at the breakfast bar with his laptop starting work while Monica is in the living room playing with the twins. After an hour of crawling around and bashing their toys, she sits them down on the sofa, supported by a sea of cushions and reads to them.

[-]

**6pm Monday**

"Honey I'm home." Monica says as she walks through the door. "Mon come here!" She hears Chandler call; she walks through the living room and sees Chandler sitting on the stairs, halfway up. "What are you doing?" She asks, Chandler waves her closer. "They are climbing up the stairs!" He exclaims. Jack and Erica were on the step above Chandler, both slowly figuring out how to pull themselves up each step. Chandler's hands were hovering behind each twin, just in case either slipped. Chandler is grinning, "oh wow!" Says Monica, she puts her hands on Chandler's shoulders and watches Jack and Erica with him. Every time their children uttered a sound it was heaven - she is so unbelievably happy! She leans forward, her hands drop and turn into a hug. She sighs as she leans on Chandler's back, her head resting in his shoulder. "I love our family." She whispers. He doesn't need to respond, they just continue to watch Jack and Erica master the art of climbing the stairs.

[-]

They are sitting around the dining room table. Monica prepared the meal while Chandler had laid the table and got the twins in their highchairs. Monica had decided to make her own baby food; she found it more cost effective. Plus she liked knowing what is in her children's food. Chandler and Monica alternate between eating their own meal and feeding their assigned twin. Tonight Chandler is feeding Jack, while Monica feeds Erica. The conversation is casual; "how was work Mon?" Chandler asks as he takes a bite of his dinner. She smiles, "it was okay, nothing special. Just kept thinking of you guys." "Well we had exciting day didn't we guys." He grins at Jack and Erica, who are watching Chandler. Chandler becomes more animated as he tells Monica about their day. "Daddy had to work until lunchtime so Auntie Phoebe and Uncle Mike popped around and gave Jack and Erica a music lesson. Jack was playing with a keyboard while Erica was making sweet music with the drums!" Monica grins, hearing the subtext - Chandler was grateful for the visit but the noise was irritating as he was working in the kitchen. "Was that fun guys?" Monica asks them, the twins wriggle around in their chairs and she laughs. "And then Daddy fed you lunch, we had a lot plane landings and trains going through tunnels." Monica laughs louder. "Then we played with some toys, and went for a crawl. Which exhausted us all!" Chandler continues. "So Jack and Erica each had a pee and a poop, a bottle of milk and an afternoon nap! Daddy went back to work for a couple of hours and when you both woke up we conquered the stairs!" Chandler finishes with a smile, he then adds "Finally the best part, Mommy came home." Monica raises her eyebrows, "is Daddy trying to get lucky?" "Is it wrong that Mommy coming home is the best part of Daddy's day?" Chandler replies with an innocent look on his face.

[-]

"Stop splashing!" Monica exclaims and Chandler grins, "it's not me!" "I can see you Chandler, and you are encouraging them." Jack and Erica giggle at Chandler, his fingertips dipped in the water and every couple of seconds he splashes the water. Which made Jack and Erica laugh and also splash - but their splashing was bigger and kept hitting Monica. He loves bath time, and although Monica complains about getting wet, she also loves it. Chandler stops splashing and picks up the shampoo; he squirts a small bit in his hand and then passes it over to Monica, who repeats his action. They both gently wash their babies' hair, Monica fills up a jug of lukewarm water and pours half of it over Jack's head and then passes the jug to Chandler; who washes the shampoo out of Erica's hair. They both finish and pick them up out of the bath, wrapping them in soft fluffy towels.

[-]

**10pm Monday**

Chandler is sitting up in bed watching TV; they decided to get a TV in their bedroom after the 5th time they fell asleep on the sofa. Monica walks in from their bathroom. "I'm exhausted, and it's only Monday!" She says tiredly," Chandler gives her a soft look, "come here." He says, he pulls her down so her head is resting in his lap and he starts to run one hand through her hair, gently giving her a head massage. "That feels good." Monica mumbles. Chandler smiles, "good." Chandler continues watching TV and within 10 minutes Monica had drifted off to sleep.

[-]

**12noon Tuesday**

Chandler is sitting at the desk in his office, typing on the computer. Suddenly a reminder pops up on his screen.

_12:00 - Call Joey_

Is it 12 already, Chandler thinks to himself, he stops typing, leans into his bag on the floor a picks out a lunchbox. Going out to eat lunch was a luxury these days. He opens the lunchbox and pulls out the sandwiches Monica made him this morning. He then picks up his phone and dials Joey's apartment in LA, its 9am pacific coast time.

Ring, ring, pause, ring, ring, pause, ring… "hello?" Chandler smiles, "hey Joey!" "Chandler! Dude how are you?" Chandler can hear the smile in Joey's voice. "I'm good. You?" He asks, "I'm great, you got time to chat?" Joey asks and Chandler rolls his eyes, "about half hour, like every Tuesday Joe." Pause, "oh right!" Joey says. "So have you managed to get to any auditions recently?" Chandler asks, he hears Joey growl, "stupid Brian," quietly and then say "yeah I have. But I want to tell you about Donna!" "Who's Donna?" Chandler asks, Joey starts speed talking, "she went to school with Gina and I had a big crush on her and now she's come back and she's going out with me!" Joey says in one breath. "That's great Joe." Chandler says, happy for Joey. "There is one thing though," Joey says, "she's married, she's separated now though." Chandler frowns, "oh," he pauses, "just be careful Joey." "I will," Joey says, "let me tell you about her!" Joey says excitedly, Chandler smiles again and listens to Joey talk about Donna as he eats his sandwiches.

[-]

**8pm Tuesday**

"So how's the piano bar Mike." Monica asks as the two couples eat dinner. "Great!" Mike replies, "actually it's going so good I can hire a couple of extra people to cover some of my shifts. Which will be handy when the baby comes." Phoebe is 5 months pregnant. As soon as her and Mike had decided to have a family Phoebe had gotten pregnant very quickly, turns out Phoebe is very fertile.

Phoebe and Mike live in the house next door; the one Janice was interested in earlier in the year. After Phoebe got pregnant she was hit with this major urge to be traditional mother, the desire of living in the city no longer as strong. As her and Mike had no connections outside of the city they decided to move closer to Chandler and Monica. Both women loved the idea of their kids growing up together so Monica told Phoebe that the house next door was still on the market. As Mike used to be a lawyer he was able to use his savings and skills to buy the house. Mike got along great with Chandler; he had confided in Chandler that he is very comfortable around him, unlike how he feels about Ross! Ross and Rachel were extremely unhappy with this turn of events, which left them as the last of the group to live in the city as Joey had moved to LA. But at the moment they didn't want to move, both being very career orientated they decided to stay put in the city.

"Actually I'm making some job changes as well," chips in Phoebe. "With the baby and maternity leave I've decided to start a local massage company here. This way I can be close to home and not have to commute to the city." Chandler smiles, "that's great Pheebs!" "Yeah," agrees Monica. "And you know what we could do when your baby comes, we can cover each other for babysitting. The four of us we can work out a schedule." They all nod, "as long as you don't get all hyper and obsessive with creating a schedule with us!" Phoebe warns. "She won't Pheebs; she enjoys doing that to me too much!" Phoebe and Mike laugh as Monica glares at Chandler. "Hey!" "Oh honey you know I love it when you get excited over little things like scheduling." Monica smiles and then gets up to top up their drinks, while Chandler shakes his head no to Phoebe and Mike, who chuckle under their breath. Monica returns back to the table, "Chan tell them about Joey." She says. "Oh yeah, I spoke to Joey today." He says. "Oh how is he?" Phoebe asks, "he's good, he's going out with this woman called Donna." Chandler tells them what Joey said about Donna.

[-]

**7pm Wednesday **

Chandler opens the door to Central Perk and walks in, he sees Ross immediately sitting on the orange sofa. He walks to him, and when Ross notices him he stands. They hug, slap each other's back and sit down. "Dude how are you?" Ross says. "I'm great! You?" "Good, things are going well with Rachel although we really miss all you guys." Chandler nods, "I know, but you and Rach want to stay in the city." Ross sighs, "we do, we would love the have the best of both worlds, but hey." He shrugs. "Anyway," Ross changes the subject, "how's Mon and the kids?" A huge grin appears on Chandler's face but before he could reply Gunther walks over. "Hey Chandler, nice to see you, you want a coffee?" "Hi Gunther, that'll be great, decaf though please." Chandler turns back to Ross, who has a frown on his face. "What?" Asks Chandler. "He never says hello to me or takes my order from the sofa." Chandler laughs, "dude he's had a hard on for Rachel for years, and you are with Rachel! What do you expect?" Chandler changes the subject, "so Jack and Erica started crawling up the stairs on Monday." He says excitedly, Ross laughs. "I never thought I would see the day when you get excited over kids! It's nice. I'm assuming Mon saw it?" Chandler nods, "she got home from work when they were halfway up the stairs. You should have seen the look on her face. How's Emma?" Ross laughs, "oh she has a favourite word now, why? Everything is 'why Daddy?' Or 'why Mommy?' At first it was cute but I think Rachel is going to scream soon." Chandler laugh, they continue to catch up.

[-]

**8pm Wednesday **

Monica finishes running a hot bubble bath; she has used all her favourite oils and salts. She has poured herself a glass of wine, lit some candles and has a magazine to hand. She puts the baby monitor next to the bathroom sink and slips into the bath. "Awwww." She says in pleasure, enjoying the heat of the bath. She takes a slip of her wine and then opens her magazine, slipping her body down so it was emerged in the water, only her head and arms free.

Ring, ring, Monica jumps, a little water splashing over the edge of the bath. "Damnit!" She says sitting up and reaching over to the phone which she had placed next to the baby monitor. "Hello?" Monica answers, "Hey Mon!" She hears Rachel say. "Hey Rach." "I know Ross is meeting Chandler so I thought I'd give you a call." Monica puts the magazine on the floor and then lies back in the bath, holding the phone to her ear. "So anything new with you?" Asks Rachel, "the twins crawled up the stairs." Monica says, "Awwww that's cute," Rachel replies, "oh and Chandler spoke to Joey." Monica adds, "oh how is he? I haven't spoken to him for a while." Monica passes on Joey's news to Rachel. They may no longer live close together but the friend-grapevine is still in action.

[-]

**6pm Thursday**

"Babe I'm home." Chandler says as he walks through the door, home from work. He sees Monica and Phoebe sitting on the sofa, each have a baby in their arms, sucking on a bottle. "Hey sweetie." Monica greets, Chandler bends down and gives her a quick kiss. "Hey Pheebs." He goes to her and kisses her on the cheek. "How are my little monsters today?" He says referring to Jack and Erica. "They're good. They always miss Daddy though." Chandler smiles. He never thought he would love being called Daddy, but every time he hears the title he beams. Chandler is pulled out of his thoughts by Monica, "Chandler I got next week's schedule from work so we can plan for next week now." Chandler sees the scared look on Phoebe's face; she gets up and passes Erica to Chandler. "I'm gonna go guys," Monica looks surprised; "I thought you were going to stay until Mike got home?" Monica asks, "well I was but I've just remembered that I'm going to meet him tonight so I gotta go, bye!" Phoebe dashes out the door. Chandler stares at Monica suspiciously, "you did that on purpose, you know I don't forget we plan out next week on Thursday night. Plus we don't normally do that until after Jack and Erica are in bed." Monica tries to look innocent. "No!" Chandler stares at her, "okay fine, but I only did it coz I wanted it just to be us tonight, the four of us." Chandler smiles and leans forward to kiss his wife.

[-]

**9am Friday**

Chandler comes through the door at the back of the room with a baby under each arm; he's making flying noises while each baby laughs. He runs around the room for a moment and then gently sits down on the floor sitting each baby in front of him. The giggling stops and two pairs of eyes look at him. "Awwww guys don't look at me like that! Daddy gets dizzy if he runs around for too long!"

Chandler gets up and crouches behind the sofa, both Jack and Erica watch him. When he disappears from view both babies start to crawl towards the sofa. Suddenly Chandler's head pokes up from behind the sofa. "Boo!" He says and both Jack and Erica laugh, he ducks down again; waits and then jumps up again "boo!" The babies laugh again. He continues to do this for a while.

The kitchen door opens and Monica walks through. She stops just inside the room, watching Chandler play with their children with a huge smile on her face. He's so good with them, she thinks, "Chandler I'm leaving for work soon, are you sure you are going to be okay." Chandler looks up at her, slightly offended. "Of course I'll be okay; I've been alone with them before you know." Monica sits down on the floor next to him and rubs his thigh. "That's not what I meant; I meant will you be okay with working at home and looking after them?" She explains, "oh," Chandler says, "yeah, I'll be fine. Steve knows I'll be jumping on and off the laptop today, plus Ross and Rachel are going to come over after work with Emma. They said they'll bring over a takeaway and play with all three kids so I can get a couple of extra hours in." Monica gives him a quick kiss. "Good!" She stands up, "please tell me you are driving in?" Monica frowns, "I am, why?" "I don't like you coming home on the train that late at night, I worry about you." Monica smiles at him, "that's sweet honey; I actually agree with you, I don't like getting on the train at midnight either. So don't worry." She leans down and gives him another kiss before leaving for work.

[-]

**5pm Friday**

Knock, knock. Chandler looks up from the sofa where he is reading to Jack and Erica. He picks each baby up in turn and puts them in their playpen and then answers the door. "Hey guys! You're early." Chandler stands back and let's Ross, Rachel and Emma in. "Hey Emma!" Emma reaches out from Rachel's arms, "Unc' Chan!" Emma says in a happy voice. "Well we knew you were by yourself and should be working so we both managed to leave a bit earlier." Ross explains, "here Chandler, she's been dying to see you all day. Next time I won't tell her in the morning. Every time I told her we couldn't see you until later she kept saying 'why?'" Rachel says frustrated as she hands Emma over to Chandler. Chandler laughs, "Ross told me about that. Hey Emma," he says, Emma looks up to him and smiles, "why?" She says.

[-]

Chandler is frantically typing on his laptop, eager to be finished for the week. He hears laughter and squeals from the next room with the occasional 'No' from Rachel. Who would have thought that Rachel would be the strict parent. Ross walks through the kitchen door. "Dude you nearly finished?" Asks Ross, "yeah just need to get this report done." Chandler replies whilst still typing. Ross goes to the fridge and gets out two beers; he walks over to the breakfast bar where Chandler is sitting. He sets one beer next to Chandler while opening the other. "I was thinking," Ross starts and Chandler sighs, Ross wants to talk, I won't get this done now. Chandler saves his work and closes the laptop lid. "What's up Ross?" He asks, ignoring the beer next to him. Pause. "I am thinking of proposing to Rachel." Chandler laughs, "well you don't need my advice, and you've done it a million times before." Ross scowls. "Ha ha, I'm serious man and this time its forever." Chandler sighs, "then what's the problem?" "I want it to be perfect and romantic, even more so considering we have already been married and divorced!" Chandler raises his eyebrows, "and you want advice from me? Ross I very nearly screwed up my proposal to Monica." Ross shakes his head, "I was thinking of doing it right and asking Rachel's dad for permission." Chandler's mouth goes dry and suddenly the beer becomes appealing. "Again, why do you want my advice?" Ross is quiet for a moment, "Chandler I know you asked my dad for permission to marry Monica." Chandler's mouth drops, "how? Monica promised not to tell!" Chandler says upset. "She didn't, dad told me a few weeks ago when I was telling him I wanted to propose to Rachel." Ross pauses, "dad said he was really flattered and honoured that you asked him." Chandler goes red, "well I knew Monica would like that, I wanted it to be perfect." Chandler mumbles out. "Why didn't you tell us? Or just me? Monica is my sister." Chandler sighs, "Mon and I have been together six years now and you guys still don't get how we like to keep our relationship private." Ross takes a sip of his beer, "yeah I don't get it," Chandler shakes his head, "well I'm not going to explain it to you again. Back on topic, yes Monica loved that I asked your dad for permission, but your dad is not as scary as Dr. Green!" Ross's face pales. "Good point." He says.

[-]

**Midnight Friday/Saturday**

Monica creeps upstairs; she can hear the sound from their TV in the bedroom. She walks into their bedroom and smiles; Chandler is sitting up in bed but fast asleep, obviously waiting for her to get home. She doesn't disturb him; instead she goes into their bathroom to get ready for bed. She comes back in the room a few minutes later and gets into bed; she leans over to him and strokes his cheek, "Mon?" Chandler says sleepily, "hey baby I'm home." She whispers, he opens his eyes and smiles at her. He picks up the TV remote on hits the off button and then turns off the bedside lamp. He grabs her and pulls them down so they were lying in bed. Chandler wraps himself around his wife, "goodnight Monica, I love you." He gives her a tender kiss. "I love you too Chandler, night." They both fell asleep with smiles on their faces.

[-]

**5pm Saturday**

"So you called my mom and asked her to babysit overnight?" Monica asks for the third time. "And she agreed?" Chandler grins but keeps his eyes on the road. They were driving to Long Island to Monica's parents; the twins were strapped into their car seats in the back. "Again yes. She knows how hectic our life is now and is happy to help us out so we can have a night together." Chandler explains, "And she didn't make any comments about me not being able to cut it as a mother?" Chandler sighs, "no Mon she didn't," he grabs her hand and squeezes it. Twenty minutes later they were pulling up outside Monica's parents' house, "we're early." Chandler comments. "Well we could wait out here and you could tell me where we are going?" Monica says, Chandler laughs, "nice try but no. I'm keeping it a surprise until we get there." Monica pouts.

A few minutes later they were standing at the front door, a baby each in a carrier and three bags of stuff behind them. Monica knocks and a few seconds later Judy opens the door. "Oh you are early." Are the first words out of her mouth. "Jack!" She calls out, "Monica and Chandler are here, and they are early!" Both Chandler and Monica frown, Chandler speaks up, "is that a problem?" Asks Chandler, "no of course not." Replies Judy, "then can we come in?" Asks Monica. "Of course." Judy says, stepping aside and allowing them to walk in, "where's dad?" Monica asks. Judy looks uncomfortable, "he's here." She says but doesn't elaborate. Chandler walks into the dining room and puts the baby carrier on the table, he then goes back to the front door and brings in the other bags. He then starts to unpack and setup. Monica puts the baby carrier she is carrying on the table next to the other. "So we've given them dinner and they are ready for bed. But don't be surprised if they want to play and crawl around for a while. Chandler is setting up the travel cot for you and we've bought the baby alarm." Judy nods, "I'm sure your dad and I will be fine." Monica nods hesitantly. "Well don't be surprised if they wake up at 5am and we've packed their breakfast, it's in the blue bag and needs to go in the fridge." Chandler was listening to Monica, "babe I'll put it in the fridge now." He goes to the blue bag and gets out a tupperware container. He then walks to the kitchen and starts to open the door, "No!" Yells Judy, "I'll do that Chandler." Judy says, Monica looks strangely at her mother. "What is going on?" Chandler had actually opened the kitchen door halfway before hearing Judy; he froze when he sees who is in the kitchen with Jack senior - Richard aka the big tree. Monica notices the tension in Chandler's back, she walks up to him and pushes the kitchen door fully open. She sees her dad and Richard standing there, she sighs internally, this could potentially wreck their evening. Chandler is still staring so Monica takes the lead, "hey dad." She gives him a kiss, "hi Richard," she says casually while taking the container out of Chandler's hand and pops it in the fridge. She then goes back to Chandler and wraps her arms around him and kisses him on the cheek. "Well we really should go; Chandler has planned a big evening." She pulls him back into the dining room to say goodbye to their children.

When they get back into their car Monica turns to Chandler, "are you okay?" She asks, he sighs, "yeah, just didn't see that coming." Monica nods, "me either. So let's forget about it and have a great evening. Can you tell me now?" She asks. Chandler smiles, "okay, first we are going to drive and check in to a suite in the Waldorf Astoria," Monica gasps and jumps him, kissing him passionately, Chandler laughs, "I'm not finished yet. Then we have tickets to the Lion King." Monica gasps again, "then I've arranged for a special midnight snack for us in our suite." Monica smiles widely, "how did you manage all that! The suite alone must have cost a fortune." She asks, "it would have but my mom helped, she called in a couple of favours." Chandler explains. "Wow! That was really nice of her." Chandler nods, "well she really likes you. We really need to get a move on; curtain goes up at 8pm." Chandler says as he puts his seatbelt on and starts the car. Monica sits back in the passenger seat and belts up, while thinking how lucky she is.

[-]

**1pm Sunday**

Monica is pushing the stroller through the park while Chandler walks beside her with an arm around her. They reach a bench next to a pond. Chandler picks up Erica while Monica picks up Jack. They stand by the railings watching the ducks quaking in the pond. They start to throw pieces of bread out into the water and the ducks come over eager for food. Jack and Erica laugh as the ducks fight over the bread. Family time was their favourite time of the week; they try to do different things each week. Last Sunday they went to the zoo with Ross, Rachel and Emma.

After feeding the ducks an entire loaf of bread they put the twins back in the stroller and continue to walk around the park, enjoying the comfortable silence. "Thank you Chandler." Monica says suddenly, he looks at her, "what for?" He asks, "for last night, actually for everything, you are so wonderful." Chandler grins, "well I do try. You deserve the best Monica." They pause and Chandler pulls his wife into a tender kiss. Life is perfect.

**AN: Next chapter is TOW The 1st Birthday... Don't forget to check out my other fics set in the Chandler and Monica - Their Story universe. See my profile for details.**


	21. Chapter 21 - TOW The 1st Birthday

**Chapter 21 - TOW The 1st Birthday**

**AN: Set 1 year after the show's finale (TOW The Last One). Please note that I've never watched Joey, but I've read the episode synopsis and timeline wise this chapter is set around the end of season 1. I am sorry about the delay with this chapter; I found it hard to write. Hopefully it is worth the wait. Please, please review! Reviews inspire me to write more :-) Scenes are divided by [-].**

Monica stands in her kitchen, baking. She cannot believe it's been a whole year. A whole year since Jack and Erica had been born. A lot has happened in that single year:

They moved to their dream house in Westchester.

Joey moved to LA and has a main role in the TV show Deep Powder.

Phoebe and Mike moved next door and their daughter, Lily Phoebe Hannigan was born in March.

Ross and Rachel moved in with each other and got married on Valentine's Day.

Now it was only one day away from Jack and Erica's 1st birthday. One year ago they were just a married couple, now they have a family; they are parents with a son and a daughter. Granted Monica still gets a stab of pain knowing she could never carry her own child, but she doesn't dwell on it. It was tough watching Phoebe throughout her pregnancy but Chandler had comforted her and tried to distract her with Jack and Erica as much as possible. He even suggested that they look into IVF, Monica said no though, not only because of the cost but she was worried that if it didn't work it would be harder for them in the long run. Chandler was surprised when she declined his offer but understood. She thinks back to that day, a few months ago, when he offered:

_"I promised to make you happy and if carrying our baby makes you happy then I will do anything to make that happen, we can try IVF, to hell with the costs."_

Chandler's words had melted her; she couldn't believe how much he has grown over the last ten years. The love they feel for each other is just as strong as when they first started their relationship in 1998, in fact it was even stronger.

Monica sighs happily as she put the finishes touches on the twins' birthday cakes. Cakes, plural, she and Chandler had decided that Jack and Erica were not going to share stuff just because they were twins. So they had a cake each, which Monica lovingly made. A pink cake for Erica and a blue cake for Jack. Both with a single candle. "They look great!" Chandler says from behind her, making Monica jump. "Oh my god Chandler!" She says as she turns around, "you scared me!" Chandler pulls her into his arms, "sorry babe, I thought you heard me come in." Monica smiles and she hugs him, "I was deep in thought." She explains. "Thinking about what?" He asks, she pulls back and stares into his eyes. She leans up and gives him a gentle kiss. "About us and how happy we are." He smiles and leans down for another kiss, this one a lot more passionate.

[-]

The party is in full swing, and Monica is in her element as the hostess, but Chandler is desperate to give her a break so she can play with the twins. He keeps trying to rope Rachel and Phoebe into helping but both are too scared of messing with 'Monica's system'. "Come on Rach! It's Jack and Erica's 1st birthday! They will never have a 1st birthday again and Monica is missing it. Don't you remember how special you wanted Emma's 1st birthday to be?" Chandler is close to begging. Rachel sighs, "fine! But Monica better not yell at me." She warns and Chandler grins, "I'll keep her distracted. All the food is done, all you need to do is top up drinks and bring out the rest of the food." He explains, "just don't touch the cakes!" He warns. He pulls Rachel into a hug and then bounces away.

"Monica put that down and come sit with us." Chandler says while taking the bottle out of Monica's hand. She starts to protest but Chandler jumps in there, "it's our children's first birthday and we will spend time with them. You know I'm right." He says firmly, Monica gives in and they walk into the middle of the living room and sit on the floor with the twins and Emma. The party consisted of just family and friends; Phoebe and Mike are sitting on the sofa with 2 month old Lily, Rachel is in the kitchen while Ross is playing with a now 10 year old Ben in the garden. Jack and Judy were sitting on the second sofa chatting to Nora.

Knock, knock. Chandler looks at Monica confused; she tries to hide the grin on her face. "Who else did you invite?" Chandler says while standing up. Monica keeps grinning and Chandler narrows his eyes in suspicion. He walks to the door and opens it, gasping in surprise when he sees who's there.

"JOEY!" He shouts. "Dude what are you doing here?" He says as he pulls Joey into a hug. "Did you really think I would miss Jack and Erica's first birthday?" Joey says smiling. Chandler pulls him in the house and closes the door. "But I thought you were filming." Chandler replies, "summer break." Joey explains. Chandler nods and wraps an arm around him and they walk further into the living room. "It's been too long." Chandler says, but before he could say anything else Joey's arrival has been noticed by Phoebe. "Joseph Francis Tribbiani! Why didn't I know you were coming?" Phoebe demands, "oh and come and meet Lily." She says more softly. Joey laughs, there may be marriages and children but it's still the same gang.

[-]

"I think it's time for presents!" Monica says excitedly as she holds a giggling Jack. Chandler sits next to her with Erica in his arms. Everyone gathers in the living area; Jack, Judy and Nora on one sofa, Phoebe (with Lily), Mike, Rachel and Ross on the other sofa, Chandler, Monica, Joey with the kids - Ben, Emma, Jack and Erica on the floor. "Ok so grandparents first." Nora says as she hands Chandler an envelope. "Thanks Mom." Chandler says and he opens the envelope, "oh my god!" Chandler says in shock. "What is it?" Asks Monica, "Four tickets to Disneyland, including flights and hotel! Mom this is too much!" Nora shakes her head and smiles, "no honey, it's the least I can do as I know I never took you on any fun holidays when you were a kid. Plus you deserve a good family holiday." Chandler is lost for words; he just leans over and hugs his mother. "Okay," Monica says, "who's next?" Judy hands over two wrapped boxes. Monica smiles and hands Erica's present to Chandler to open, they both ripped the paper with Jack and Erica. Jack got a set of toy cars while Erica got play kitchen set. "Thank you grandma and granddad." Monica says.

The present opening continues, the twins are spoiled by everyone. As Monica gathers the discarded wrapping paper around her, Chandler pulls a box out of his pocket. "Mon, there's one more present." Chandler says, Monica turns to him as sees the box in his hand. "Oh we missed one." She concludes. "Not exactly. This one is for you." Chandler says while handing the box to her. "One whole year as a mother. The best mother ever." Monica's mouth drops open and everyone else's conversation halts. "Oh my god!" Monica says, taking the box off him. She opens it and sees two charms, a J and an E - for Jack and Erica. "Oh Chandler!" Monica says, she leans into Chandler and gives him a tender kiss. The moment is broken by Rachel slapping Ross, "hey I never got a present on Emma's first birthday!" Rachel exclaims. Ross frowns and turns to Chandler, "thanks for making me look bad dude!" Chandler shrugs, wraps arm around Monica and kisses her on her head.

[-]

"Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday dear Jack and Erica, Happy Birthday to you!" Everyone sings as Chandler holds Jack over his blue cake, Monica holding Erica over her pink cake. They both lean forward, children in arms, and blow out the single candle on each cake. Cameras flashing around them plus Joey on the camcorder. Chandler and Monica grin and join together in a hug, a family hug with their 1 year old twins sandwiched in between them. Chandler plants a kiss on Monica's head. "I love you." He whispers, he then pulls away and lifts Jack onto his shoulders, holding his son's legs to support him. "Let's cut the cake Mommy," Chandler says excitedly, bouncing from foot to foot, making Jack laugh. Monica repositions Erica so she is balanced on her right side, arm secured around her daughter's body. "Our boys are so impatient." Monica says to Erica, she turns to Chandler, "yes Daddy we'll cut the cake now." Chandler lets out a delighted "yay!" Which makes Erica laugh. The sight of her children laughing at Chandler's actions is indescribable. Her eyes fill up with tears and Chandler notices, he stops bouncing. "Hey what's wrong?" He asks concerned. Monica waves her free arm, "oh nothing, these are happy tears." Chandler's grins and starts to bounce around again, Jack resuming his giggles.

Joey stops the camcorder, a smile on his face, he's glad he caught that on camera. It was so sweet and his best friends look so happy.

[-]

It's 10pm and all the children are asleep. Jack, Judy and Nora left a while ago, the 7 of them; Chandler, Monica, Ross, Rachel, Joey, Phoebe and Mike, were squished in the sofas. They have all had a few drinks and the current topic of conversation is relationships. "You know Chandler and I have been together seven years!" Monica says, leaning into Chandler. "And we've just celebrated our fourth wedding anniversary." Chandler adds. Phoebe snorts, "what?" Monica asks. "It's not about how long a couple has been together - it's the connection." Phoebe declares. "I agree with Pheebs." Rachel chips in, "look at Ross and me, we have had a connection for years!" Now both Phoebe and Monica snort. "What does that mean?" Ross says. "We're lobsters!" He adds, his speech slurring slightly. Phoebe nods, "you and Rachel are lobsters, but Mike and I are more than lobsters, we're eternity soul-mates." Mike looks at Phoebe. "We are?" Pause, "what are eternity soul-mates?" Mike asks. Phoebe smiles and pats Mike on his head, "sweetie we've been together in our past lives, and will be in our future lives. Our love and connection will continue forever." Monica and Rachel return Phoebe's snort. "Whatever Phoebe, just accept that Chandler and I have the stronger relationship because we've been together the longest." Monica says haughtily, alcohol loosening her tongue. "Then technically Rachel and I are the strongest couple as our relationship has spanned nearly ten years so far." Ross responds. "Ah ha!" Rachel says, agreeing with Ross. "Not continuously." Chandler says, "and you're not seriously suggesting that cheating, breaking up, marrying another woman, then getting married drunk, divorced and a having kid before getting back together is the model for a strong relationship?" Chandler retorts, surprised he managed to get that all out in one go. "We were on…" Ross starts but Rachel cuts him off, "don't you dare finish that sentence!" She says sharply. "Guys, guys!" Joey cuts in. "Let's not fight." Joey smiles at all of them, they all relax but before a new conversation could start Joey speaks again. "There's a better way to solve this debate. A head-to-head with each couple, five questions each." Joey then stands up, "and I will be your game-host for this evening." There is silence for a moment as the other six digest Joey's suggestion. Ross speaks first, "that's stupid Joey, how is that going to prove anything?" Monica coughs in the background, the word 'chicken' is noticed by Ross. "Got something to say Monica?" Monica shakes her head, "It's okay that you don't want to play Ross. Losing will just make you feel bad." She says, the sarcasm obvious in her voice. Ross narrows his eyes at Monica and then turns to Joey. "Count us in Joey." Ross says. "Cool! We're in!" Phoebe adds, "what does the winning couple get?" She asks. "Glory!" Monica and Ross say at the same time.

[-]

The three couples are sitting at the table, facing their spouse - girls on one side and the boys on the other. Joey is standing at the end of the table, in between them.

"Ladies and Gentlemen welcome to the Hottest Couple, I'm your host - Joey Tribbiani."

"The hottest couple? We want to find out who is the strongest couple." Chandler says.

"It's my show, I'm the host." Joey snaps at Chandler.

"Okay so here are the rules," Joey continues in his game-host voice. "Five questions about your spouse. One point for each correct answer. Five points in total…"

"Ten," Monica corrects Joey. "What?" Joey says. "Five questions each so ten points overall for each couple." Monica explains. Joey thinks for a few seconds, and then it sinks in. "Oh yeah!" He clears his throat.

"So five questions each, that's ten points available for each couple. For each question you write down your answer and then pass it to me. Understood?" They all nod. Joey turns away suddenly; he walks into the hall and pick up two boxes; one pink, one blue - both full of toys. He walks back over to the table and puts then right in the middle of the table - pretty much dividing the table in two. "There will be no peaking when writing your answers." Joey says, explaining his actions. They all, except Phoebe and Mike, suddenly find the table fascinating to look at.

"Okay question 1 - what is your most sensitive body part? You have 1 minute to write down your answer." Joey sets Monica's cooking timer to 1 minute.

"Joey! You can't be serious?" Ross complains. Joey looks at the timer, "50 seconds remaining Ross." Ross curses and returns his concentration to the question. They all write down their answer. The timer buzzes.

"Okay times up, pens down. Fold your answer and I'm going to start with Ross and Rachel. Ladies first so Rachel pass me your answer." She passes her answer to Joey. He takes a look and his eyebrows rise, Joey turns to Ross.

"Ross, what is Rachel's most sensitive body part?" Joey asks whilst grinning.

Ross answers instantly; "her toes." Rachel goes red with embarrassment.

"Correct! 1 point to team Geller." Joey says. Ross and Rachel grin as Joey picks up the small toy blackboard and marks a 1 under R&R.

"Ross your turn." Ross hands over his answer. Joey turns to Rachel. "Rachel, what is Ross's most sensitive body part?"

Rachel thinks for a second, "I can think of two…" Rachel tries to make eye contact with Ross but Joey notices. "No eye contact. I need your answer now Rachel."

Rachel blurts out her answer; "his penis!"

"Rachel that's wrong!" Ross says jumping up while Joey reads Ross's answer.

"The correct answer is his earlobes." Ross sits down sulking. "How did you not know that?" He moans. "That was my other answer!" Rachel snaps.

The game continues;

Monica; "Chandler's thighs."

"Correct."

Chandler; "Monica's nipples."

"Correct."

Ross turns slightly green at Chandler's answer.

Phoebe; "Mike's neck."

"Correct."

Mike; "Phoebe's hips."

"Correct. And so at the end of question 1 teams Bing and Hannigan are in the lead with 2 points each and team Geller trailing with 1 point." Joey says. Both Ross and Rachel scowl at each other while Chandler high fives Monica. Phoebe blows Mike a kiss from her side of the table which he pretends to catch.

"Question 2," Joey starts. "What is your favourite sexual position?"

Ross; "on top."

"Correct."

Rachel; "Me on top."

"Correct."

Ross and Rachel's smiles return when their answers match.

Chandler; "Doggy style."

Ross had stuck his fingers in his ears before Chandler answered.

"Correct."

Monica; "up against a wall or door."

"Correct."

Phoebe; "Missionary."

"Correct, but kinda boring dude." Joey comments to Mike. "Mike, your turn."

Mike; "errr… I'm really not sure. We've tried many, many positions." He pauses.

"Mike I have to push you for an answer."

"Phoebe on top!" Mike answers.

"Noooo!" Phoebe exclaims.

"That is incorrect Mike…" Joey is cut off by Phoebe, "Mike how can you not know that the crouching tiger is my favourite position!? We did it yesterday!" Phoebe complains.

"But that's what I meant! You on top, I just didn't know the right name. Joey I was thinking what Phoebe said, we deserve the point."

"I'm sorry Mike, as I'm intimately familiar with both girl-on-top and the crouching tiger positions I am judging that they are different. No point."

Now it's Phoebe and Mike's turn to sulk.

"So at the end of question 2 team Bing is in the lead with 4 points and teams Hannigan and Geller behind with 3 points each." Joey says.

[-]

Half an hour later it was tied between team Bing and team Hannigan with 9 points apiece. Chandler had gotten question 4 wrong and Monica had promised him retribution if they lose due to his stupid mistake. Team Geller was well out of the game with a total of 7 points; Ross was sulking until Rachel threatened him with a week of sleeping on the sofa.

"So to decide the winner I have a tie-breaker question; this question you can answer together." Chandler swaps seats with Phoebe.

"What is your current record for sex in one night?" Both couples whisper and write down a number. They then pass their answers to Joey.

"We so got this!" Mike says smugly, "yeah," agrees Phoebe, "I mean it's Chandler!" She adds.

"Hey!" Monica says while Chandler rolls his eyes, not rising to Phoebe's comment.

Joey looks at both answers, "whoa! Those are both high numbers!" Phoebe and Mike's confidence dips at Joey's reaction.

"So the winner of the tie-breaker, and officially the hottest couple is…" Both couples lean forward, eager to hear the result.

"Chandler and Monica!"

Chandler and Monica jump up, high five and hug. Monica spins around to the other couples. "I told you we were the best couple!" She triumphs.

"How could you two beat our record of 9 times in one night!?" Phoebe demands.

"Ten times baby! The night we got engaged!" Chandler answers, bouncing happily.

"I think tonight will give me nightmares for weeks, I know far too much information." Ross groans with his face in his hands.

"Anyway guys, we are going to bed - it's been great!" Chandler says hastily as he drags Monica towards the stairs. "Chandler?" Monica asks confused, "we need to celebrate our victory," Chandler says in her ear and Monica grins. She turns to the others, "Ross, Rachel, guest room is ready for you. Joey so is your room. Good night!"

Joey grins at the retreating couple, he's glad they won. He would never say it out loud but he thinks Chandler and Monica are the strongest couple of their group. And he knows their strength will continue to grow over time. He was awed watching them today, especially Chandler. He's taken to fatherhood so naturally. Definitely a lifetime away from when they left Ben on a bus!

[-]

Monica sighs contently as her husband showers her in attention. What a great end to a great day; Jack and Erica are now one year old, their friends and family celebrated this special day with them; and then they had a fun evening chatting and hanging out, like old times. Winning the game was the icing on the cake - a day which will be remembered forever. Her train of thoughts is stopped abruptly as Chandler pulls her into a passionate kiss, "I'm going to make love to you now Mrs. Bing." He whispers. She looks deep into his eyes, "I love you Chan." He smiles and then proceeds to make love to her. Two words linger on Monica's mind.

Total perfection.

**AN: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review! Don't forget to check out my other fics set in the Chandler and Monica - Their Story universe. See my profile for details.**


End file.
